


The Original twins

by 001592400



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), The Originals - Freeform, Twins, Vampires, Werewolves, season four, season three
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 67,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/001592400/pseuds/001592400
Summary: The one where the original twins are here to mess things up in their own special way.TVD (season 3 & 4 )





	1. Chapter 1

 Twins Jacob and Grace Mikaelson have spent most of their running from their past only to get dragged back into their family drama when they get a call from their long-lost friend Katherine asking them to help the Salvatore brothers and the doppelganger stopping their brother Klaus from breaking a curse. way too late. 

DYLAN O'BRIEN **AS** JACOB MIKAELSON.

 CRYSTAL REED **AS** GRACE MIKAELSON.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**ONE | WELCOME TO MYSTIC FALLS.**

_**~#~#~#~#~** _

Grace parked the car outside of a motel her and her brother Jacob would be staying at for however long they decide to stay in Mystic Falls. After getting a message from Katherine about their brother Klaus being in Mystic Falls to break the curse. She called them, hoping they would come to town and help the Salvatore brothers and the doppelganger stop Klaus from breaking the curse.

They got that call a few months back meaning they were late, which could mean their brother has broken the curse and already caused the town pain.

Truth be told the twins weren't going to help anyone with anything since they wouldn't go up against their own family for anyone. Yes, Katherine was their friend and yes, they did help her hide from their brother. Sometimes they wish they didn't help at all and they weren't going to make that same mistake twice.

Their family thought the twins were on the run because they didn't want to be met with the same fate as most of their family, with a dagger in their hearts and stuck in a coffin for however long Klaus decided to keep them there. It was his way of keeping all the family together.

Jacob and Grace have always stuck together as one, you never see one without seeing the other. Not even their mother and father turned them all into vampires.

While Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah had their always and forever, the twins had their own. If anyone, anywhere thought about hurting one of the twins then the other one would make that person suffer.

When Klaus daggered their older brother Kol for the last time, the twins packed their bags and ran never to be seen by anyone in their family again.

Grace glanced at her brother sitting in the passenger seat with his cap pulled down over his face. "Jacob we're here so wake your ass up." she didn't know if he was awake or not, so she reached for his cap, taking it from him and put it on her own head. "If you don't wake up, I'm leaving you out here."

"Don't lie, we both know you'll never leave me out," Jacob said, with his eyes closed he could tell that she was glaring at him. "Don't worry, I'm up." He opened his eyes, glanced out the window to see where they would be staying this time. To him the motel didn't look bad, it even looked better than most motel they stayed in.

"We get ourselves a room then we go ask some random stranger to tell us where to find the Salvatore brothers, Katherine kept going on about." Grace was already out the car getting their bags from the boot.

"You mean the brothers, she fell madly in love with?" Sometimes being nice to Katherine was too much for Jacob since he had to sit there and listen to her go on and on about how she met Stefan and Damon. He never knew why he told her everything she did, it was like she wanted him to feel proud of her since she was in love with him.

Katherine was looking for some sort of relationship with Jacob, but Jacob wasn't, to him the only relationship they had was just sex and nothing more than that and he didn't like how she was trying to change that.

"Don't you think it's pathetic how the same brothers are falling in love with Katherine's look alike?"

"Knowing Katherine she caused them all misery," Grace commented as the both of them headed to the reception area of the motel.

Behind the desk was a young man paying more attention to his phone than to the customers.

Jacob rang the bell on the desk to get the young man's attention, but the guy in question didn't glance up from his phone, although he did put one hand up as if he was telling them to wait which just seemed to piss off Jacob as he was not one to be told to wait and he had a temper like Kol. "Would you be kind enough to put your phone away or would you like me to shove the damn thing down your bloody throat?"

Todd the name on his name tagged finally glanced up from his phone and it was only to glare at Jacob. "If you haven't noticed I'm busy. So you'll have to wait until I'm done here or you won't get a room." he sure did have a death wish.

Jacob looked at Grace like he was asking for her permission to teach the guy some manners and with her nodded and her taking a few steps back, Jacob leaned over the desk, grabbed the phone from Todd's hands and smashed it hard against the desk causing it to break. "Now, that I've seem to have got your attention. We would like one room please and make sure it has two beds, not one."

"You can go to hell." Todd was taken by surprise when he was grabbed roughly by the front of his shirt and pulled over the desk closer to Jacob.

"I don't have time for this." He just wished people would listen to him. "You can get us a room, or I can just rip your throat out." he let his fangs come out and his eyes change for the guy to get scared, he leaned closer. "With my teeth." he shoved him back and moved back closer to his sister. "So what's it going to be?"

After seeing Jacob's face change into something Todd has never seen before quickly moved to get a key for them and quickly handed it over to Jacob before he did live by on his threat.

Jacob snatched the room key, took his and Grace's bags before heading off to their room. Grace stayed behind to clean up her brothers' mess again.

"I seriously thought you were going to rip that poor guy's throat out with your teeth." Grace sat on the bed closer to the window as Jacob took the other one. "Sometimes I think you want to be a werewolf."

"Never in a million years." That was something he would never want to be. "And what can I say I'm a nice person." He took a pair of fresh clothes out of his bag and headed for the bathroom.

"You're never nice."

"Whatever, now I'm going to go for a shower and after that, we'll go find someone in this town to tell us where that house is." Jacob paused. "Tell me, are we going to kill the brothers or are we helping them?"

"We're going to let them think that we are helping them." She knew they were already too late to help anyone. "I want to see what the deal is with this Elena person that everyone seems to want to protect. Now can you hurry up so we can get this over with."

_**~#~#~#~#~** _

After compelling someone to tell them where the Salvatores house was, they found out that it was Elena birthday and that is where the party was going to be held meaning it was going to be packed with drunk teenagers making a fool out of themselves.

Jacob didn't knock or walk inside, instead, he liked to make an entrance by slamming the door open catching some attention from the drunks inside the house only for them to go back to what they were doing moments later.

Grace rolled her eyes at her brothers' behavior. "Can't you open a door like a normal person." she stepped inside closing the door behind her.

"Why do normal?" Jacob said, taking someone drink from them when they walked past. "When we're not normal."

Jacob found a beautiful blonde girl standing by herself, one that he couldn't wait to introduce himself to. As if the girl was feeling someone's eyes on her turn around to look at Jacob causing him to smile and wink at her, the girl only rolled her eyes and walked away.

Grace seeing the whole thing couldn't help but laugh at her brothers fall attempt at getting someone. "You've not been here for five minutes and you've already got your eyes set on someone you can't have." she stole the drink out of his hands. "How does it feel brother to have the one woman you want not wanting you back."

"I feel like I've got myself a challenge." Jacob rubbed his hands together. "You know how much I love a challenge."

Grace rolled her and was about to take a drink only for it to be snatched out of her hands by her brother who drank the rest of it. "Okay, it's time for us to find Katherine's double."

"Or we could.." Jacob started to say, glancing around the house. "Have some fun. It is a party after all."

"We'll have fun later." She grabbed his arm getting ready to drag him with her.

"Come, Grace." Jacob sounded like a child right now. "Let's have fun then after that we can go find them." Truth be told, he didn't want to find anyone since he didn't want to be here in the first place.

"Okay, why don't you go have fun without me." She let go of his arm. "I'll go do what I do best." Which is find people so she left without saying anything else.

Jacob stood there for a moment, then just shrugged before going off to have some fun.

_**~#~#~#~#~** _

Jacob didn't get his fun, so he got bored easily, then he went off to find his sister, He wanted to get her then go back to their shitty motel room.

Someone came hurrying out of a room and bumped into Jacob, he was going to of to say something rude to them only to change his mind when he saw who it was.

The blonde girl from before stood in front of him looking at him weirdly so he held out his hand. "I'm Jacob, who might you be?"

The girl looked at his hand, then back at him. "I'm not interested." she then walked away.

Jacob smiled to himself. "Playing hard to get I see, well, as I said to my sister, I do love a challenge." he turned around getting ready to walk away only to bump into some else. He was starting to hate this party now.

"Your Jacob?" Elena the girl that looked just like Katherine and was obviously listening to him and the blonde.

"You know it's rude to listen to other people's conversations." Jacob crossed his arms, not in the mood.

"Where were you when we needed you months ago?" Elena got straight to the point wanting to know where he was when everyone needed their help. "You know what, never mind. Maybe you can help us now."

Jacob never got a chance to say anything as Elena grabbed his arm and started dragging him somewhere causing him to glare at her. "Let go of my arm before I break yours."

"That's no way to speak to a lady brother." A voice said from behind them getting Elena to stop and Jacob to smile. "But I would do as he says since I don't want to clean up his mess again."

Jacob ripped his arm out of Elena's hold turning to face his sister. "When have you ever cleaned up my mess?" Grace gave him a knowing look as she has always cleaned up his mess, she even had to clean his mess up at the motel a few hours ago. "Point taken."

"You'll have to excuse my brother," Grace said to Elena as she came to stand in front of her. "His manners are not as they use to be. If anything he's got the manners of our brother." She ignored the comment Jacob made and put her hand out for Elena. "I'm Grace, and as you already know he's Jacob." she nodded towards her brother. "You must be Elena?" she dropped her hand when it looked like Elena wasn't going to shake so she decided to get straight to the point. "Anyway can you tell us where we can find the Salvatore brothers."

Elena didn't know what to make of the twins. There was Jacob who looked he would murder you in your sleep, then there was Grace who looked like the sweat and innocence type, but looked like she would you in the back the first chance she got.

Elena didn't care right now, all she cared about was getting Stefan back and if they could help find him then she was going to use that. "Follow me." She turned and walked away to find Damon not caring if they were following her or not.

"How about you follow her, and I'll go look for the blonde who walked away from me again." Once again Jacob was grabbed by the arm getting dragged against his will. "I guess that will be a no then."

~#~#~#~#~

"Why should we help you find Stefan," Jacob asked Elena, Damon and some other person called Alaric. "By the sounds of it, he's having fun with Klaus. I don't seem to see what the problem is."

After getting introduced, they got the low down on what has happened, how Klaus has already broken the curse, meaning they were late to do anything.

What the twins didn't know was that Elena was meant to die when their brother broke the curse. If they found Klaus then they would probably tell him what they know.

The twins don't get why everyone was so bothered with their brother breaking the curse after all he wanted was to be free and now he's free people aren't liking it.

Yeah, Jacob and Grace hated their brother for stabbing their siblings and not letting them be free, but he was still family. After all, family is meant to stick together through the good and the bad.

"I don't think him getting taken against his will is fun," Damon said, he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed looking between Jacob and Grace. Like Elena, he didn't trust them. "Enough about that for now." he would like to know something else. "What I want to know is why Katherine thought the two of you could help us. To me, you don't seem that all life-threatening." If only Damon knew what they could do. "How do you even know her? Are you one of her little followers."

"He thinks we are the ones to follow her about," Jacob said to Grace, who just shook her head and laughed. "To answer your question, Katherine and I are what you call friends with benefits." He didn't know if he was going to enjoy this very much. "Grace puts up with her because of me. Unlike you and your brother, I don't follow Katherine around like some lovesick puppy." Damon glared at Jacob. "I know everything about you Damon. I know how you and your brother fell in love with the same girl who ended up killing you both.

Grace didn't know if she wanted her brother to stop talking or keep talking. She knows he won't stop until he got a rise out of that person.

"It looks like history is repeating itself." Jacob glanced at Elena for a moment. "Falling in love with the same girl and that so-called same girl is not in love with you like she's in love with your brother. So tell me, Damon, how does it feel to go after something that isn't yours?"

Damon wanting to shut Jacob up moved to attack him.

Jacob didn't even move when he saw Damon coming at him, in fact, he didn't look bothered by the sudden attack.

Damon didn't get a chance to touch Jacob as he was suddenly grabbed by the throat and slammed against the wall by Grace, who looked angry at him for attacking her brother.

Grace tightened her grip on Damon's neck. "I don't think that was very nice of you." she hissed at him. "I'm just going to be clear on something, so you'll remember for next time. Don't try to attack my brother again or next time you won't be lucky because next time I'll rip your heart out of your bloody chest." she let go of him, letting him drop to the ground.

Elena rushed over to Damon side and help him up.

Damon rubbed his neck and glared at Grace and Jacob. "Who are you, people?" At least now he knew they weren't one-of Katherine followers but they were something else. Something stronger.

"We sometimes forget our manners these days," Jacob said. "But just so you know we are the original twins and by the looks, on all your faces you have worked out who we are. So now we're just going to leave you."

"Great there's more of them." Looks like they were all screwed.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**TWO|TENNESSEE.**

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

"This is the last time I'm going to call you Katherine." Grace has been calling Katherine for most of the night and every time she called the young vampire didn't pick up which just pissed the original vampire off. "You better pick up the next time or I'm going to hunt you down." She didn't see the point in people having phones if they were just going to let them go to voicemail. "Or better yet, I'll let Jacob hunt you down. I'm sure he'll love the chase as much."

Hanging up the phone Grace took one last look at it before throwing it across the room nearly hitting her brother in the face when he walked out of the bathroom.

"That's the second phone you've destroyed this month." Jacob looked down at the down broken phone on the floor before looking back up at his sister. "I'm guessing Katherine didn't answer your calls."

"I thought she would answer when I threatened to kill her." Grace sat up to put her boots on. "Why don't you give her a call after all you two are bed buddies."

Jacob grabbed his Jacket from his bed. "I rather rip my own heart out of my own chest." he always has to be so dramatic. "I thought she was your friend."

Grace shook her head. "You thought she was my friend, but she wasn't. The only reason I put up with her was because of you." she would do anything to keep her brother happy. "Don't you two talk to each other."

"We do talk, then after that, it leads to amazing sex." Everything was complicated between Jacob and Katherine. "Angry sex is better than normal sex."

Grace made a face at hearing that. "Forget I asked." she wished she didn't hear that.

Jacob laughed and patted his sister on the shoulder. "Wise choice." he grabbed their keys from the only table that was in the room. "Let's get out of here. We've got things to take care of."

The twins have decided to let Damon and Elena think that they were going to help get Stefan back from Klaus. The real reason for them helping is because they want to have a reunion with Klaus and maybe put the past behind them. The twins don't even know what Klaus would do when he see's them after all these years being away from everyone.

"I want to know, are you going to sleep with Elena just because she looks like Katherine." Grace teased her brother when they walked out their room to their car. "You could always think about Katherine."

"Shut up." Jacob shoved her into the car, she was still laughing when he got in the car himself. This was going to be a long drive.

_**~#~#~#~#~** _

"Hello is anyone home," Jacob called out in the empty house once again, he opened the door to Salvatore's house with a bang not having any car in the world.

"I hate how you can't open the door like a normal person," Grace said, walking inside after her brother then took her sunglasses off.

"Where's the fun in being normal." Jacob walked over to where the alcohol was and poured himself a glass. "Think we've wasted our time coming here." he looked around the empty house before taking a drink "Maybe they've found their long lost vampire."

When Jacob poured himself another drink for himself it was snatched out his hands before he could even think about taking a drink.

"Look who it is." Damon Salvatore was standing beside Jacob holding the glass the original vampire was about to drink. "Why are you here drinking my alcohol?"

Grace walked over to her brother and Damon and started talking before her brother could. "We came here to help you find your missing vampire. Do you want our help or not?"

Damon sat the glass on the table, then rolled his eyes not believing he was going to say this. It wasn't like he had a choice. "Already if you two runaways want to help then you're going to have to come with me."

"Go where?" the twins asked at the same time with the same boredom in both of their voices.

Damon looked back and smiled at them. "Tennessee."

"It's better than staying in this boring ass town."

_**~#~#~#~#~** _

Damon never thought he would be spending most of the day stuck in the car with someone from the original family.

If the twins weren't threatening him then they were teasing him about Elena. And if they weren't teasing him, then they were threatening him again.

Damon even found out some interesting things about the twins, they could have their own conversation like nobody was there. They said things at the same time and finished each other's sentences.

Damon knew that they were very protective of each other which could be a good thing or it could be a bad thing for anyone who decided to threaten any of them.

He was lucky when they got to Tennessee without either one of them ripping him apart. After that, they found Elena and Alaric just where the hunter said they would be.

Elena was standing near the lake giving Damon the perfect opportunity to the girl by surprise with pushing her into the lake.

Alaric took out his crossbow when he heard Elena's screams he aimed at Damon and the twins.

Elena was confused on what just happened until her eyes set on Damon and the twins. "Damon, what are you doing here?"

"We're here too if you haven't noticed," Jacob said and the twins gave Elena a wave when she looked their way.

Jacob and Grace both gave the hunter a dirty look as he was still pointing the crossbow in their direction like they were going to attack at any moment.

Jacob rolled his eyes at the hunter and was getting ready to go over to the hunter to take the crossbow from him and snapped it in half. He would've done it if it wasn't for Grace stopping him from doing anything.

"Thanks for the tip," Damon said to the hunter ignoring both the twins and Elena.

Elena felt like Alaric betrayed her somehow. "You sold me out!"

"You think I'd take you to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without backup?" Alaric questions the girl.

"Why are they here with you?" Elena asked Damon pointing to the twins.

Grace narrowed her eyes at Elena. "Here I thought you want to our help?" she looked back at her brother who now leaning up against a tree with his arms crossed with a bored look on his face. "Didn't they?"

"How the bloody hell should I know." or care for that matter, he moved away from the tree. "I was the one who didn't want to help any of them in the first place. The only reason we're here is.." he paused to look at his sister "Will you know why. And I need more fun in my life and coming here sounded like fun."

Grace rolled her eyes at her brother and smiled. "You always have fun." where ever they go it always ended with fun. "Don't mind him, Elena, he get's bored way too easily, so you'll get used to it." she moved to stand next to Damon. "Don't you think it's time you got out of the water."

"Good idea," Damon said as he walked closer to the edge. "Get out the water Elena." he jumps in the lake when Elena refused to get out.

As Damon and Elena were arguing with each other like an old married couple, Jacob walked over to his sister grabbed her arm and dragged her away from everyone else.

"I'm starting to regret ever coming here to help," Jacob whispered to his sister. "I say we forget about them and go find our brother on our own."

"We'll find him soon," Grace told him. "But first, let's have some fun of our own. You're the one who wanted to have a good time." she patted him on the chest, then moved back to where Damon and Elena were still snapping at each other.

"Oh god, please just kiss each other and get it over with," Jacob said, getting them to stop snapping at each other only to have them glare at Jacob. "Or better yet, why don't you forget about finding Stefan and go find a motel, get a room and get rid of all that sexual tension you two seem to have."

Anyone with a brain can tell that Damon and Elena were starting to feel something for each other and that Damon was once again in love with his brother's girlfriend.

"Not everyone's like you, Jacob," Grace said. "They don't have sex on the brain all the time."

Jacob was going to say something to his sister until he heard Damon offer them all up for werewolf bait to save Elena ass and that didn't sit well with him. He wasn't going to be anyone's bait for someone he hardly knew.

"That's not going to happen," Jacob called out to Damon and Elena. "If anything Grace and I not going to be risking our life for anyone, at least of all not for her." he pointed to Elena. "If a werewolf does come for either one of you then we're going to be leaving your asses behind. You can take care of your own problems."

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

Nobody had to look far for a werewolf since one found them and the twins did have to save them after Jacob made it clear to them that they weren't going to help anyone. He was the one to knock the werewolf out cold since it was about to take a bite out of his sister.

The so-called wolf was now tied to a tree and the twins were sitting down on the grass watching the others talk like they weren't there.

"I've got an idea," Grace spoke up. "Why don't you just kill him." she was talking about the werewolf. "No point keeping him alive, he's useless to you all and he's not going to tell you anything.

Elena turned to glare at the twins with her hands on her hips. "We're not killing him." she snapped at them. "You two might enjoy killing people but we don't."

"No, you don't enjoy Killing anyone because you want people to think you're little miss perfect, but new flesh, you're not perfect," Jacob told her not caring if he hurt her feelings or not. "Also, you seemed to forget that Damon has killed people and I'm sure he loved doing it. Your boyfriend who we're trying to get back has killed a lot of people and I'm sure he had fun doing that as well. So can you please shut up because we didn't have to save you from the werewolf, in fact, we could've left you here to die."

"Oh please, you didn't do anything for us you did it for her," Elena said talking about Grace, it was like she wanted to get some sort of raise from either one of them. "We never asked you to help us that was all Katherine. At least your brother Elijah wanted to help us with Klaus." Elena saw the look on their face's when she mentions their brother. "He was going to kill Klaus that night, but he turned on us and let him live. I guess Katherine never told you that. Meaning she only told you about Klaus and you both came running."

"Can I kill her please," Jacob asked his sister getting annoyed just hearing Elena talk.

"Would you have killed your brother if it came down to it," Grace asked Elena ignoring her brother. "No, you wouldn't kill him because he is your family." And to her family are meant to protect each other. "Why don't you stick to what you do know because you know very little about my family and what we've all been through."

Elena opened her mouth as if she was about to say something back only to close it again and go back to what she was doing before she snapped at the twins.

"I think you handled that well," Jacob said to Grace. "Although I would have done something else to shut up her then again that is just me." he stood up, he held out his hand for Grace then help her up.

Moments later the werewolf tied to a tree woke up and managed to get out of the restraints he was about to attack Damon only for Jacob to save the werewolf and ripped out the werewolf's heart.

"You're welcome." Jacob threw the bleeding heart to the ground at Damon's feet, then wiped his hand on his shirt. "Why don't you three get out of here and save your own asses while Grace and I stay here." He went back to sit on the grass with his sister joining him seconds later, she reached her head on his shoulder.

Now all the twins had to do was wait for whoever was coming to pick up the werewolf hopefully that person could lead them to their brother.

_**~#~#~#~#~** _

Jacob and Grace were only a few hours until someone came to pick up the body and the person just happened to be the vampire everyone was trying to find.

Stefan came to a stop at Ray's body on the ground with his heart a few feet away from his body.

He didn't know he was staring for too long until someone clearing their throats to get his attention, he turned around to find two people staring at him. "Who the hell are you?"

Jacob and Grace rolled their eyes, they were starting to get fed up with people asking them that.

"Twins," Jacob answered not bothered to give him their name. "And you must be Stefan, do you mind taking us to see Klaus."

Stefan narrowed his eyes at them confused why they wanted to see Klaus so bad. "Why should I take you to him."

"Because I said so." That was a good enough reason for him. "Because he's our brother and it has been years since we've seen him. Oh, and it's also because I don't like to ask twice since things usually turn out bad when I do."

Jacob and Grace always loved the looks on everyone's faces when they found who they really were.

_**~#~#~#~#~** _

Stefan carried Ray's body back over his shoulder to where Klaus was waiting for him. He ended up losing the twins halfway there.

When he got to the camp, he let Ray's body drop near the other bodies of Ray's pack. Meaning something went wrong for Klaus to kill them all.

"They went rabid," Klaus told him like he was reading his thoughts. "Some of them I killed the others just bled out. In the end, they're all dead." He threw his bottle of beer in anger. "I did everything I was told! I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed the werewolf. I killed the vampire, and I killed the doppelganger." Well, that was what he was led to believe, if only he knew the doppelganger was alive and Tennessee.

Klaus glanced at Stefan, who looked weaker from the werewolf bite. "You look like hell."

"Last I checked, I'm dying," Stefan said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "And you don't want to heal me." He saw Klaus look down at Ray's body. "I didn't take him out, he was already dead when I got to him." The only reason he knew where to find Ray's body was because he ended up bumping into his brother.

If you weren't the one to kill him, then who did?"

"I don't know who they were, he was dead when I got there." Stefan just needed the twins to show themselves so they could save him. "I'm sorry I know I failed you, so do what you have to do."

Klaus needed Stefan so he wasn't going to kill him. "Doesn't matter now that should have worked." He picked up a bottle, bit into his own hand and held it over the blood so his blood goes into the bottle, he then held it out to Stefan. "Bottoms up, we're leaving." Stefan took the bottle from his hand. "It appears you're the only comrade I have."

"That's not true, you have us."

Klaus stopped walking when he heard the voice he thought he would never hear again when he turned back around he came face to face with his long lost brother. "Jacob." The same brother gave him nothing but a wave and a second later his sister came into camp to stand behind her brother. "And Grace."

"Did you miss us." Was what Jacob asked. "Because we kind of missed you."

Klaus took a couple of steps closer to them. "Did I miss you?" He repeated. "Of course I missed you. We all miss missed, so which one of you wants to tell me where you've been this whole time?" Not giving them a chance to answer he started talking again. "You disappeared one day never to be seen for again. We had to hear things from other people about the famous crazy twins."

At that the twins rolled their eyes, they got used to people calling them crazy for the things they've done over the years that it didn't bother them. They were just glad that they made a name for themselves that got people fearing them.

"If you must know, the reason we left is because you put a dagger in Kol," Grace told him. "So the next day we packed our bags and left New Orleans before either of you could notice us. We knew it was only a matter of time before you put a dagger in our hearts like you always do and we didn't want that to happen so we left."

"He betrayed me so he got what was coming to him." Klaus knew that wasn't want they wanted to hear and maybe he was going to dagger them as well for what they did by helping Kol, they always did seem to help him. "You should've talked to me, but instead you choose to run like cowards."

"Like hell, you would have listened to us." Jacob snapped at his brother. "We never had a choice, we never do, but if we had to do it all over again, then we would." He moved closer to his brother. "I bet the same night you shoved a dagger in Kol heart that you would've done the same with us and put us in a box right next to Kol."

"I'm not going to lie and say I wouldn't because I would." Klaus. "But you know Jacob, family is mean to stick together. Always and forever."

Jacob shook his head and laughed. "It was never, always and forever for us, that was only for you, Elijah and Rebekah. The rest of didn't seem to be part of that." Well, he never thought he was part of it. "You brother love to be in control OF everything like always. Even though you could never control us."

Grace got in between both of her brothers and shoved Jacob away from Klaus. She looked back at Stefan, who was looking better than before. "Glad you're not looking like death anymore."

Stefan gave Grace a weak smile while Jacob didn't need his sister forming any sort of relationship with the young vampire.

"Can we please forget about everything that happens in the past," Grace said to her brother. "We are not going to say sorry for going behind your back and protecting Kol," she told Klaus. "But we're sorry for running the way we did, we're back now that's got to count for something, right?" she always seemed to be the peacemaker in the family. "We can help you, Klaus, with whatever you're doing here."

"Fine." Klaus sighed, he was going to let it go for now, but once everything was back to normal he'll be having a talk with the two of them. "Let's go." he left with Stefan following close behind him.

Grace smacked Jacob on the back of the head before he could move.

"Ow!" Jacob rubbed the back of his head. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"You know what that was for," Grace said before going after her brother and Stefan.

"No, I don't."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**THREE | KEEP SECRETS.**

~#~#~#~#~

 

The twins were now in Chicago with their brother and their brother's pet well that was what Jacob has started to call Stefan.

Grace was the only one out of the two of them to be nice to Stefan by talking to him trying to get to know the young vampire. While Jacob was being rude to him not caring about getting to know Stefan at all.

"Will you stop being an asshole to Stefan," Grace said to Jacob as they walked behind Klaus and Stefan. "And can you also please act like you're enjoying yourself."

Jacob slowed his walking down, making sure his brother and Stefan were further ahead of them. "Not being an asshole, I'm just being my charming self." Grace glared at him. "It is not my fault that I don't like or trust Stefan."

"That's the thing Jacob you don't trust anyone."

"That's not true." He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to his side. "I trust you, so everyone else can go to hell for all I care."

"Don't try to sweet talk me Jac." Grace pushed him away. "Can you just trust to be nice to him for me please."

"Alright, fine, I'll be nice for you, but don't blame me if I feel like snapping his neck from time to time."

Grace accepted that because she could live with that it was better than anything.

"Could you two try to keep up," Klaus called over his shoulder.

The twins sighed and walked faster to keep up with the other two.

~#~#~#~#~

Klaus took them all to a bar to meet with someone he knew from a long time ago. The twins were standing behind them while Klaus talked to Stefan.

"You've got to be kidding me." Some middle age woman Jacob and Grace had no idea who she was but by the look on Klaus' face, he knew who she was.

The woman was now staring at the twins, meaning they missed half the conversation. "I don't know them, " she glanced back, Klaus. "Who are they?."

Here they go again with having to introduce themselves to someone else they didn't know and they couldn't be bothered to introduce themselves, but lucky for them that Klaus was already doing that for them, he got in between them both and put his arms around each other their shoulders.

"They're my runaway siblings," Klaus said, causing them to roll their eyes, they were getting to make a habit of doing that these days. "Jacob, Grace meet Gloria, she's a very powerful witch, so be nice."

Jacob and Grace scoffed at the that as they didn't believe she was powerful.

"Stefan why don't you fix us something at the bar," Klaus told the young vampire getting to business.

Stefan went to the bar to let them talk without him even though he could still hear them. He knew Jacob was the one that didn't like him, he could tell that everything time the original vampire looked at him, like he wanted to kill him. Stefan didn't seem to care about what Jacob thought of him since he was not here for any of them to like him, he was only here to keep Elena safe from Klaus because if the hybrid found out Elena was alive then he would hunt her down and kill her.

What Stefan didn't get, is if the twins knew all about Elena being alive then why didn't they say anything to their brother unless they had no idea that the girl had to die for Klaus' plan to work.

Speaking of the twins, they were sitting on the leather seating area new Klaus' just in case he needed them.

Jacob placed his elbows on the table, leaning forward, breaking the conversation his brother and the witch were having when they said something about Rebekah. "What brother meant to say is that Rebekah is stuck in a box with a dagger in her heart. Like the rest of our family."

Klaus glared at Jacob. "If you want, then you can join them, there's a coffin out there with your name on it just waiting for you."

Jacob phone rang, cutting him off from saying anything back to Klaus. He yanked the phone from his pocket, checking to see who it was. Turns out it was the person he least expected it to be. After excusing himself, he went outside to answer the call.

"Never thought you would call me back." If anything he thought they ignore him for longer. "Are you only calling me back because my sister threatened your life or was it because you missed the sound of my voice."

"Both," Katherine answered. "I thought it was time I called you back before you and your sister blew up my voicemail. If I didn't know any better it was you that missed the sound of my voice."

"I'm not going to admit to anything." Just like he wasn't going to admit to his sister that he has been in contact with Katherine. "Now can you tell me the real reason why you called?"

"I called because I want to see you," Katherine told him. "Will you be able to get away from your sister and brother for a while?"

"You are up to something." Jacob glanced around the streets and keeping a close eye on the door of the bar in case someone decides to come out and listen to his conversation. "I'll see what I can do, but it will be later on tonight. I'm not going to promise you anything though."

"I'll text you the address where to meet me," Katherine said before hanging up the phone.

~#~#~#~#~

Grace knew something was off with her brother when he came back into the bar. She could tell when he refused to answer any of her questions about the phone call.

Not long after Klaus got the information he needed, he and the twins went to where he has the rest of their family after pulling the dagger out of his sister's chest and finding someone for her to feed on when she woke up which shouldn't belong. He then left with Jacob, leaving Grace behind since she didn't want to go back to the bar, she wanted to stay behind with her sister.

Since Rebekah was taking too long to wake up, Grace grabbed the guardsman to wake her up faster.

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do," Grace said even though she didn't sound at all sorry. "You see, my sister is taking her time to wake up as she is being stubborn like always." she picked a sharp bit of glass from the ground. "This is going to hurt you more than it will ever hurt me, now what I need you to do is not scream because my head is killing me." she shook her head, "Forget what I just said you can scream as loud as you want, nobody will hear you and I do love it when my victims scream and beg me for their lives." She was starting to sound like her twin. Without saying anything Grace cut the wrists and held his now bleeding wrist over her mouth, letting the drop of blood land on Rebekah's lips. "If you don't wake up soon Rebekah then I'm going to keep your dinner for myself."

As Rebekah heard her, she woke up, grabbed the guy from Grace and sank her teeth into his neck and drain the guy. She then threw the body away.

Grace leans over the coffin to look at her sister. "About time you woke up." she moved back, letting her sister get out the coffin. "I was starting to think you would never wake up."

Rebekah stunned at hearing the sound of her sister's voice again, she glanced around the building looking for Jacob in case he decided to show his face any time.

"If you are looking for Jacob then he's not here," Grace told her. "He and Klaus had something to take care of."

Rebekah rushed over to her sister and hugged her and nearly made them both crashed to the ground. Rebekah felt happy to have her sister back in her life where she belonged.

~#~#~#~#~

Jacob and Klaus were back at the bar enjoying a quiet drink until Damon sat down right next to Jacob.

"I thought I could smell shit," Jacob said not once looking at the young vampire. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home taking care of -"

"I'm not talking to you." Damon cut Jacob off before he said anything about Elena, "I'm here for my brother. If you give him to me then I promise you'll never see me again." he said to Klaus.

"Take the offer brother if you do then you get rid of them both," Jacob said. "It will get him away from our sister before she starts to have some sort of relationship with Stefan." Jacob gave it about a week of Grace being in Stefan company before something happened with them. "Klaus will take your deal, Damon now why don't you get the hell out of here."

Klaus snatched Jacob's drink from him. "I think you've had too much to drink. Why don't you go outside and get some fresh air, clear that head of yours." He turned his attention to Damon, "I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die-"

"Why the hell would you promise that? Have you went soft in your old age." Jacob snatched his drink back. "If I were you then I would have made at least one of them suffer or I would've killed them.

Klaus slapped his brother on the back of the head, causing the said brother to chock on his drink. "As I was saying before someone rudely interrupted me is how many freebies did I really sign up for? Clearly, you want to die. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here so-" he gave his brother a knowing look. "Jacob looks like you got your wish so have at it."

"Finally." Jacob down the rest of his drink. "I'm going to enjoy this, You see I've got all this anger inside of me that I need to get it out somehow."

Before Damon could say or do anything a hand was around his throat and he should've known Jacob was going to do something like that.

"You know what I don't think it's time for me to hurt you," Jacob said, tightening his grip on the vampire's neck. "I'm going to let Klaus do the honors of hurting you that you'll be begging for him to end your life."

Klaus steep closer to them with a toothpick in his hand. "I'm boozy, so you'll have to forgive me if I miss your heart the first couple of times." Without getting so much of a warning Klaus stabbed the toothpick into him, Damon, causing him to groan in pain. "Oh, no, that's not it." he then stabs him again.

"You want a partner in crime." Damon managed to say through the pain. "Forget about Stefan, I'm so much more fun"

"You want fun, Damon," Jacob said before Klaus. "Then I'll give you some fun, but keep in mind, I don't think you'll like my kind of fun." Jacob throws Damon before he had a chance to say anything, he crashed into a table. He then rips the leg of a chair and crouches down over Damon. "Do you have anything to say before you die? I feel like you should be begging me for your life." He shook his head. "No, nothing to say. Okay, then let's get this over with shall we."

Jacob had one hand holding Damon down and the other one was getting ready to stake him before it was set on fire by Klaus' witch friend which only caused Jacob to throw the thing away in anger, he turned to glare at the witch wanting nothing more than to rip her apart for running his fun. "Seriously! Why the bloody hell did you do that?!"

"Not in my bar." She told him. "If you want to rip each other apart, then take it outside."

"Fine then." Jacob never knew why people didn't want him to have his fun these days. "What do you say, Damon?" He asked the young vampire. "Shall you and I take this outside to see what happens?"

Jacob moved out the way, letting Damon get back up only for him to get pushed back down by Klaus. It was like Damon could never catch a break these days.

"Jacob you can have your fun later," Klaus told his brother before going back to Damon. "You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom because when I'm done with him, he won't want to back." after lett Damon go, Klaus grabbed his brother by the arm and roughly pulled him out the bar.

Jacob shook his brother's hand off of him. "You've gone soft, it's kind of pathetic."

"And you are testing my patience today." Klaus put his hand on Jacob's shoulder and squeeze it hard that you could hear the bone break and that was when you knew Klaus was angry at him. "Let's go get our sisters before I do something like dagger you."

~#~#~#~#~

By the time the brothers came back, Grace was leaning against one of the walls while she picked at her nails. The guards Klaus got for his sister was lying dead at Grace's feet while Rebekah was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Rebekah?" Klaus asked, looking around the building.

"I think she's having a cool down somewhere," Grace answered him, not looking up at him. "I don't blame her though. I would be pissed at you as well if you chose to dagger me for years."

Klaus ignored Grace, he didn't have the time or the patience for an argument with her when he already had Jacob being a dick to him and one twin pissed at him was bad enough.

"Rebekah it's your big brother come out," Klaus called out. "Come out wherever you are."

Rebekah rushed over to Klaus with the dagger in her hand and stab him in the chest. "Got to hell Nik!"

"Someone's angry," Jacob said, he was not standing beside his sister. "Next time aim a little higher."

"Shut it, Jacob, I've had about enough of you for one day." Klaus snapped at him, taking the dagger out of his chest and dropping it onto the floor. "You knew that it wouldn't kill me." He said to his sister.

"If only it had put you to sleep for a while, then you would know what it feels like it would always give us all some peace." Jacob liked to talk without thinking first and that caused Grace to slap on on the head which just annoyed him because he was getting fed up with people hitting him on the head. "Don't do that again."

Jacob was caught by surprise when someone crashed him into and that someone was his older sister Rebekah hugging him and after he got over the shock of nearly landing on his ass, he awkwardly hugged her back. "Lovely to see you too sis."

Rebekah pulled back from the hug only to bring her hand back and slap Jacob hard across the face. "That was for leaving us and letting us think you think you were dead."

"What the hell is it hit Jacob day or something." He rubbed the cheek, he was slapped on. "I bet Grace never got that sort of welcome from you."

Grace laughed and shook her head. "No, but I did get some speech for leaving. I guess she was leaving the slap for you." she looked her sister up and down checking out her clothes. "I think we need to go shopping Bekah it's time to change your look."

Klaus stepped forward. "As great as it was to see Jacob getting slapped." his younger brother just flipped him off not able to come up with anything. "We've got things to take care off, but first Rebekah I have a surprise for you." Rebekah just narrowed her eyes at him. "You can come out now."

Stefan comes out and Klaus gave him back his memory of him and Rebekah.

Jacob clapped his hands together loudly breaking up the reunion between his siblings and Stefan. "Since everyone now remembers each other. How we get back to things that matter because I've got places to be." He ignored his twins look and continued on. "Rebekah some witch bitch named Gloria said you know or have something she needs for us to contact the original witch, so care to help us please."

"The original witch?" Rebekah repeated when he said.

Jacob nodded. "Yes, so what do you have that she needs."

Rebekah's hand moved to her neck, getting confused when she couldn't feel her necklace around her neck where it was meant to be. "Where's my necklace? What did you do with it?" she asked Klaus like he was the one to steal it from her. "I never take it off."

The thing they needed the most wasn't where it meant to be meaning they were all back to square one.

~#~#~#~#~

Jacob stood outside an unknown motel room in Chicago he glanced around the place feeling paranoid in case anyone decided to follow him here.

When he was about to knock on the door, it was forced open by the person inside the room. Jacob never got a chance to greet them before he was grabbed by the front of his shit and pulled into the room and roughly pushed against the door when it closed.

Familiar lips crashed into his and he didn't waste any time in kissing them back and he was the first one to pull away. "Katherine please don't tell me that's how you always greet everyone."

"Only the ones I like." Katherine smiled at him. "Are you here to talk or do you want to have fun with me."

"What do you think?" He kissed her as she wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him closer to her body.

Jacob slowly walked Katherine towards the bed not once breaking their kiss until they fell onto the bed.

"I love you," Katherine told him before he could kiss her again, she put her hand on his cheek looking into his eyes being all serious. "I just want you to know so you'll remember that. And remember, anything that happens, it's not to hurt you or Grace please just don't hate me."

Jacob moved from her and lay down beside her. "I like you." That seemed hard for him to admit as he didn't believe in having feelings for anyone. "I'm not ready to say I love you just yet, but I'll get there someday well I hope I will. And just so you know I'll never hate you, but I'll never forgive you if you do anything that could hurt my family. That'll break the trust that I've got for you."

"I know." Katherine sighed, she knew this would be the last night she ever got with him before everything went to hell, but that wasn't going to stop her from trying to get Jacob to love her the way that she loves him.

Damon and Stefan didn't come too close to the way Katherine ever felt for Jacob, he was the first person that ever made her feel like she belonged somewhere. He made her feel alive and she was going to break down his walls so he would stop thinking having feelings for someone would make you feel weak.

"Good." Jacob said, "Now can we get to the fun stuff because all this talk about feelings is such a turn off for me."

Katherine laughed and hovered over him leaning down so there noise where barley touches. "I love you."

"And I like you," Jacob said. "Now shut up." he smiled and pulled her down and kissed her and soon after the both of them lost their self in each other forgetting about the rest of the world right now at this moment it was just the two of them.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**FOUR | FEELINGS**

~#~#~#~#~

 

Grace woke everyone up early to take her sister Rebekah shopping like she promised, she dragged them too few stores and now they are sitting in the last one waiting for Rebekah to try on more clothes Grace ended up picking out for her.

Grace was barely paying attention to anyone she on her phone waiting for Jacob to call her back.

In the middle of the night while Grace and everyone were sleeping Jacob disappeared. Worrying Grace in the process.

"What do you think Grace?" Rebekah asked getting her sister's attention away from her phone, she was glued to that thing since they got here and it was annoying Rebekah.

"About what?" Grace asked, she heard Klaus say something, but pay no attention to him.

"This." She gestured to the clothes she was now wearing, a short black dress. "Do you think it looks okay?"

"If you like it then who am I to judge." She gave her a thumbs up before going back to texting something on her phone.

Rebekah sighed, she was not okay with that answer, she knew her sister wasn't judging her, but she wanted a better answer than the one she got.

"Why are you grumpy." Rebekah asked Klaus, "And what's the matter with you Grace? You offered to take me shopping and you're not being helpful at all."

Grace put her phone in her pocket to give her sister the attention that she wanted. "Sorry, It's Jacob, I'm worried about him. He left during the middle of the night and he's not been back since it's not like him to ignore me like this."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Jacob a big boy, Grace I'm sure he could take care of himself without his little sister worrying about him."

"I know he can." she ignored the comment about the little sister part. "I can't help but worry about him. We've been through a lot of shit through the years, you don't know what we've been through and Jacob tends to be the one to get the beatings and shit."

"He'll be fine Grace," Rebekah assured her sister, she wanted to know what stuff they've been through, but that will be a story for another time.

Grace smiled at her sister looking at her outfit again. "You look beautiful by the way."

"Thank you." Rebekah looked back at her brother who thought, staring at his glass than doing shopping. "Now Klaus answer my question. Why are you grumpy?"

"If you must know I needed one thing from you for my witch," Klaus answered and he knew Jacob wanted to kill the witch. "To find out why my hybrids are dying, one thing. Your necklace and you lost it."

"I didn't lose it." No, it was taken from her. "It's been missing for 90 years."

"Maybe someone stole it from you, did you ever think of that," Grace spoke up. "You were running for your life that night and the necklace could've fallen from your neck without you noticing."

"She makes a good point," Klaus said, nodding towards Grace.

"What about you Stefan?" Grace asked the vampire who hasn't said anything since they got here. "Surely you could remember something. Maybe you are the one who stole it from her."

"Why would I want to steal a necklace." Stefan leans forward in his seat to face Grace.

"I don't know why would you?" Grace shrugged. "You're the only that can answer that. Maybe you saw something nice laying on the ground and picked it up and kept it for yourself. Maybe you gave it to someone special, someone like Elena."

"Leave him alone Grace, he didn't take it," Rebekah answered before Stefan and Klaus could say anything. "So Stefan what do you think?" she changed the subject back to talking about her outfit.

Stefan looked away from Grace to look at her sister. "I like it."

Rebekah stared at Stefan for a moment with a look on her face that said she didn't believe him.

"What? I said I like it?"

"I can always tell when you're lying," Rebekah said before going back to the changing rooms probable to change her clothes again.

Grace and Klaus gave him a look. "Nice one. Good work." Klaus said to him, which Grace just gave a sarcastic thumbs up.

"You were the one that pulled the dagger out of her."

"I heard that," Rebekah said from the changing rooms.

Grace laughed and took the champagne bottle from Klaus to pour herself some more. "Were you running off too." She asked Stefan when he got up from his seat."

"To get some fresh air." He said before leaving.

"How do you know Elena?" Klaus decided to ask his sister.

"Katherine." She answered.

"And how do you know Katherine?"

"Jacob."

"You're not going to give me a straight answered are you?"

Grace shook her head and laughed. "No, not yet." she wanted to know what was so special about Elena. "Now what are you going to do when you find out your pet is lying to you and he was the one to take Rebekah necklace?"

"You are starting to sound like Jacob." Klaus has heard Jacob refer to Stefan as his pet who follows him about like he's a lost puppy. "And to your answer, he's going to wish he was dead."

~#~#~#~#~

When Stefan said he was going out for fresh air, he didn't expect to see Katherine across the street locking lips with Jacob.

Jacob and Katherine pulled away from each other, exchange a few words the Jacob was making his way towards him while Katherine stood there for a moment before leaving.

Jacob shoved past Stefan without saying before he made his way to the store where his family was.

Grace spotted her brother before Klaus. "Where the hell have you been." she moved to make room for him to sit down. "I've been trying to get hold you all morning." She handed him a glass as he sat down.

"Sorry, my phone was on silent." Jacob lied, he took the glass from her and began drinking it.

"You look like you had a good time last night." Klaus teased him already knowing he was with someone.

"What makes you think that?" Jacob asked.

"Because you are still wearing the same clothes you had on yesterday." Grace answer. "Meaning you got lucky with someone or you went on a killing spree last night."

"Yes, I met up with someone last night and no I'm not telling you," Jacob said not giving anything away. "I wasn't getting my fun spending time with you guys so I went and got my own fun." he looked around the store looking for his other sister. "Where is Rebekah?"

"I'm right here," Rebekah said as she came back out the dressing room carrying clothes over her and now wearing something different than she had on before. Now she was wearing a simple white stop with stop with shorts. "So mind telling us who the unlucky person was, you decided to spend your night with."

"That is none of your business." Jacob smiled at her. "Klaus I'm surprised you let your pet out of your sight."

"Stop calling him that," Klaus said. "Do you know something about him that I don't?"

"Only the fact that I don't like or trust him," Jacob answered he knew Stefan was hiding something. "You shouldn't trust him."

"What about you Grace." The said sister gave him a puzzled look. "You think I should trust Stefan or do you agree with Jacob?"

"You want me to tell you the truth?" He nodded. "I'm with Jacob, I don't trust him, but I do like him. I think he's keeping something from you and I also think you should buy your time with him, try to catch him out." she turned to her sister. "And I think you should have a talk with Stefan, get him alone somehow, use your charm get him to talk after all you two had a thing back in the day."

"Alright, we'll do it your way." Klaus stood up. "But first we are all going to go back to the bar and find out where that damn necklace is."

~#~#~#~#~

Klaus and Rebekah were standing at the bar area while Gloria worked her magic on finding the missing necklace.

Jacob and Grace were sitting by themselves talking when Stefan came back cause the twins to stop talking to look his way, but the young vampire refused to look at them for some odd reason.

"You left us," Rebekah said to Stefan sounding unhappy.

"Yeah, sorry," Stefan said, not sounding sorry. "Retail therapy was making my head explode."

"Tell me about it," Klaus said.

"What's she doing?" Stefan asked talking about Gloria.

"She's trying to find Rebekah's necklace," Grace answered. "And she's failing, so much for her being a powerful witch."

Gloria stopped chanting to glare at Grace. "It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to use."

"So use me." Rebekah hopped off the bar, making her way over to the witch. "I only wore it for a thousand years."

"Or maybe we could use Stefan." Grace nodded towards the vampire getting everyone to stare at her well everyone except her brother.

Jacob was watching Stefan every move just waiting for him to slip up somehow.

"I mean he was there that night Rebekah lost it." She knew that wouldn't work, but she just wanted him to admit that he was the one to take it.

Gloria shook her head. "That won't work either, it was Rebekah's necklace so her idea is better."

Rebekah smiled at her sibling and took a seat on the table. "All right, give me your hand sweetheart." She did what was asked of her and gave the witch her hand.

"She's looking for the necklace," Stefan asked, getting worried for Elena.

"Haven't you been listening to anything that has been going on?" Jacob walked over to Stefan. "You know it's time you told us where it all is before it's too late," he warned him before walking back over to his sister.

Jacob gave Grace a look which she nodded, already knowing what he was thinking just by his look.

"I can sense something," Gloria said, a few moments later she dropped Rebekah's hand. "I found it."

"So where is it?" Rebekah asked.

"It doesn't work like that, I get images.." Well, that was a load of bull she knew something and the twins knew that. "There's a girl with her friends."

"Yes, a dead girl with dead friends." Rebekah harshly cuts of the witch. "If I don't get my necklace back.

"Well, I'll have to dive back in to get the details."

"So dive."

"I mean more time," Gloria said as Klaus walked over to the table. "And space. You're harshing my ju-ju."

"I think we can wait here while you do your magic," Grace said to the witch coming too close to her. "We don't have time for any more of your games. So get the job done before I make you."

"Hey, you know, why don't we just come back later," Stefan said, grabbing Grace by her arm, pulling her away from Gloria before she decided to rip the witch apart. "I'm hungry, I'll let you pick what we eat," he said to Klaus.

"That's the first time you've said something that I could agree on," Jacob said standing next to Stefan. "Although do you mind removing your hand from my sister before I make you." He smiled when Stefan did what he asked, he then put his hand on the vampire's shoulder and squeeze it like Klaus did to him to the other day. "Now let's go get food."

~#~#~#~#~

The twins followed Stefan after he left after they got their 'food'

They kept hidden for a while when they saw him go back to the bar they decided to buy their time before going inside to see what he was up to instead they decided to go somewhere else.

When Jacob and Grace got back to the bar they saw Katherine there killing the witch saving Stefan from dying at the hands of the witch.

Grace had to hold her brother back before he went inside to comfort Katherine instead they listen to what was being said, turns out they were talking about bring their father back to get to Klaus.

Now Jacob knew what Katherine meant the night before about her doing something he wouldn't like and this is why he hated letting people get close to him.

Grace was going to comforted Katherine when Stefan only to get held back by her brother.

"No, just leave it, she not worth it." He yanked his phone out his phone and called his brother who picked up on the first ring. "Your witch is dead and you have Stefan to blame for that." Not waiting for a reply he hung up the phone.

"Why didn't you say anything about Katherine?" Grace questions her brother.

"Because I don't need him hurting her," Jacob answered her. "If anyone going to comfort Katherine then it's going to be me and me only."

"Are you in love with her?"

Jacob stopped walking and face his sister. "I like her." he ran a hand through his hair. "I don't believe in love."

"I think you love her because if you didn't then you would've told our brother about her helping Stefan and that she was the one to kill the witch, not Stefan."

"Are you mad that I was right all along about Stefan," Jacob asked. "I mean I knew you were catching some feelings for him. I think you forgot about his girlfriend back home and that our sister likes him."

Grace had no idea what has gotten into her brother. "Don't turn this on me." she snapped at him. "You're trying to turn this on me because you don't want to admit you're in love with a bitch."

Jacob glared at her. "Don't talk about her like that."

Grace threw her hands up. "So what, it's alright for you to diss the people I love, but it's not okay for me to do it to you."

"I don't love her!" He started to get fed up with repeating himself.

"Yes, you do!" she yelled back at him. "Just admit you love her and get it over with."

"Piss off." he shook his head and walked away from him.

"You can't keep running away from this." Grace ran after, grabbed his arm made him stop walking. "Nobody going to think your weak Jacob for being in love. I know you think it makes you weak, but it doesn't. It makes you strong and if you are in love with Katherine then it's okay."

Jacob slowly turns to face her. "I can't love her when I don't even know what love feels like. Nobody's ever loved me long enough for me to know what it feels like and we are not meant to love we are not human we don't get to feel love."

"That's not true, I love you," Grace told him. "Your my brother and I love you, I know that's not enough, but family love should be enough." she shook her head. "And just because we are not human anymore doesn't mean we don't have the right to love, we have every right to feel love like everyone else."

"Why are you doing this to me?" He had no idea why she chooses now to ask him all these questions when she could have asked him years okay. "Do you want me to admit that I love Katherine so you can be happy. Do you want me to admit that I think I've loved her for years just don't know how to tell her without feeling weak? I don't trust her anymore, so why bother."

Grace smiled. "I don't need you do anything anymore because you just admitted to being in love with Katherine." she looped her arm through his. "Now let's go back to our family."

"I hate you," Jacob said. "If you ever repeat anything about what I just said to you then I'm going to make you regret it."

"Jacob your threats don't scare me, but don't worry, I won't say anything to anyone, I'm just happy that you admitted even though you still think it makes you weak."

Jacob ignored her. "I can't wait to snap Stefan neck when we go back." At least he had something to take his anger out on.

~#~#~#~#~

Rebekah and Stefan were kissing when the twins returned to the warehouse.

Grace was going to hate to ruin her sister's happiness, but it had to be done. "Stop kissing him sis, he's got a girlfriend back home."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes looking between at her siblings and Stefan. "No, he doesn't," she said, stepping away from Stefan. "She's dead Klaus killed her.

Jacob shook his head. "No, she alive the last time we saw her. How did you think we knew all about Stefan and Klaus and where to find our brother. It wasn't just his brother that told us it was Elena." He looked back at Grace. "I do think we've been kept in the dark about something if Elena is meant to be dead." He looked back at Stefan. "Looks like you've finally been caught, tell me how does it feel to know Klaus is going to either kill you?"

"Gloria's gone." Klaus chose the perfect moment to come back. "We need to find a new witch immediately." He looked at everyone. "What's going on."

"Elena, his girlfriend who is meant to be dead is very much alive," Jacob told him.

"And he was asking about Mikael," Rebekah added. "He's not with us Nik. I can sense it."

"Klaus." Stefan was about to defend himself only to have Klaus napped his neck much to Jacob disappointed.

"I wanted to be the one to do that." Jacob crossed his arms and glared at Stefan body. "I've been waiting to do that for a while and you took that away from me."

"You will have plenty of time to do it on the way back to Mystic Falls,"

 


	6. Chapter 6

**FIVE | PRANK NIGHT GONE WRONG.**

~#~#~#~#~

 

Stefan woke up confused in the back of a truck with Rebekah waiting for him to wake up.

"Oh, he lives," Rebekah said, she was bored with waiting for him to wake up again.

"What happened?" Stefan asked the original vampire.

"You took a beating, my brother Jacob had fun with breaking your neck all afternoon." She answered. "I do think it has been the most fun he's had on this trip. I wonder what you did to make him hate you. Jacob has a temper on him, I do believe he takes after my other brother Kol after they two together did cause a lot of trouble when they were together."

"Why did Klaus bring us back to Mystic Falls?" Stefan decided to ask, he didn't want to know about the original's family history.

"Jacob must have snapped your neck way too many times since you're playing dumb." She glared at him. "You can stop the act now, we know Elena's alive. Meaning we know your little secret, but don't worry little miss perfect won't be alive for much longer, well if the twins have anything to do with it or maybe Klaus. Whichever one gets to her first."

"I've done everything Klaus asked me to do." Stefan had to play the part all summer. "I even keep Jacob dirty little secret about him and Katherine."

"You just failed to mention anything about that doppelganger being alive," Rebekah argued back taking a step closer. "I would keep whatever you think you know about my brother and Katherine to yourself because if you don't then you're going to wish you were dead." She has seen Jacob angry and she wouldn't want to see that again.

"Where are Klaus and the twins?"

"With any luck, they are ripping that cow's bloody head off."

Stefan thinking about Elena goes to attack Rebekah knocking both of them out of the truck to the ground. "Where is she?"

Rebekah laughed. "You really do love her don't you." she got up and pushed him against the truck and grabbed a grabbed a crowbar. "Consider me jealous." she drove the crowbar into his stomach.

~#~#~#~#~

Elena made her way to Alaric class so she could do something to his desk for senior prank night Before she made it to the hunters' classroom she ran into Klaus.

"There's my girl." Klaus smiled at her.

"Klaus!" This wasn't how she wanted it to go she wanted him to think she was dead, so he wouldn't kill her and now he was here standing in front of her so she did the only thing she could think of and turned and ran the other way only to come face to face with Jacob.

"Miss me." Jacob roughly grabbed Elena. "I'm guessing my look on your face you didn't. My sister and I didn't know that you Elena should be dead and if we just told Klaus about you then things would've been easier." he spun her around to face Klaus again, who grabbed Elena from him and started dragging her through the halls with him following close behind them.

"You put a rather large kink in my plans sweetheart," Klaus told the girl. "The point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids." He would be glaring at his brother by now if he saw him rolling his eyes at him. "I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is, it has something to with the fact that you're still breathing."

"If you're going to kill me, just do it." Elena snapped at him.

"Where's the fun in that," Jacob said coming to walk beside them. "It's better to play a game before you get killed and I've got a feeling you won't like my game." his hand came in contact with her cheek, causing her to flinch a little, he then moved his hand to move some of her hair behind her ear he leaned a little bit closer to her. "Do you want to play a game with me, Elena?"

"Enough Jacob, you'll have fun later," Klaus said, causing his brother to move away from the girl. "Elena just so we're clear, I'm not going to kill you. Not until I know I'm right, although I do have other ways to make you suffer."

Klaus dragged Elena into the gym where some students were setting things up for senior prank night. "Attention seniors," Klaus called out to them all in an American accent. "You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home."

Jacob wasn't paying any attention to Klaus he was paying more attention to his sister Grace flirting with someone. So he decides to leave his brother and Elena to go over to Grace.

Jacob put his arm around his sister's shoulder. "Hello, Grace, who might this be?"

If he was getting asked the question the boy put his hand out to greet Jacob. "I'm-"

Jacob glared at the boy. "I don't think I was asking you. So put your hand away." the said boy puts his hand back down at his side.

"Jacob, this is Logan," Grace told her brother, he knew all too well about how he was overprotective of her these days. "He was just telling me everything about senior prank night." she smiled at Logan.

If Jacob wasn't going to have fun with Elena then he was going to have his fun with Logan.

"Do you to like games, Logan?" Jacob asked the boy who looked him like he was crazy. "I love games and I even have one in mind right now, you might not like it but I don't care."

Grace had a feeling where this was going and she didn't know if she wanted him to stop or keep going.

"It's easy, all you have to do is make it out of this gym before I catch and kill you."

Logan looked back at Grace like he was asking her if Jacob was seriously but all he got was a shrug of the shoulders.

"Run." Jacob compels Logan.

Grace slapped her brother on the chest with the back of her hand. "I can't believe you just did that. You scared him away."

"What? I wanted to have some fun, I haven't had fun in a while." Jacob said to her with a smile on his face. "You know how much I love to play with my victims and you can't say anything you love to as well."

It was true Jacob and Grace always loved to play a game called cat and mouse with their victims before they destroyed them.

"Now do you want to play or do you want to sit this one out?" He asked his twin who of course didn't want to sit this one out. "Ladies first then." he waved his hand forward to where Logan was about to reach the doors of the gym before Grace caught him and soon after Jacob joined his sister.

Elena seeing the whole thing turned to look away in disgust when she saw the twins bite into the guys' neck feeding on him like the monster that they were.

While Klaus was looking at Elena with a smile on his face. "You've got to love them right?" he said to her. "They do know how to have a good time."

No Elena didn't like them, she thought they were sick and disgusting. She thought they might be worse than Klaus and she didn't want to be around either one of them again.

Jacob and Grace were now standing next to their brother after being done with Logan.

Jacob looked right at Elena. "I did tell you, Elena, that you wouldn't like my game." he wiped away the blood from his chin.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena decided to ask Klaus in case she said something to Jacob that he might not like. "What have you done with him?"

"Stefan on a timeout," Klaus answered here.

"Bonnie, get out of here!" Elena warned her friend when she and Matt walked into the gym. She didn't need any of her friends getting hurt because of her and she didn't need Klaus hurting Bonnie when he knew it was her fault for Elena being alive.

Klaus was in front of Bonnie before she could escape. "I was wondering when you'd show up. Now can get started." He looked back at a girl who was still standing on one foot next to a boy. "Dana, why don't you relax. You and Chad sit tight." He glanced back at the witch. "I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?"

"That's right," Bonnie stated, standing tall she wasn't going to let him scare her easily. "If you want to blame someone, then blame me."

"You're being brave for someone who could be dead at any given moment," Jacob told the witch.

Bonnie looked past Klaus to where the twins were standing, this is the first time her seeing them after hearing about them from Elena she couldn't help but what to meet the new vampire who seemed to have made even Damon scared.

"Be nice Jacob," Grace warned her brother.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Ignore them," he told Bonnie. "Now there's no need for blame love." getting back to what was importing. "Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effect. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you fix it."

Rebekah entered the gym with a struggling Tyler getting everyone's attention. "

"I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah," Klaus told everyone. "Word of warning. She can be quite mean." He then nodded towards the twins. "And they two over there are my long lost brother and sister and yes they are twins and their names are Jacob and Grace but just towards you they've got a temper on them worse than mine or my sisters." He explains to Matt, Bonnie and Tyler. "Don't even think about getting on their bad side. It won't end well for either one of you."

"Don't be an ass," Rebekah said, throwing Tyler to Klaus.

"Leave him alone," Elena yelled at the originals to let her friend go.

"I'm going to make this very simple," Klaus said to everyone but his siblings. "Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible actually." He bit his wrist and forced Tyler to drink his blood. "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake, you better hurry."

Klaus snapped Tyler's neck while the werewolf friends were in shock about what happened to their friend. The Originals didn't have a care in the world with what just happened.

Matt rushed over to his friend's body. "You killed him."

"Don't worry, he'll come back," Jacob stated. "Klaus' blood will turn him into a hybrid."

"Well, that's if he doesn't reject the blood like every other werewolf so far," Grace added.

"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition," Klaus added to that turning to Bonnie. "Go on and fetch your grimoires and enchantments, and what not." He grabbed Elena's arm. "I'll hold on to Elena for safe keeping."

Elena gave Bonnie a nod to tell her she would be okay. The witch then left with Matt.

"So this is the latest doppelganger," Rebekah said looking over Elena. "The original one was much prettier."

"I think Jacob will agree with you on that one sis." Grace smiled at her brother who was, in fact, looking at Elena. "She is, in fact, his bed buddy." She smirked at Elena. "Watch out Elena you might find yourself in my brother's bed something you might be okay with, Well, if you ever get bored of the Salvatore brothers."

Jacob glared his sister. "Shut up Grace."

"Yes shut up Grace." Klaus mocked his brother. "Rebekah, why don't you and Grace take the wolf boy elsewhere."

Rebekah scoffed and grabbed Tyler dragging him out the gym with her sister following leaving their brothers behind.

"Just ignore them, pretty little thing," Klaus said to Elena before looking back at his brother. "You and Katherine? Didn't see that one coming."

"Don't you start."

~#~#~#~#~

Elena sat down next to Dana rubbing the girls back comforting the scared girl.

Jacob was pacing back and forth in front of Elena glancing down at now and again.

Moments later Stefan came into gym ignoring Elena and goes straight for Klaus.

"Come to save your damsel, mate?" Klaus asked the vampire.

"I came to ask for your forgiveness and pledge my loyalty." That got an eye roll from Jacob who seems to think Stefan was trying to save his own ass so Klaus didn't kill him for betraying him.

"Well, you broke that pledge once already."

"Elena means nothing to me anymore." Stefan lied. "And whatever you ask of me then I'll do it."

"Fair enough." Klaus walked closer to Stefan. "Let's drink on it." he points to where Dana and Chad were. "Kill them." Stefan didn't move to do anything. "What are you waiting for? Kill them."

"No! Stefan, don't" Elena yelled, shaking her head. "He's not going to hurt me. He already said -"

Klaus hits Elena so hard that she falls to the floor, getting Stefan angry that he rushes to Klaus, his fangs out, Jacob grabs him by the throat before he could reach Klaus.

"Don't be stupid," Jacob warns the vampire. "You know it won't end for you."

"She means nothing to you!?" Klaus snapped at Stefan. "Your lies just keep piling up."

"Let her go!" Stefan said as Jacob's grip on his neck tightens. "I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!"

"Your word doesn't mean much." Klaus stood next to his brother "I lived by your world all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this." he nodded to his brother "Jacob go ahead."

Jacob didn't want to do his brother's dirty work for him, but by the looks of it, he had to. "Stop fighting." He compiled Stefan. "It's pathetic."

"Don't do this," Stefan begged.

"Yeah your right, I shouldn't be the one to do this to you," Jacob said, letting go of the vampire backing away from him. "After all, it wasn't me who you betrayed now was it?" he smiled at Stefan. "It was my brother so Klaus he's all yours."

Klaus didn't waste any second by taking his brother's place, grabbing Stefan by the throat the same way Jacob did. "I didn't want to do this." He really didn't. "All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it."

"Don't...Don't."

Klaus compels Stefan. "You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey."

"No Stefan." Elena needed him to fight and not become Klaus' pet and if Jacob knew what she was thinking, then he would've laughed.

"Well, this just got serious," Jacob said, standing next to Elena watching what was happening with his brother and Stefan.

Elena looked at from her boyfriend to glare at Jacob. "Why didn't you stop this from happening?"

"Why would I want to stop it?" He had no idea why she would think he cared about what happened to Stefan and the rest of them. "I think you've got me confused with someone else."

Elena closed her eyes and shook her head. "Katherine was the one that said you were here to help us, but you haven't done anything to help us since you got here."

"Let me tell you something about Katherine." Jacob leans closer to Elena causing the said girl to step back. "She lies, it's something she's always been good at. She makes you believe something then the next she stabs you in the back without a care in the world."

"You should know," Elena argued back. "You sleep with her, meaning you've fallen into her trap just like the rest of us."

"Are you jealous?" Jacob questions her, by the sound of it she was. "You know, if you wanted to sleep with me, then all you had to do was ask. I wouldn't mind that at all." he laughed and moved away from her. "I'm starting to think about what my sister said to you." he looked back at Stefan who now feeding on Chad and Dana. "You should just be quiet for a while and watch the show."

~#~#~#~#~

"How long have we got to wait for someone to wake up."

Grace was sitting next to her sister in the hall with their backs against the locker while they waited for the blonde girl Jacob took a liking to at the party. If only he was here instead of her, that way he could get to talk to her again.

"Looks like your question has been answered, sis," Rebekah said to her just as the Caroline woke up from her nap. "We didn't have mobile telephones in my day." She started talking looking through Caroline phone. "Would have made life a whole lot easier, I suppose."

Rebekah leaned closer to Grace snapping a picture of them both, she turned the phone back around looking at the picture and smiled. "Cute."

"Where's Tyler?" Caroline asked the original sisters.

"Your boyfriend or whatever is on a timeout, he's been a very bad boy," Grace told her. "Sorry I know it's no time for jokes since he's dead-ish." she pointed out the werewolf for the vampire.

Caroline turned to look at Tyler laying on the floor behind her not moving. "What did you do to him?"

"Like my sister just told you." Rebekah sighed. "He's on a timeout so just think of it as he's takin a nap-"

"And when or if he wakes up, he'll become a hybrid," Grace added. "Why does Jacob always have to like the annoying ones I'll never know," she said to her sister.

Rebekah laughed, looking through Caroline phone. "Ugh vomit," she said when she came to a picture of Stefan and Elena together then something catches her eye. Zooming on the picture to get a closer look at the necklace around Elena's neck. "Is that my neck-"

"You okay?" Grace asked her sister looking at the phone and her sister who looked pissed.

Rebekah got up from the phone going over to the Caroline showing her the phone. "Why is that doppelganger bitch wearing my necklace!"

"Woah! Rebekah don't be harsh"

Rebekah glared at her sister. "She's got my necklace and I'm going to find out why." she grabbed her sister's wrist and dragged her back to the gym

~#~#~#~#~

Stefan was now feeding on Chad back at the gym, which Elena looks disgusted by it.

Klaus kneels down behind Elena. "It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element." he smiled over at Stefan. "The species has become such a broody lot."

"No, you did this to him." Elena glared at him. She even glared over at Jacob who was laying down on the bleachers with his eyes closed.

"I invited him to the party, love. He's the one dancing on the table." Klaus said to her causing Jacob to laugh.

"Where is it?!" Rebekah yelled when she entered the gym still dragging Grace with her. "Where is my necklace?" she asked Elena

"What the bloody hell is she going on about?" Jacob asked his twin coming to stand next to her.

"Elena has the necklace we've been looking for." Looks like she was right all along about Stefan giving Elena the necklace.

Grace took the phone from her sister's hand about to pass it to Jacob only for it to be snatched from her hands by Klaus'.

Klaus zoomed the picture to look at the necklace. Jacob looked over his brother's shoulder to get a closer look.

Klaus past the phone to Jacob and looked over at Stefan "Well, well more lies."

"Rebekah would like to know where her necklace is," Grace said to Elena. "So do you mind telling us where it is please."

"I don't have it anymore," Elena told them, looking at Jacob wanting him to believe her more than the others.

Jacob careful looked at Elena to see if she was lying or not. He wanted to believe her and she was somehow growing on him and that scared him since he had no idea why he was feeling different towards her.

"Your lying!" Rebekah vamps out and bites Elena's neck, but only to have the twins push her away from the girl.

"Knock it off!" Jacob snapped at his sister. "You won't be able to know where it is if you kill her, so back the hell off!" He glared at his sister only to have her glare right back.

Rebekah looked between the twins glaring at them for protecting the doppelganger. She hated how she just got them back into her life and they were already protecting the doppelganger instead of backing her up.

"Make her tell me where it is Nik." Rebekah pleaded with her brother.

Klaus looked down at Elena where Grace was covering the bite on the girl's neck with her hand. "Where's the necklace sweetheart? Be honest."

"I'm telling the truth, Katherine stole it."

Everyone turned to look at Jacob like he was to blame for Kathrine taking the necklace.

"Your girlfriend just had to make things harder for everyone else didn't she?" Klaus said to Jacob and Jacob was about to defend Katherine in so way before Klaus started talking again. "Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for you witch, but since we're going this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?"

Klaus walked over to the scoreboard in the gym and turned it on. There's a buzzer sound through the whole gym when the clock appears on the board.

Klaus goes back over to Stefan and compels him. "Twenty minutes, if Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to."

Elena pushed Grace's hand away from her neck and moves to stand up. "Klaus! Don't do this to him"

"No one leaves." Klaus still complying Stefen points to Elena, "If she tries to run, fracture her spine."

Rebekah and Klaus got ready to leave the gym, Rebekah was the one to look back noticing the twins not moving to following them, she grabbed her brother's arm getting him to stop and look back at the twins.

"Jacob, Grace!" Klaus yelled back at them. "Let's go!"

"No, I think we'll be fine with staying here." Grace shook her head.

Klaus didn't like that answer so he walked back to them and grabbed Grace roughly back the arm getting ready to force her out of the gym only to have Jacob shove him away from his sister.

"Don't touch her!" No matter who the person was Jacob wasn't going to let anyone treat his sister like that and he didn't care that it was his own brother. "We've decided we don't want to be here anymore." He looked at Grace. "Come on, we're going home, I've had enough for one night."

"Running away again," Klaus said, glaring at the twins. "You won't be able to hide this time. This time I'll find you and when I do, I'll be bringing you back home where you belong and I don't care if it's in a box."

"Don't threaten us with that stupid dagger," Grace said. "We're still going to be here when you need us. But just so you know when we get Kol back and if he wants to leave, then we'll be going with him."

Everyone in the family knew how close the twins were to Kol after all they did betray the rest of the family by protecting Kol.

Grace took a look at the clock before looking back at Klaus. "You better go and do what you were going to do. Your time is running out."

Klaus never said anything he just left the gym with his sister.

"One more thing," Jacob said before rushing over to Stefan and snapping his neck. "That should give you enough time to get away or whatever," he said to Elena. "Oh, and another thing."

Elena looked at the original vampire confused even his sister was confused on what was happening.

Jacob walked over to Elena biting into his own wrist and held it out to her. "You need to heal that bite on your neck, so drink."

Elena hesitated before taking a hold of his arm and drinking his blood from his wrist after she was done she smiled at him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, just don't die please," Jacob said. "Don't really want to be your sire." he patted her on the shoulder and took one last look at Stefan's body before going to his sister's side.

"What just happened?" Grace question her brother.

"That was me being nice." Jacob shrugged, "I hope she doesn't get used to it because I'm not doing that again, being nice hurts."

"Also Klaus is going to kill you when he finds out what you just did."

"I can handle our brother."

 


	7. Chapter 7

**SIX | HELL**

~#~#~#~#~

 Jacob got a rude awakening with someone banging on the door. He looked towards the bed where his sister usually slept only to see her bed empty and the sound of the water running in the bathroom.

He had no idea how his sister does it sometimes, she could go bed late at night and wake up early in the morning and still be happy while if Jacob didn't get much sleep then he would be grumpy just like he now getting woke up when he's only had a few hours worth of sleep

After leaving the school the night before the twins decided to drive out of town, found themselves somewhere they could get drunk and fed on a few people. With the week they've had they needed it.

Jacob and Grace didn't get back to their motel until five in the morning even then they didn't sleep. They stayed up and drunk themselves silly some more for, that only last for an hour before sleep took over them.

The oldest twin threw the covers off his body in angry when the person on the other end was still banging on their door, he found his hoodie on the floor and quickly put it on.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up." Jacob yanked the door glaring at the person on the other end only to furrowed in confusion when he saw his sister. He thought she would've left with their brother.

"I was getting ready to kick this door open." Rebekah shoved him aside to walk inside.

"Be all means come in." Jacob rubbed his head, he was ready for a headache to come.

"This place is a dump." Rebekah comment on their room, looking around making a face in disgust.

The room was too small for her liking, all they had in the room was two single beds. A small tv, with a desk and chairs she was surprised they even were able to fit that much in one room that small. Jacob and Grace's things were even scattered all over the place like they didn't care if they lived in a dump.

"Couldn't you a have found somewhere better to stay," Rebekah said. "You know, why don't you come stay with me at the Salvatore's house."

"We like it here." Jacob finally closed the door. "We hate staying in fancy places, we prefer staying in a motel room or even hotel rooms when we feel like it. And I'd rather rip my own heart out over and over again than stay with the Salvatores." Getting tortured was better than living with them. "Now please explain to me why you here then leave so I can go back to sleep."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and ignored what was said about the Salvatores. "You and Grace are coming with me that's why I'm here early." she moved to one of the suitcases that were at bottom of the bed which happen to be Jacob's since Grace had hers on the table already opened with half of her clothes out of it.

Rebekah took out a pair of jeans and a top and threw them over to Jacob. "Get dressed and hurry or else we'll be late."

Jacob caught the clothes and narrowed his eyes at his sister. "What exactly are we going to be late for? I don't know we had anything planned for today."

"You do now, we're are going to school together." Rebekah smiled like school was something to be exciting for.

"No." He threw his clothes on his sister's bed then climbed back into his own. "Grace and I have never been to school and we're not about to start now. So you're on your own." He waved his hand to the door, thinking she'll get the hint to leave him and alone. "Don't slam the door on your way out." He pulled the cover over his body and tried to get back to sleep.

Rebekah wasn't one to not get her way, so she walked over to his bed yanked the covers off of him and grabbed him by the arm. She pulled yanked him roughly out of off bed causing both of them crash into the way behind Rebekah.

"Jacob you're sixteen so you've got to go to school. It's the law." He has not been sixteen in a long time. "Get get ready before you make me angry.

Jacob didn't have time to tell his sister that his sister was in the bathroom before she was shoving his clothes back into his arms and pushing him in the bathroom.

Grace had her back to the door doing her makeup in the mirror when she heard her brother banging his head against the door and mumbling something under his breath.

"If you keeping banging your head then you're going to cause yourself some serious brain damage."

Jacob spun around to face his sister. "You would bang your head against the door if you knew what our sister was making us do."

"What is she making us do?"

"She's making us go to school, in other words, she making us go to hell with her."

Grace dropped her mascara into the sink. "I didn't sign up for this." she shoved Jacob angrily to the side and exited the bathroom to have words with her sister.

Jacob sighed before banging his head against the door once more then went to get ready for his first day in hell.

~#~#~#~#~

It turned out going to school was like hell after all, since they lost the argument they had with their sister about going to school.

The twins have ever been to School instead they decided to learn themselves by doing lots of work, they were smart for their own good. School has never worked out for them and they had no idea how it works.

Trying to find their lockers was a nightmare for them, they couldn't find it so they ended up getting lost a few times.

Jacob made sure that Grace got the same classes as them by compelling the person who gave them their stuff, he even made sure their lockers were beside each other. He wouldn't service if he had to spend one class without his sister.

Grace had to help Jacob with his locker before he ripped the door off by how pissed off he was getting at it for not opening.

"What about the Vikings?" Rebekah asked the history teacher who just happened to be the hunter.

Grace and Jacob walked in after her and made their way to the far back of the classroom not looking at anyone on there way there.

"There's no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States," Alaric explained to her. "Who are you?" He asked Rebekah clearly already knowing who the twins were.

"I'm Rebekah." She answered and nodded to towards the twins in the back. "That's my brother and sister Jacob and Grace. We're all new and history just happened to be our favorite subject.

Jacob and Grace weren't paying attention anything around. Jacob had head down on his folded arms on the table. Grace was looking out the window thinking it was more interesting.

The twins just wanted this day to be finally over so they can go back to their room and sleep.

~#~#~#~#~

"So there's a bonfire tonight," Grace told her twin as they made their way outside to meet Rebekah who wanted to join the cheerleading team all because she wanted to piss Caroline off. "Are we going to go?"

"I don't feel like going to some high school party," Jacob answered. "But if you want me to go then I guess I'll be going."

"I think it'll be fun if we go." Grace nodded to herself. "We deserve to have fun and be teenagers for once right?"

"I guess." Jacob wasn't really paying attention to what his sister was saying he paying more attention to Elena getting annoyed with Stefan. A part of Jacob wanted to go over there and make sure Elena was alright and a part of him wanted to stay out of it.

"Please don't tell me you're starting to have feelings for that girl?" Grace asked her brother while looking to where he was looking. "Katherine won't like that if she finds out."

Katherine already hates Elena and finding out that the guy she in love with has started to have feelings for her look-alike will give her more reason to hate the girl.

"What?" Jacob shook his head. "No don't be silly. I don't do feelings, there nothing but a distraction."

Grace didn't know what to say to that. it was like her brother forgot all about their conversation was he admitted to having feelings for Katherine. by the looks of, it. he was going back to his old self where he hides from the truth.

Jacob looked away from Elena and Stefan. "I think something going on with Elena and her little gang. I even think Katherine is part of whatever they are planning."

"You're starting to sound like our brother," Grace said causing Jacob to roll his eyes. "Why do you think somethings going on."

"I don't think. I know something going on after what happened with Katherine and Stefan that night she killed the witch." Jacob told her. "I even know Klaus knows something about it. Why else would re-run away after going through all that trouble to get what he wants to make his hybrids." he shook his head. "You know what forget I said anything, let's go."

"I trust you Jacob so tell me what's going on inside that head of yours."

"Alright, I think Katherine has found our father and he's on his way here," Jacob told her. "They're using our father to kill Klaus and us." he sighed. "But I can't prove until I hear one of them admit it."

"Then we'll get one of them to tell us by force if we have to."

~#~#~#~#~

The twins were with their sister at the bonfire and Jacob got fed up with Rebekah when she didn't pour herself a drink so handed his cup to Grace and was about to take the hose out of Rebekah's hand to pour her a drink himself only for someone to take the hose from his sister's hand.

"Hello Jac," Stefan said to Jacob with a smirk on his face as he poured himself a drink.

Jacob glared at the newcomer wanting nothing more to snap his neck again after all he had so much doing it a couple of times.

"You all right there?" Stefan asked Rebekah.

"She's fine," Jacob answered for his sister. "Why don't you do one before I make you leave." he retook his drink from his sister and down it all in one.

"How about you kill him later Jac." Grace pleads with her twin, she came here to have fun not to watch her brother beat someone to death.

Jacob just sighs and refilled his cup.

"I thought Tyler would be here," Rebekah said before things did get ugly between Jacob and Stefan.

"You're into Tyler now?" Stefan asked, thinking the same thing as the twins. "That's kind of a fickle."

"When you're willing to get me the time of day again then we'll talk," she explained to the vampire. "Until then, a girl has needs." she winked at Grace causing the said girl to laugh.

"Sorry to disappoint you Rebekah but you don't do it for me anymore." Stefan turns to Grace. "Want to know who does? Grace, she does it for me like come have you seen how hot she looks." he looked the girl up and down.

Jacob hated the way Stefan was eyeing her sister and treating his other sister like crap. "Can I snap his neck again?" he asked Grace. "Or why don't you just let me kill him."

"Hey calm down." Grace threw her arm over her brother's shoulder. "He's only trying to get a rise out of you." She took a drink from her cup looking Stefan up and down just the way he did to her. "But don't worry bro, he's not my type, I don't go for Klaus' pets."

Elena arrived pushing past Rebekah and Jacob to take the hose pouring herself some beer.

"Elena." Stefan looked like he wanted to take Elena's cup away and take her home to keep her safe. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm having fun, Stefan," Elena answers, drinking her beer. "You have a problem with that?"

"Alright, take it easy, we both know you're kind of a lightweight."

"Really? You think I'm going to let a blood addict tell me how to drink?"

Jacob laughed when Elena walked away and patted Stefan on the back. "She's got you there." he grabbed both of his sister's hand. "Come on, we're three are going to have some fun."

~#~#~#~#~

Grace sat with her sister at a campfire, looking at the fire. She was bored her brother was nowhere to be found. Jacob ended up finding a girl to hook up with so at least one of them is having fun.

Damon ended up coming over and sat in between both of the sister giving Grace a nod before he went to flirt with Rebekah well he was trying to flirt but Rebekah was having none of it.

"What's on that crazy mind of yours?" Jacob asked sitting down next to Grace, putting his arm around her shoulder where she then rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I'm bored," Grace answered. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, I did thanks for asking."

Damon making a sound as he was in pain got the twins attention. Both of them turned to see the vampire on the ground with a stick in his stomach and their sister nowhere to be found.

"Time to get some answers," Grace said to her brother getting up going over to Damon. "Here let me help you with that." she knelt down next to Damon, putting her hand on the stick like she was about to pull it out but instead she twisted the stick digging it further into his stomach. "Mind telling us why our brother left and what you and the rest of you along with Katherine have got going on? What's the big secret."

"I would tell us," Jacob said as he knelt down beside Grace. "My sister has a temper on her one you don't want to be at the end off. So tell us before things get ugly for you."

"Mikael." Damon noticed how both of them tense at hearing their fathers name. "Katherine has found him. we're going to use him to kill Klaus." He knew that was going to come back and hunt them.

"I've made up my mind I'm going to kill her with my own bare hands." Jacob stood up and kicked away at the dirt. "Leave him Grace we got what we wanted."

"Thank you for telling us what we already know." Grace pulled the stick out of Damon's stomach and threw it away to the side. "We just needed one of you to comfort it."

"So what are we going to do," Jacob asked his sister as they walked away from Damon.

"Nothing." she shook his head. "We're leaving Mystic Falls for a while and on the way, we'll phone Klaus and let him know what is happening."

"Meaning we are running away again?"

"No not running away," Grace said. "Think of it as going on a vacation."

"Right."

 


	8. Chapter 8

**SEVEN | FAMILY REUNION.**

~#~#~#~#~

The twins were back in Mystic Falls after spending weeks away, this time they weren't going to be staying in some crappy motel room. This time they were going to spend it staying in a family mansion, that Klaus got for the family.

So now Jacob and Grace were standing outside of their new home with bags in their hands. It was time they got used to being with the family again.

Jacob grabbed his bag tighter before he opens the door. When his sister was inside he slammed the door closed behind her letting whoever was in the house that they were here.

Grace rolled her eyes at brother and dropped her bag down on the floor before walking further into the house checking it out as she went on.

When Grace got to the dining room she saw the Salvatore brothers there sitting eating dinner with her brothers Klaus and Elijah like they were all friends.

Elijah seeing his younger sister for the first time in years stood up from where he was sitting and made his way over to sister, he was about to say something but never got a changed to as Grace attacked with a hug.

Grace and Elijah pulled away from their hug at the sound of Jacob angry voice when they turned to look at Jacob he was glaring at Damon and Stefan.

"Mind telling me why they're in our house right now?" Jacob asked Klaus. "Did you forget about what they did to this family, how they brother Mikal back into your life to kill you." He pointed at Stefan. "Or how this asshole thought it would be a good idea to steal our family and threaten to drown them at the bottom of the sea. And let's not forget about what little miss perfect did to our sister. so tell, brother, her why are they here right now."

"Jacob." Grace moved to her twin when he saw that he was going to attack one of them and she knew what he was capable of doing when he was angry. "You need to calm down before something happens." she leans closer to whisper to him. "Klaus could have a reason for them being here so why don't don't we get out of here let our brothers deal with them."

Jacob looked over at his brother finally acknowledge him. "Elijah." he nodded in greeted.

"Jacob why don't you and Grace join us all," Elijah said, "Give us all time to catch up."

"No, thanks." Jacob shook his head. "I rather not be in the same room as scum." At least his brother knew he wasn't talking about them but talking about the others in the room.

Grace ignored her Jacob words and made her way over to the table about sit down next to Stefan only to have Jacob stop her and made her take the seat beside Elijah while he took the one next to her.

A young girl sat a plate of food in front of the twins while Grace thanked the girl, Jacob took the poor girl's wrist in his and cut the wrist before holding the girls bleeding wrist over his own and when he was done he pushed her away.

Grace rolled her eyes and picked up her napkin handing to the girl.

"Jacob I would love if you didn't eat the help." Klaus getting a nod as his answer. "Lost your appetite, Stefan?"

"Eat," Damon told his brother. "I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home."

Stefan put on a fake smile and started eating his food.

"That's the spirit, isn't it nice?" Klaus said eyeing everyone at the table. "All of us dining together? Such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother?" He asked Damon.

"Well, I know how he felt about you, so I figured the more, the merrier." He playfully winks at Elijah getting a blank stare in return.

"Well, Elijah and I had our share of quarrels over the century. But we always make it through."

"Kind of like you and Rebekah right?" Stefan asked, making Jacob want to reach forward and snap his neck and if it wasn't for his hand on his arm to clam him he would have done it by now. "Where is she by the way? Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her."

"Yeah and who fault his that." Grace stabbed her knife into the table and glared at Stefan and Damon. "If it wasn't for your girlfriend Stefan stabbing my sister in the back or should I say Damon's girlfriend now. My sister would be here right now with of us if it wasn't for that bitch. Better hope I don't see her any time something crazy might happen to her."

"If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother." Klaus decided to say something before something happened again. "I've already come clean to Elijah and the twins." that was a phone call he wanted to forget.

"I need some air," Jacob said standing up making sure his chair crashed to the floor. "I rather not be in here acting friendly with them." he waved his hand over to Damon and Stefan. "So excuse me." he walked out the room and out the house slamming the door on his way out.

Grace jump back in surprise at the sound of the front door slamming closed. "I'm just going to make sure he's okay."

When Grace got outside she saw her brother sitting on the steps with his head bowed down. "You okay?" she asked sitting down next to him.

"I know Grace, do I look okay to you." Jacob snapped at her looking at her. "Tell me how can you be okay sitting in there with the likes of them and act nice to them with what they've done to our family!?"

"I can sit in there and act all nice to them because it's better than trying to kill them like your trying to do." Grace snapped at him and last she checked she wasn't being all nice to them to them, after all, she did just threaten to kill to the one girl both the brothers seemed to care about. "And if you want to blame anyone for this then blame yourself. You were the one that wanted us to come to Mystel Falls to help out not me. Call me selfish if you want I don't care because I was happy when it was just you and I for a while not having to worry about anyone else but us. You Jacob only wanted to come here before Katherine called you and asked you for help, not me so all of this is your fault!"

"Finally, I've been waiting for you to tell me how you feel for a while. You need to stop keeping what you feel locked up here." he tapped on her forehead. "You know if you didn't want to come back then you should've told me because you're my sister and you come before anyone else. and if you want to leave again and go back to the way things used to then tell me now."

"A part of me wanted to come back to be with our family and the other part of me didn't," Grace told him. "But now seeing Elijah for the first time in a while with Klaus it felt like we were all a family again and I missed that. I miss everyone." she rested her head on his shoulder. "How about we go back inside and be a family again the way it should be. Forget about Stefan and Damon being there."

"Going to be hard to forget they are there." Jacob sighed and ran his hand through his hand. "But I can do the first bit." he kissed her head and stood up helping her up as well. "You can't blame me if I do snap their necks."

"Don't worry I think I'll be helping you."

When they got back inside they expect to see everyone where they left them instead Elijah and Damon were nowhere to be found and Klaus had Stefan's arm over the fire.

The twins decided to stay out of it for once thinking Klaus had a good enough reason for attack Stefan so they stayed where they were for now.

"Go ahead and kill me," Stefan said to Klaus. "I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin."

Grace and Jacob exchange a look with each other looks like they've been kept in the dark about something.

Klaus pulls Stefan's arm out of the fireplace. "You really have given up, haven't you? Where's the fight? Where's the ripper?" He pushes Stefan only for Stefan to punch him back.

Elijah and Damon return from where ever they were with the girl Jacob cut holding a tray.

"Elijah." Klaus stares at his brother. "I thought you left?"

"Where are your manners, brother? We forgot dessert." Elijah takes the cover off the try the girl is carrying to reveal two daggers.

"What have you done?"

"What have you done?" Elijah repeated the question back to him. "You see, I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now."

Klaus took a step back when Kol entered the room while the twins seemed to take a step forward. They didn't see that one coming nobody did.

Finn suddenly appears and grabs a dagger stabbing Klaus through the hand while trying to get away he ended up running into Rebekah who stabbed him with a dagger saying it was for their mother. When Rebekah pulled the dagger out of her brother he fell into Kol who restrains him. Elijah looks back at Damon and Stefan tell them they can leave.

As the brothers were getting to leave Jacob ended up blocking their exit, He some unfinished business he wanted with them first.

"Jacob don't." Grace sighed already knowing what was about to happen when she spoke she got the rest of their family's attention. None of them having no idea what was about to happen well one already figured what was going to happen and that seemed to be Kol.

"Sorry, sis can't let them leave yet." Jacob didn't sound sorry at all and without warning, he snapped the neck of the brother that was closed to him who just happened to be Stefan again. If anyone didn't know any better they would think that Jacob had it out for the young vampire. "I feel much better for doing that so you can leave now." he saw the way Damon was looking. "What?"

Damon didn't answer him instead he went to attack Jacob hoping to do the same thing to him that he did to his brother.

"Here we go." Grace rushed over to Damon before he could touch her brother pushing him up against the wall. "I know you didn't like him attacking your brother but we've been over this about you trying to attack my brother. I told you if you did it again that I would rip your heart out of your chest please don't make me repeat myself again." she let him go. "No take your brother and leave because like my brother said this is family business."

Damon glared at the twins and picked his brother and left the house.

Grace turned back to Jacob. "One of these days you're going to have to fight him get it over with."

"Whatever." He smiled at her before looking at the rest of his family. "Can you go back to what you were doing and forget what happened."

Rebekah smiled at Jacob then she picked a vase from the table turning to look at Klaus. "I like what you've done with the place Nik." She throws the vase into the painting on the wall and watches as it shatters and the painting falls off the wall.

"I wanted it to be for all of us," Klaus told them all. "A place we could call home. A place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again."

"We've never been alone." The twins said, which was true they've never been alone they've always had each other.

"You're right, none of us will be," Elijah told Klaus as he came to stand next to the twins.

"You're staying behind," Finn said, grabbing a glass of wine as he also stood with the twins with Kol following close behind who made sure he was closer to the twins.

"We're leaving you, Nik," Rebekah told her brother. "Right after I kill that doppelganger wench," she needed to get her back for putting a dagger in her back. "Then you will be alone. Always and forever."

"If you run, I will hunt all of you down," Klaus warned them all.

"Then you'll become everything you hate," Elijah said. "Our father."

"I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed!" he yelled at them. "I have nothing to fear from any of you."

"You will when we have that coffin."

When Esther their mother walked in shocking everyone what was shocking was how she could forever Klaus for killing her so easily.

Something didn't feel right to Jacob about his mother something felt off he didn't seem to believe what she was saying like the rest of his siblings have.

~#~#~#~#~

"Something doesn't feel right about this Grace." Jacob was pacing in their room going over everything in his head.

It was like Klaus had known they were going to want to share a room as he already had one for them with two singles beds. He knew them so well even when he hadn't seemed them in years.

Grace rolled her eyes at her brother. "Can you not be happy about mom being back in our lives." she closed the draw after putting her clothes away. "We are all a family again isn't that enough."

"No, it's not enough when there something going on with our mother," Jacob said. "You can call me paranoid all you want I don't care because I know somethings wrong. She couldn' just forgive him for killing her just like that. she faking it all and she's planning her revenge right now as we speak."

"Yes, Jac you're being paranoid."

"Are you saying you don't believe me."

Grace shrugged and sat down on her bed. "I'm saying I think you're being paranoid that's all."

"Meaning you don't believe me." Jacob grabbed his coat, putting it on. "When our mother show's her true colors to you all because believe she will. You bet your ass that I'm going to be telling you I told you so for a very long time."

"Where are you going?" Grace never said she didn't believe him, she just wanted things to be good for a while and she wanted her brother to relax and enjoy himself for ones. Even though she knows when he's got something in his head that he's not going to stop until he is proven right.

"Out." He answered and yanked open their bedroom door getting ready to leave and go somewhere that wasn't here only to stop when he comes face to face with his brother Kol.

Kol pushed Jacob back inside the room before getting in himself, he closed the door behind, looking between the twins seeing the tension between them both. "Did I come at a bad time."

"Yes" No" They answered at the same time.

Kol raised his brows at them before taking a seat on Jacob bed. "Alright then." He sighed, he'll get it out of Jacob soon but first, he wanted to know something else. "Rebekah was telling me a nice story about how you two ran away from home the night I was daggered."

"Yes, we packed our bags and left to be on our own." Jacob said, "I don't see what's bad about that. Unless you wanted us to stay and get daggered ourself."

"You do know you could've undaggered me."

"Yes, good idea why didn't we think of that," Jacob said sarcastically.

Grace sighed. "Yes Kol we did leave and we're sorry we didn't undagger you but Klaus was probably waiting for that to happen." After all, they did help Kol with the witches well Jacob did help more than she did, she just found out about it all at the last minute when Kol ended up telling Rebekah. "You should be lucky that we did come back here. If it wasn't for Katherine phoning Jacob letting us know about Klaus then we wouldn't be here right now." She looked at her twin. "She called Jacob because they have a special contacting if you know what I mean?"

Jacob glared his sister for bringing up Katherine again. "The next time you say about Katherine then I'm going to snap your neck and let you sleep for a while."

That surprised Kol never once has he heard Jacob threaten to snap Grace's neck. "What's wrong with you?"

"He's been paranoid," Grace answered for Jacob.

"Yeah, I'm being paranoid." Jacob scoffed. "And I'm going out for a drink it's better than being here." he needs to get out and clear his head.

"I'll come with you." Kol stood up. "You can tell me what's wrong with you. and tell me everything about the brothers you pissed off earlier and that Elena girl I keep hearing so much about. Don't forget I want to know what Katherine means to you."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "This is going to be a long night."

 


	9. Chapter 9

**EIGHT | CINDERELLA**

~#~#~#~#~

 

Grace sat in the living area with the rest of here siblings minus Jacob and Klaus. Grace was sitting on the couch with her feet on the coffee table in front of her while she read one of her favorite books 'Gone with the wind.' she's had the book for years and she read it more than once she couldn't get enough of it.

After their mother announced they were going to have a ball for the town to welcome them and since it was there mothers idea, Jacob has done nothing but complain about it.

"I feel like smashing my phone up," Jacob said as he comes into the room with his phone in his hand, he was squeezing it hard in his hand that you could hear the phone crack. "I'm going to do just that if Katherine calls me again. I thought she would get the hint when I didn't pick up the first few times."

"Block her number," Grace said, even though he knew when wouldn't do that. "Or maybe think about inviting her to the ball then tell her face to face why you trust her anymore."

"Yeah, invite her here where Klaus is." Jacob rolled his eyes. "He'll end up killing her before she can get through the door."

"What's the deal with you and Katherine?" Elijah asked his younger brother.

"Jacob and Katherine have been sleeping with each other for years," Grace answered. "They're in love even though Jacob hates to admit it since he's got this thing where he thinks love is a weakness and feelings are nothing but a distraction."

"He's not wrong." Kol had to agree with his brother on that one."

"Shut up," Rebekah said from where she was sitting next to Grace getting her nails done. "Love is not a weakness. You two are stupid for thinking that it is."

"Yes, they are stupid." Jacob and Kol both rolled their eyes at their brother. "If you're not going to take Katherine then think about taking that blonde to the ball."

"Which blonde?" Jacob furrowed. "I've met a lot of blondes."

"The blonde you failed to talk to the day we got here," Grace told him. "I believe her name is Caroline, she's one of Elena's friends."

"Nope, I'll pass on that one." Jacob didn't need to get turned down again and he's pretty sure she is the girlfriend of the werewolf Tyler. "Plus why would I invite someone to the ball when I'm not even going."

"Jacob you're a member of this family meaning you will be going to the ball," Elijah told Jacob leaving no room for an argument. "Even if I have to drag you there myself."

"My undead life sucks." Jacob flopped himself on the couch with a groan between his sisters. "Elijah I'm not Cinderella, you can't force me to go the ball." He kicked his feet up on the coffee table and closed his eyes.

"Jacob you make such a pretty princess." Kol teased his younger brother. "Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am."

"Kol you know I can't be compelled." Was Rebekah's answer.

"What about you Grace." He decided to ask the youngest twin. "Why don't you tell me how handsome I look."

"I rather not," Grace answered as she marked her place on her book before sitting it on the table. "You've already got a big ego, don't need me adding to it."

"Rude." he sighed and turned to face his three siblings sitting on the couch. "Jacob I know you wouldn't let me down."

"You look very handsome brother," Jacob told him sarcastically.

"That's why you're my favorite."

You went after Elena?!" Klaus came into the room and yelled at Rebekah. "What is wrong with you?!"

"You went after her without me?" Grace acted hurting with her sister. "I can't believe you."

"Stay out of this Grace!" Klaus snapped at his sister and put his hand up to stop Jacob from saying anything when he looked like was about to snap at him for snapping at his self. "Don't think about saying, Jacob. I've not got any time for your bullshit."

"Whatever." Jacob rolled his eyes not feeling like getting into it right now.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" Klaus threated Rebekah.

"You know these dagger threats are starting to get old."

"I completely agree." Kol agreed with what Jacob said. "Don't you have any other tricks, Klaus."

"Oh, go back to staring at yourself." Klaus hissed at Kol. "And you Jacob go do something else, you need a time out."

"That's the first time I've ever seemed to agree with what you said." Jacob stood up and stretched. "And right now I'm going back to bed and maybe I'll sleep through the rest of day and night, that way I can miss the ball."

"No," Grace pulled Jacob back down. "Sorry, Cinderella but you shall be going to the ball tonight."

"I'm guessing you not going to stop calling me that." Grace shook her head. "I'll say it again, my undead life sucks."

"Enough!" The twins snapped their head towards where their mother walked in. At first, they thought she was talking to her but instead she was talking to Kol and Klaus who were getting ready to fight each other. "Niklaus, come." She ordered him to follow her as she left the room.

Rebekah having with staying inside the house needed something to do and someone to see. "Grace." she stood up and held her hand up towards her sister. "We need to have some girls day so let's go to the grill to get some lunch."

Grace hesitant for a moment before making up her mind and took her sister's hand and left the house with her.

~#~#~#~#~

Grace's thought she was going to get something to eat not go over to the table where Elena and Caroline are having a chat.

"Careful Caroline," Rebekah said to the blonde vampire while glaring at Elena. "It's all well and good until she stabs you in the back."

"What are you doing here," Elena asked the sisters. "I know your mom's rules. No hurting the locals."

"Get over yourself, Elena." Rebekah sighed. "It's not all about you." with that being said she left to go over to Matt when she spotted him.

Grace sat down next to Caroline not wanted to follow her sister. "We haven't officially met," she said to the blonde vampire. "The last time I saw you was that night at the school."

If Jacob wasn't going to get himself a date for tonight then she might as well do it for him. "Are you going to the ball tonight?"

"What you mean when your brother Klaus turned my boyfriend into a hybrid." Caroline chooses to ignore the question about the ball. "Or how about how he made my best friend's turn off his humanity."

"Yeah, that night." Grace nodded. "You thought Klaus' was bad, wait until you meet my twin, Jacob," She leans forward to look at Elena. "I should be teaching you some sort of lesson Elena for putting a dagger in my sister's back. You see our mother might have a rule about us not hurting anyone but let me tell you something Jacob and I do well with following rules, we go by our own rules, just thought you should know in case you think about hurting my sister or a member of my family again." She smiled and leaned back, "How's Stefan doing by the way? Or should I be asking how Damon doing? Do you like playing brother against brother, does it give you some sort of thrill?"

Elena glared at Grace. "I'm not Katherine." she didn't need or care about what that family thought about her.

"Thank god for that."

"Why is Rebekah inviting Matt to the ball?" Caroline asked Grace after seeing Rebekah handing Matt an invite.

"I don't know." Grace shrugged. "I only came here for the food nothing else. Why?" She picked up a menu looking it over.

"I was just wondering."

"Grace let's go," Rebekah called out to her say.

"Guess I'm not getting food now." she placed the menu back on the table before getting up. "Caroline I think you should come tonight, you never know you might end up meeting your prince charming." she laughed before leaving to catch up with her sister.

Caroline sighed and looked at Elena. "What time is this stupid dance."

 


	10. Chapter 10

**NINE | A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL.**

~#~#~#~#~

Jacob stood at the open bar with his sister, all he has been doing since he got downstairs to join the party was drink and he's lost count on how many glasses he's had although he doesn't care. If Jacob was going to do something for his own mother he needed to be drunk to do it because there was no way he could be nice to the people in this town without having a drink in him.

"You know Grace we could run away again, nobody will notice." Jacob was people watching. "But if we run, I won't be able to keep an eye on the devil."

"Stop calling our mother the devil." Every time Jacob said something about their mother, he been calling her the devil instead of saying 'mom' and Grace was kind of getting annoyed with it. "You're being paranoid about nothing."

"Not being paranoid over nothing and you know that you just don't want to admit it." Jacob turned to her. "When I'm proven right about her, you and everyone who doubted me about this owe me a huge apology."

"Since you seem to think she is planning something why don't you tell me."

"I don't like the tone of your voice," Jacob said it sounded like she wasn't going to believe him no matter what he said. "And I don't know what she's up to, I just know she's planning something. It's got something to do with Klaus and have you noticed how Finn has been following mother around like a puppy?"

Grace started to work it all out in her head, that maybe Jacob has been right along because Jacob has never been wrong about much these days and she should be trusting him instead of doubting him, she felt guilty about that.

Grace knew Jacob was right about their brother Finn, if their mom is planning something then he's got something to do with it. The day they got turned into vampires, Finn has hated it, he never wanted to be a vampire, he's been calling them all monsters from day one.

Jacob smiled to himself when he saw the look on his sister's face. "You're thinking about it now." he tapped her head again. "Remember I told you to stop keeping it all locked up in there because it won't do you and or anyone else any good. So sister tells me what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking." She shook her head she was going to hate admitting to this. "You're right about our mother and brother and we need to find out what that is before it's too late."

"I told you so," Jacob said, he loved it when he was right. "So what do we do?"

"I'm going to talk to Elijah let him know and let him do something about it." Grace drank the rest of champagne and sat the now empty place on the bar. "Don't do anything just leave it all to me." It won't be good if Jacob dealt with it. "You go find Kol or go find yourself some girl to spend your night with just don't stand here all night and drink yourself silly." she then left to find Elijah.

Jacob sighed and looked around for his brother but something eyes caught his eye. He spotted Damon having a nice chat with the mayor. "This night could be fun after all." He saw Kol not that far away from him talking to a blonde girl and decided to go over to him first since his brother would be more than happy to create some chaos in this town with him.

"You don't mind if I steal my brother from you?" Jacob said to the blonde girl when he moved to stand beside his brother.

"He's all yours." The blonde said.

"Thank you." He grabbed his brother's arm and started to pull him away only to pause and turn back to the girl. "What's your name?"

Kol already knew what his brother was up to so cut it before the girl could give Jacob her name. "Jacob don't even think about it, she mine." Just like Jacob did to him, he grabbed his brothers arm dragged him away from the girl.

"She's yours?" Jacob repeated. "I don't see your name anywhere on her."

"I could've have written her name somewhere on her body where you can't see."

"You know I can actually believe you doing something like that." Jacob took another glance at the blonde to see that she was, in fact, trying her hardest to make it look like she was checking him over, he smiled at his brother. "I think she likes me a lot better than she likes you. which doesn't surprise me since you know I'm the one with the looks in this family."

"Someone love themselves."

"Says the one who stares at himself in the mirror." Jacob laughed at his brother. "Then askes his siblings to tell them how handsome he looks."

"You were the one who said I looked handsome." Kol sighed. "Now why don't you tell me why you had to drag me away from that blonde girl. You know I was just about to get her name before you came along and ruined it."

"You can find another girl to spend the night with." Since it looks like he'll not be getting a change with the other girl and that is Jacob fault. "We're going to say hello to the mayor of this town and when I say 'we' I really mean you."

"Perfect, just how I wanted to spend my night," Kol mumbled as he followed his brother.

"Where's Elena?" Was how Jacob greeted Damon not once glancing at Coral. "Didn't she want to come or did you not let her come?"

"Mayor Lockwood." Kol greeted the Coral Lockwood taking her hand in his and kissed the back of it, interrupted whatever come back Damon had for Jacob. "We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson, I hope your lovely town embraces us as much as we plan to embrace it."

"So since you couldn't get that girl in your bed tonight. You're trying to go for someone else." Jacob teased his brother and laughed a little at the shocked look how Coral face. "Sorry, I'm Jacob Mikeaslson." he nodded to Coral. "I'm sure everything you've heard about me is true, you'll just have to ask my sister Grace though."

"Ask me what?" Grace appeared next to her twin and handed him a glass.

"Jacob was just telling Coral that he's starting to love this town," Kol said. "Right Jacob?" He wasn't surprised that his brother glared at him. "He was even going to save Coral a dance for later. Weren't you Jacob?"

"No." Jacob didn't waste any time than shooting that idea down. "I don't dance, but you wanna know who does dance, my brother Kol and I think he would love to have a dance with you." he smiled at Coral before he gave his brother a look. "Isn't that right Kol?"

Damon rolled his eyes and cleared his throat making sure they knew he was still here. He didn't want to stand here and listen to the Mikealson have a joke. "Damon Salvatore, have we met." he decided to hold his hand out for Kol to shake.

Kol took a look a look a Damon hand before scoffs. "I've met a lot of people and you don't particularly stand out."

"Well I guess that's your answered," Grace said as Kol walked away before she looked at Coral. "It was nice to meet you but I'm going to have to take my brother away so if you'll excuse us."

Grace took Jacob hand and went to one of the empty rooms in the house.

"What's wrong," Jacob asked. "Did you talk to Elijah?"

"Yes," Grace nodded. "At first he thought you were being paranoid then I explained to him that you weren't because when you seem to get a feeling that something is wrong, you end up being right. I even told him that it leads to you going on a killing spree and we really don't need you going after our mother and killing her. so -"

"Are you trying to say I've got a bad temper one me?"

Grace glared at him for interrupting her. "Elijah said he's going to look into it. Now all I need for you to do is stop worrying about mom and go enjoy yourself tonight."

"Don't worry I am going to enjoy myself tonight." At least he doesn't have to worry about what his mom is planning since Elijah will have that covered. "I've even found someone to keep me entertain." his mind went back to that blonde girl.

~#~#~#~#~

Elena screwed up big time she just made a deal with the devil. A deal that could get her killed if any of the Mikaelsons found out that she helped there mother kill them.

All Elena wanted was Klaus to be put down not the rest of the family. Elena didn't want to think about what the twins would do to her if they found out after all they were the ones to look out for.

"Hello, Elena do you mind telling us what you were just doing with her our mother?" Grace asked, stepping in front of the girl with her brother Elijah by her sister. "Should we be worried? I want to know now before things get ugly and we don't want things to get ugly do we?" she took a stepped closer Elena causing the said girl to take a few steps backwards.

"She wanted to apologize for trying to have me killed." Elena lied to them.

Grace narrowed her eyes, "She just wanted to apologize to you?" Elena nodded and Grace looked back at Elijah. "How nice of our mother." she took a glass from the tray that was getting passed around.

"Sorry about her." Elijah apologizes for his sisters' behavior. "She doesn't like anyone that is a threat to our family." He took a glass for himself and for Elena passing one to her. "I guess it's true then? She's forgiven, Klaus?"

"It's not true Elijah," Grace said before Elena could answer. "Jacob is right about our mother. I might not have believed him at first but I do now and when Jacob and I find out what she is up to then I guess it will be us to kill her this time and we'll make sure she stays dead."

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman." Grace glared at mother when she started talking, she was standing at the staircase holding a glass of champagne in her hand. "Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being a part of this spectacular evening."

Grace down her glass before storming of somewhere.

Jacob scoffed at his mother's words, he was standing with the blonde girl from earlier. When the boring speech was over he turns to the girl. "Why don't we get out of here."

She smiled at him. "Here I was thinking you would never ask."

Jacob put his now empty glass down somewhere before leaving with the girl.

~#~#~#~#~

Grace left the house after the night didn't end well, with Kol breaking Matt's hand and him fighting with Damon which just happened with him getting his neck snapped by Damon.

"You think it's a good idea for you to be sitting out here on your own." Someone said to Grace as they sat down on the bench next to her. "Don't need something to happen to that beautiful face of you."

"Shouldn't you be with your brother trying to calm him down," Grace said to Stefan with a glare. "You should be also keeping him safe from my brother Kol after he did snap his neck. So Kol will be coming for him."

"Damon got Kol back for breaking Matt's hand," Stefan said. "Then there was the time your brother snapped my neck, I've lost count of how many times he's done that. Then there the time, where he's attacked Damon so if you think about it Damon, was just getting revenge."

"Here's the thing I don't care what my brother did to you two. You should be happy that he didn't kill you." Grace told him. "Better hope Kol is in a forgiven mood when he wakes up because believe me he'll come after Damon and if he's not the one to do it then Jacob will do something when he finds out." everyone should be happy Jacob wasn't there to see anything since he disappeared somewhere. "You see Jacob and I are close to Kol, we'll kill or hurt anyone that hurts him and the only reason I'm doing anything to your brother is because I've got other things on my mind that need to be dealt with."

"You two must be really close to him if you willing to kill for him."

"Have been since we were kids." Grace nodded. "He's been there for us when we needed him. He gave hell to our bullies when they started giving us shit. Jacob and I left the rest of our family behind when he was dagger." she paused for a moment. "You know my brother and I haven't always been like this you know we were nice we didn't have a bad bone in our body. That all changed the night our parents decided to turn us into killers. We thought we were monsters because the first we did was kill the ones who bullied us, didn't stop even when they begged for their lives." she stopped because she didn't want to finish the rest of the story because if she did then nobody would look at them the same even though they didn't care. She just didn't want to relive the story.

"What I'm trying to say is that we're close to Kol but we're closer to each other. Meaning if anyone even Kol did something to Jacob then I wouldn't think twice about making them beg for their lives the same way they bullies begged for theirs." She stood up. "You want to know anything else about Jacob and I? or is that enough for you?"

"What I want to do is if you want to get get a drink with me," Stefan said, he stood up coming to stand.

Grace raised her brows in confusion not knowing if she was hearing correctly. "You want to go get a drink with me? Why?"

Stefan nodded. "Because believe it or not I would like to get to the know the real you before all the crazy shit happened to you."

"You're saying you want to be my friend?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying." He thought that she might be a good friend to him. "We can forget about the war that is happening between yours and mine."

"What about Elena?" Grace questions him. "I'm sure she might have something to say about you hanging out with me."

"I don't know." Stefan shrugged. "To be honest I don't care what she thinks."

"You do care what she thinks." Grace knew he did. "You just don't know what to feel right now since she moving on to your brother and to you, that feels like Katherine all over again. You don't deserve what she doing to you or what your brother is doing to you because if he was a good brother to you then he wouldn't be going anywhere near the girl you love. You're a good guy."

"Somehow I feel like I should be saying thanks." He never thought she would be the one to give him advice about love. "But you know I've not always been the nice guy."

"Who gives a shit if you haven't always been nice. If you haven't noticed I've not always been the nice girl." Grace sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "What I'm trying to say is if you ever need someone to talk too then you can come talk to me. maybe you want me to be drinking buddy then I'm all for that too." she smiled when he laughed. "See I can be nice when I want to be."

"I can see that."

"Yeah just don't get used to it," she said. "Now before we get to drinking I just want to let you know is that if Elena has some sort of deal with my mother to can hurt any us and if you're in on it then I'm going to make you watch while I rip Elena's heart out of her chest then I'll let my twin kill you and your brother slowly and painful."

Looks like their friendship was gone before it even got started at least they have one night of fun getting drunk before it all goes to hell the next day.

While Grace was out getting drunk with the one person she never thought she would have a drink with in a million years. Jacob was having his own sort of fun with the blonde girl he got with at the ball. If only both of them knew that their lives are going to change soon.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**TEN | REVENGE.**

~#~#~#~#~

Jacob woke up in a room that wasn't his and to a beautiful blonde girl sleeping next to him.

What Jacob remember from last night is ditching the ball and having his fun with the blonde girl. All he wanted to do was forget about all the family drama so he ended up sleeping with a random girl to help with him forgetting.

Jacob sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked around for his clothes before putting them back on, he made his way to his own room and found out that his sister's bed was empty meaning she either woke up early or didn't come home last night. Jacob decided to not think about that and went for a shower and changes his clothes. When he got back to the other room the girl from the night before was already up and dressed sitting at the end of the bed.

The girl glanced and smiled at him when he heard him walk. "I've got to ask this, but do you remember what my name is or did you forget it."

"Yeah, Ruby." He knew that wasn't her name but it felt nice to mess with someone, he grinned at her when it looked she was about to say something. "Don't worry I know your name is Alissa for god sake."

"At least you remember my name."

"Oh trust me I remember more than just your name." he teased her, he sat down on the bed.

"You're not the only one." Alissa took a pen and piece paper from her bad and started to write something on it.

"I want to let you know this before you get any ideas but I don't do relationships and if you're looking for something more than just sex then I'm not the man from you."

"Don't worry Jacob, I'm not one of the girls that after you with me I demand you give me all of your attention. We don't live in the movies." Alissa told him. "I was looking for an escape and you just happen to be my escape, but -" she held out the piece of paper to him. "If you ever need an escape, then you can give me a call and I'll be your escape. You and I can be friends that use each other for well you know sex."

"That's a surprise for a moment there I thought you were gonna ask me to be your boyfriend." He took the paper from and looked at where it just so happens to have her phone number on. "I've never met a woman like you before in my life. most of the woman I sleep with are always trying to get me to fall in love with them even after I explain to them that I don't do feelings."

"Which is a lie, you're lying to yourself." Jacob glanced up at her waiting for her to say something before he did. "You say you don't do feelings when you do. I don't know you but I can see that someone out there has already got your heat but they broke it and because of that, you're afraid to admit how your feeling. I bet you make yourself believe that feelings don't matter that they make you weak and because of that you've believed it to be true. You refuse to let people see that side of you. You know the soft side, the side that just wants to be love, the side that wants people to see you for who you really are."

"I used to be that guy. I used to have feelings and all that but that changed the day my mother and father decided to ruin my life along with the rest of my family." Jacob explain. "And yes there was a girl who I was going to tell them I love them or whatever but they broke my trust going behind my back. So I'm not sorry for being..well me, the only person who'll get to see me for who I am is my twin sister Grace since she been there for me since day one, she'll be the only person I'll need in my life that won't go behind my back to break my trust." Jacob had enough talking to some girl he hasn't known for twenty-four hours how he's feeling. He's not sure if he'll ever be seeing her again.

"Do you have mommy issues or something?" What a random question to ask someone.

"No, I don't have mommy issues." Jacob scoffed at that. "I hate both my parents. Now can you stop because you know about me please stop acting like you do. And I'm sorry to say this to you but you were just a random person I slept with and that doesn't mean I've got to tell you my life story."

Alissa put her hand up and step a few steps backwards. "Yeah, you're right I'm sorry I never meant to make you angry."

"Trust me if I was angry then you would know about it." The whole house would know when Jacob was angry. "Your acting so much like a therapist right now asking a lot of questions about my life."

"No, I'm not." she shook her head. "I leave that to my sister so if you ever go to New Orleans and bump into someone like that then be warn because she'll have you pouring your heart out before you know it."

"I'll keep that in mind." Not like he was going to back to New Orleans for a while.

Alissa smiled and walked towards him and kissed him on the cheeks well she was aiming to kiss his cheek but he moved and kissed her on the lips. She sighed into the kiss. "That was different."

"That's me being nice." Jacob said. "and be even nicer I'm going to walk you out. If I don't do that my brothers and my sisters will stop to talk to you and tease me and if that happens you'll be stuck here all day. I'm saving you from them."

"My hearo." she kissed him on the cheek before going to get her stuff.

When Jacob opened the door, Kol was standing at the other head of it getting ready to knock. "How long have you been standing there."

"Long enough," Kol answered he looked at his brother then to the girl before taking her hand in his. "Hello, there love." just like he did to Coral last night, he kissed the back of Alissa's hand. "I remember you, you were the girl I was talking to last night before my brother here ruin, never thought he was actually going to steal you away from me."

"Never stole her from you Kol, since she wasn't yours, to begin with." Jacob grabbed Alissa hand from Kol. "Now if you excuse us I'm going to walk her out before you sink your claws into her."

Kol laughed and followed his brother and the girl down the stairs. "When you're done with that, I can then explain to you on what you missed last night." He stood back and wait until his brother said his goodbye before he started explains. "Damon snapped my neck and maybe that had something to do with me breaking a boys hand or maybe he took his anger out on me because he couldn't get to you."

"Or maybe you did something to piss him off." They walked into the sitting area where Klaus was sitting down sketching something. "Why haven't you made him pay yet?"

"I was going to leave that for another day," Kol told him. "You should also know that Grace and Rebekah haven't been home meaning they got lucky with someone just like you did."

"Thanks for that Jacob because of you. we all had to listen to you and that girl have sex for half the night." Klaus told his younger brother. "We even had to listen to you talk dirty something none of us are ever going to get out of her heads anytime soon so thanks for that."

"And don't forget his girl is a screamer," Kol added.

"She is not my girl she is just someone I slept with," Jacob told them. "If you didn't want to hear anything then you should have left the house and done something else with your time. Don't worry I'll try to let either of you know the next time I decided to bring another girl home."

"For god sake, I didn't sleep with him, Rebekah." The sound of the front door slamming closed and the sound of their sister arguing got all the brothers attention.

"I don't believe you," Rebekah said as both of the sisters walked into to where the boys where.

"If I slept with him then I would be in his bed with him not sleeping on the couch." Grace sat down next to her twin. "Stefan asked me out for a drink as a friend I said yes and soon after we both ended up back at his house and continued to drink and talk we were friends. I passed out on his couch." she had no idea why she had to explain herself so much. "Why are you having a go at me? When you were the one who slept with Damon."

"You slept with the enemy that's trying to ruin our family." Jacob glared at Rebekah. "You do remember he snapped Kol's neck?"

"You don't get to say anything about what happened last night you weren't there," Rebekah said glaring at her brother. "If you must know Kol got what was coming to him, if he didn't break Matt's hand then he Wouldnt have gotten his neck snapped. and why are you giving me hell about Damon when Grace was spending time with Stefan."

"But Grace didn't sleep with Stefan." If Grace did sleep with Stefan then that was her problem not his, he called it from day one that they two would start having some sort of relationship with the young vampire. "Did you sleep with Damon because Matt didn't want talk to anymore?"

"Shut up Jac." Grace slapped her brother hard on the arm as a warning not to start shit. "She made a mistake she's got to live with that now leave her alone."

"Whatever."

"I'm bored," Kol said from where he was sitting. "Since our brother and sisters have had their fun for one night," he said to Klaus.

Grace and Rebekah looked at Jacob waiting for him to explain to them on what fun he had, even though Grace already guess what he did.

"What?" Jacob didn't like the look he was getting from them. "Why are staring at me like you want to kill me."

"They want to know what Kol meant about you having fun last night." Klaus laughed, liking where this was going everyone in the family loved to tease Jacob about something. "I'm sure Kol will be happy to tell them if you don't want to."

"Come on Jac tell everyone what you got up to last night."

"If you must know I left with a girl and we had fun," Jacob told them, he wasn't going to tell them anything as it was none of their business. "Now since that's out of the way, why don't we get out of here and go get a drink?" he said to his brothers.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Kol answered looking at Klaus. "What do you say, Klaus? Are you going to join us, it's the least you could do after sticking a dagger in my heart."

"Sure, why not." Klaus placed his book on the table before standing up. "I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night, what with you trying to murder Rebekah's date."

"Perfect." Jacob patted Grace's knee. "If I knew you were going plaining something last night then I wouldn't have left the ball earlier." Rebekah and Grace glaring at him didn't go unnoticed, he just didn't care.

"Yes, please go." Rebekah yelled after them as they left the room. "this house has enough me rolling around in it."

Kol comes back and smiled at his sister. "Just like you, Bekah."

"Come on." Jacob pulled his brother out the room before he could get hit in the head by Rebekah throwing her heels at him.

"Grace, Rebekah." both sisters turned when Elijah walked into the room holding burnt sage he found in the study.

"What's wrong?" Grace asked, standing next to her sister.

"I think Jacob has been right about our mother." Elijah handed the burnt sage over to Grace. "Have you not noticed her strange behavior?" he asked Rebekah.

"She's been dead for a thousand years," Rebekah said. "What's strange for her."

"Burnt sage." Elijah nodded to the sage in Grace's hand which Rebekah ended up taking from her. "She was doing a privacy spell."

"A privacy spell so she could talk to Elena last night in private." Grace crossed her arms, she knew she shouldn't have let Elena. "I should've made her talk more instead I just left."

"Why don't you ask Finn?" Rebekah asked she was confused about what her sister was talking about. "He's been doting on her."

"By following her around like a lost puppy." Grace shook her head. "I don't trust Finn so we don't ask him. He'll end up going straight to mom." she looked at her brother. "You and I need to have another talk with Elena and this time make her talk to us."

~#~#~#~#~

Grace got told to wait by Elijah while he went and got Elena. He knew if she along with him then she'll end up doing something to Elena and Elijah didn't want that right now.

Grace walked over to the passenger side of the car when Elijah parked the car, she yanked the car door open. "Hello, Elena how you doing today? Have you told any more lies."

"Grace," Elijah warned his sister as he got out the car. "Come, let's go for a walk," he said to Elena.

"After you." Grace smiled and waved her hand forward for Elena to walk.

Elena looked at Grace she was debating with herself if she should or follow Elijah she never got a chance to make up her mind as Grace did it for her by pushing her towards where Elijah was walking. At Grace walking a few steps behind her and Elijah.

"I forgot how much I missed this land," Elijah told Elena.

"I can't even imagine what it must have been like a thousand years," Elena said which caused Grace to roll her eyes at the girl annoyed that they weren't getting there plan started.

"You know, your school was built over an Indian village. where I saw my first werewolf" He explained to her. "The town square was where the natives would gather worship. Matter of fact, near that there was a field where wild horses use graze."

Grace let them talk for a few more minutes before finally had enough so she got between her brother and Elena. "I want to know the real why our mother wanted to talk to you," she said to the girl. "Don't lie to us again."

Elena should have known something was wrong the minute she saw Grace waiting. "I told you she wanted to apologize for trying to have me killed and how she wanted to have a new start with all her family."

"Do you think we're stupid?" Grace moved closer to Elena causing the said girl to step back. "It's like you've forgotten who you're talking to. Now Elena tell us the truth and make sure it's the trust this time."

"You've got to believe me I never wanted any of this to happened," she said to Elijah. "We were told whatever was going to be in that coffin was going to kill Klaus. When we found out it was your mother, we didn't know what to think."

"Since her return, she says she only wants this family whole again," Elijah said.

"And we were stupid enough to believe her." the only one not to believe anything their mother said was Jacob.

"When she asked to see me." Elena continued. "I thought maybe she could help. That she would find a way to kill Klaus. It's not just Klaus that she wants to kill."

"She wants to kill us all, doesn't she?" Elijah realizing what Elena was getting at. "she wants to undo the evil she created."

"I'm so sorry." Elijah apologizes, although she knew it wouldn't do any, could this time. "I wish there was something I could do."

"You should've thought about that before you made a deal with the devil." Grace hissed at her. "Now you need to pay for what you've done."

"Remember what I told you, Grace."

"Don't worry brother, I'll be on my best behavior." she nodded to her brother before grabbing Elena and disappearing into the tunnels where Rebekah is already waiting.


	12. Chapter 12

**ELEVEN | DOUBLE TROUBLE.**

~#~#~#~#~

 Klaus and Kol have been teasing Jacob about Alissa ever since they got to Mystic grill.

"If either of you say anything about Alissa again then I'm going to have fun snapping both of your necks." Jacob snapped at them before taking a drink of his beer. "I don't even know why I put up with you two."

Kol and Klaus both a laughed at him and Kol patted him on the back. "Since you're the youngest it is our right as your brothers to tease you about everything."

"Grace is the youngest in this family not me and I don't see any of you saying shit to her."

"You're the easiest."

"Whatever." Jacob shrugged Kol's hand of him. "I've got enough dirt on you two and it will suck for any of that to get out."

"We know you do, we're not that stupid," Klaus said. "We also know how you and Grace used to spy on us when you were kids."

It was nice to remember the good old days when they were human and happy.

"They did a lot of crazy things when they were kids," Kol added. "Remember how they would disappear for hours where nobody could find them. They would return hours later acting like nothing was wrong."

Yeah, Jacob could remember the look on his mother face and how his father got mad at them for going anywhere with telling someone first.

"I remember her." Kol pointed to Caroline as she just walked into the bar. "She looks like a tasty little thing."

"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver," Klaus warned Kol just as Caroline was walking towards them. "Caroline!" Getting the girls attention.

Caroline didn't look as happy to see Klaus. "Oh, it's you."

"Join us for a drink?"

"What makes you think she would want to join us for a drink," Jacob said to Klaus while staring at Caroline. "She looks like she wants you to do the chasing." After all, she looks like she doesn't want to be here like she's made to come here.

Caroline chose to ignore what Jacob just said. "I'd rather die of thirst but thanks." with that she walks away proving Jacob point.

Klaus watched her leave before turning to his brothers. "Isn't she stunning?"

"She certainly looks good walking away from you," Kol told.

"I'll take it as a challenge." Klaus down his drink, placing it on the bar before running after Caroline.

"Told you so." Jacob turned so his back was to everyone in the room. "Have I told you about how she wouldn't give me the time of day when I got here."

"And here I thought you could get any girl you want."

"Whatever." Jacob sighed. "Klaus is welcome to her, he looks like he's falling for her or something."

"Who cares," Kol mumbled under his breath before he saw someone at the pool. "I'm going to enjoy myself." just like Klaus did Kol drank the rest of his drink he then patted his brother on the back before going over to the girl at the pool table.

Jacob wasn't alone for long before someone took Kol space and Jacob already knew who it was without looking. "What do you want hunter?" He wasn't in the mood for anything. "If you're here to try and kill me then you should be warned I'm not in the best of moods and you won't get far before I'm snapping your neck."

"Where's your other half?" Alaric asked ignoring that original basically just threated to end his life. "Haven't seen Grace around much."

"Do I look like her keeper to you?" Jacob turned in his stool so he was facing the hunter. "Why are you even talking to me? Are you trying to get a rise out of me by talking about my sister? maybe you're warning me that somethings going to happen to her. Now tell me what you really want then piss off."

"I just wanted to let you know how I don't like how you and the rest of your family have caused nothing but trouble since you got here," Aleric explain. "You more than anyone has hurt the ones I care about-"

That's funny I thought Klaus has done more damage than me." Jacob stopped him before he could keep going. "Shouldn't you be having this talk with him, not me. The only ones I've hurt is Damon and Stefan."

The hunter glared at the vampire. "I can't wait until you and the rest of your family are gone."

"Are you treating me?" And that wasn't going to end well for anyone if he was. "Go ahead and try to get rid of us or whatever you've got plain but I'm telling you now you're plain is going to fail. You can't kill me or my family so give it your best shot."

"Alright then." Aleric ended up stabbing Jacob in the heart with the silver dagger before the original could say anything else. He looked towards the pool table seeing that Damon had Kol. Look's like their plain was going to just fine.

~#~#~#~#~

Damon and Alaric dragged the brothers out the back doors where Stefan was waiting for them before anyone could see them.

"Looks like we make a good team eh?" Damon said to Alaric as Stefan took Jacob the hunter.

Stefan just made friends with Grace and not even twenty-fours later he's helping his brother and their friends take out the Originals. He had no idea who was going to be pissed more Grace or Jacob.

Klaus feeling something was wrong with his brothers and rushed back to the Grill just in time to see Stefan take Jacob from Aleric not wasting any time he pulled the dagger from Jacob, throws Alaric against the walk and before Stefan had a chance to attack Klaus the original vampire threw Stefan the same way he did to the hunter.

"I should have killed you months ago," Klaus said to Damon.

"Do it. It's not going to stop Esther from killing you." Damon liked having something over Klaus. "You didn't know I was friends with your mommy? Yeah, we have a lot in common. She hates you as much as I do."

"Why don't we agree well all hate each other." Damon found himself shoved up against the wall and hand wrapped around his throat. "Now I'm going to enjoy killing you."

"Jacob!" Elijah appeared at the top of the stairs. "Let him go"

"No" Jacob tighten his grip on Damon's throat and without so much of a warning, he shoved his hand into the vampire's chest taking a hold of his heart getting ready to rip it from his chest only to have someone grabbing his wrist in a tight grip. He turns to Glare at the person who thought it was great to stop him.

Jacob was to far gone to listen to anyone, in fact, he doesn't care all he cares about is hurting someone and that just had to be Damon well it was going to be him if his brother didn't try to stop him.

If Grace was here with them then she would be able to calm Jacob Jacob down, instead she off somewhere with her sister taking care of Elena.

"Jacob," Elijah warned his brother again. "We need them and he won't be any use to us if you kill him."

"Give me one good reason why I should let him go." Jacob glared at his brother. "If it's not a good one then I'm going to kill no matter what you say."

"Because Damon here is going to us where the witches are hiding so we can find and stop our mother," Elijah explain to his little brother. "If he doesn't then I'll have Rebekah and Grace kill Elena." he held up his phone getting ready to send a call to one of his sisters.

Jacob narrowed his eyes at his brother turning to face Damon, he let go of his throat and kept a hold of his heart squeezing it just a bit making the young vampire groan in pain. "We still have Stefan, we don't need Damon."

"We need both of them." Elijah tightens his grip on Jacob's wrist as a warning.

Jacob looked to Kol who leaning against the wall his brother gave him a nod as to listen to their brother. "Fine." Jacob sighed and let go of Damon letting the vampire fall to the ground to catch his breath. "Next time you won't be lucky."

Damon looked at the clock on the tower frowning when he saw it was half eight meaning he still had some time left to do what Elijah asked of him. "You told me we had until after nine."

"I'm sure my sisters will be more than happy to stair their work early." Elijah was going to give him time but after what happened to his brothers he wasn't going to let that go easily. "Or if you want I can send a message to Grace, let her know how the hunter thought it was a good idea to shove a dagger into her twins heart. She won't think twice about causing Elena some pain. Your time is running out Damon so start talking."

~#~#~#~#~

"Son of a bitch." Grace woke up after feeling something happen to Jacob, "Where the bloody hell did she go?" She asked her sister after realizing that Elena was missing.

"How the hell should I know?" Rebekah got back on her feet with the help of her sister. "I was knocked out the same as you."

"Never mind." she grabs hold of sisters hand and went back into the tunnels to search for Elena. "We know she's trying her hardest to get out. It won't be hard for us to find her."

"You can't hide from us Elena!" Rebekah yelled out as they secured the tunnels. "Not sure why we're feeling under the weather. Must be your boys trying to find a loophole, don't matter though. We could chase you down on our worst day."

Grace stopped moving when she heard something, she gave her sister one last look before rushing to where Elena was, she grabbed the girl from behind. "I do love a game of cat and mouse."

Elena caught the vampire off guard when she threw her head back slamming it in her face. She heard the crack and felt the pain, she didn't waste any time in jumping into the cave when the vampire let her go.

"Son of a bitch. Didn't see that one coming." She groans in pain grabbing her nose where it was now bleeding. "Although it wasn't very nice Elena." she smiled at the girl before looking back at her sister. "Was it Bekah."

"No, I don't think it was. Maybe we should teach her a lesson." Rebekah walked towards Elena trying to enter the cave only to notice she couldn't enter. "What is this?"

"Sorry, no vampires allowed." Elena felt proud of two things. One for catching Grace by surprise and the other for buying herself some time.

"Not to worry, there's always a plan B," Grace said. "If you won't, I guess I'm just going to have to make you come out." Turning to her sister. "Keep her company."

Rebekah watched her sister disappeared somewhere before turning back to Elena with a smirk on her face. "You know if you don't come out then my sister's going to have to kill you where you are," she told the girl. "Save her the trouble and come out and I promise you I won't let her hurt you."

"You won't let her hurt me?" Elena repeated, she knew that was a lie. If Grace didn't do anything then Rebekah sure would, she always had it out for her since she got here or might have something to do with her stabbing her in the back. "I rather take my changes in here."

"Suit yourself." Rebekah shrugged. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Grace came back carrying a tank of gasoline along with a set of matches. "Elena, are you coming out or staying in there?" When she never got a reply from the girl, she decided to scare her on coming by pouring gasoline on her.

Elena backed away out of shock. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Grace poured some gasoline inside the cave. "I'm going to kill you. If you don't want to die then I would come out now."

"Are you insane?"

"Yes and I don't care." After she was done she threw the canister at Elena who managed to duck down before it hit instead it hit the stone wall behind her. "Come out or either I am going to burn you alive or my sister will do it." she pulls out one of the matches and lights it before throwing it into the cave causing a small fire that soon burns out.

"I'll leave the fire starting to you sis," Rebekah said, taking out her phone. "I'll just video the whole thing and send it to either Damon or Stefan or maybe I'll send it to both of them."

Grace smiles and lights another match throwing that one into the cave as well. "You going to come out yet or are you just going to stay in there and burn to death, that will be a horrible way to die at least it will be over quick," she said to Elena. "You don't have much time left to decide so hurry up and choose."

"How does it feel to know that these may be your last moments?" Rebekah asked, holding up her phone recording.

"I don't know, you tell me." Elena was trying to act brave when she knew she could die at any moment. "You're the one whose mother's trying to kill you."

"It won't be the first time." And it won't be the last. "I'm bored."

Elena ignored Grace when she noticed the necklace Rebekah had on. "You're still wearing her necklace," she said to the blonde original vampire.

"Do you want? Is that your last request?" Rebekah glared at Elena, ripping the necklace from her neck and throwing it towards the girl. "here it's all yours."

"She's not doing this because she hates you," Elena told them, getting an eye roll from Grace. "She told me that she just doesn't have another choice."

Spare us you pity Elena. We're not girlfriends want us to prove it? Just say the word, and I'm sure Grace will light you on fire."

At Rebekah's nod, Grace lights another match.

Elena eyes briefly flickered to the match in Grace's hand before she looking at the sister's she shook her head. "She won't do it."

"Won't I?" Grace asked she would be happy to do it. "I'm pretty sure I will, in fact, Elena I won't mind watching you burn to death. I've done it before to someone and I will do it again."

"I know you won't because there's still a chance that you might be alive tomorrow and if that's the case and you kill me now, you'll have used up all your revenge." Elena looked at Rebekah. "Wasted it and isn't that what you want? Revenge? Because I pretended to be like you and then I stuck a dagger in your back. I mean, that's why you slept with Damon, isn't it? That's why you're tormenting me because I hurt your feelings."

"Seriously there you go again thinking everything is about you." The match in Grace's hand burns out, she dropped it to the ground at her feet. "When are you going to get that not everything is about you, it never will be. You might have two guys out there doing everything for you. And sooner or later they're not always going to be there to protect you because they might get bored waiting for you to choose which one you want to be with and the time you choose it will be too late because they would have moved on to someone who's not going to turn them against each other like you're doing right now. You told me you were nothing like Katherine but you Elena your everything like her, you the same as her have broken two brothers apart and just like her you've made them fall in love with you."

"I'm nothing like Katherine." Elena hated how she got compared to Katherine. "Just because you think you're friends with Stefan doesn't give you right to think you know everything about my relationship with him."

"What you think Stefan told me all this?" Grace shook her head and laughed, she couldn't believe Elena thought the night she and Stefan had a night getting drunk that they sat down and talked about her and Katherine, god they had better things to talk about and the two of them weren't it. "You forgot about how I've known Katherine way longer then you or the salvators have known her. Remember she was with Jacob for a long time." and if Katherine didn't break her brother's trust then she's sure he would still be sneaking off to be with her. "Do us all a favor sit down and shut up before I change my mind about burning you alive."

~#~#~#~#~

Elena had no idea how long she had been in the cave for watching the sisters talking among themselves and glancing at her now and again. Grace even left for a moment to answer her phone before coming back to tell Rebekah something.

Rebekah and Grace walked back to the cave where Elena was. "You can come out now." Rebekah let her know. "Seems your boys took care of the problem."

Elena stood up, she looked confused "How did they do that?"

"Damon turned your witch friend's mother into a vampire." After all, it was the only way to break the link between their mother and the Bennett'S. "Grace got a nice phone call from Jacob to let her know what has been happening while we were stuck in here with you."

"What?"

Rebekah sighed and rolled her eyes. "Quite clever, actually they needed to sever the witch line, and well you can't be a witch and a vampire. in any case, you're free to go." she turned to go only to look back at Elena. "And by the way, you were right Elena I do prefer taking my time watching you suffer. Much more satisfying." she grabbed her sister's hand and left.

~#~#~#~#~

When the sister's got home later that night Grace headed straight to the kitchen while Rebekah went to have a word with Elijah.

She grabbed a dishcloth and moved over to the sink to wet the cloth, she had to clean up her face that still had blood on it from Elena head-butting her in the face.

Grace threw the now blooded cloth into the sink and went to make her way to the room her sister was talking to her brother, she stopped when she saw her twin standing at the door blocking her exit.

"What happened to you," Jacob asked, nodding to the sink where she threw the cloth, guess he was standing there the whole time.

"Elena caught me by surprise." She was going to make sure it never happened again.

"And I bet you got her back." He walked over to table, pulled out a chair and sat down, he kicked another chair out from under table for Grace. "We need to talk."

"We need to talk never ends well." Grace still took the seat that was offered to her. "What's wrong?"

"A lot, like getting a dagger shoved into my heart by a hunter. Almost came close to killing Damon." He would have killed him if Elijah didn't stop him. "Being linked to all of our siblings and no way of stopping it because our mother got away. Now I don't know if you want to stay here or leave. Kol's already made up his mind and so has Elijah they two are leaving."

"I want to say here." Grace didn't want to leave just yet. "I want to find a way to break the link, stop any of us from dying. You, on the other hand, don't have to stay."

"I'm staying." He reached across the table putting his hand on top of his sister's hand. "We get through this together like always."

"Okay."

"Good." Jacob phone went off, he pulled it checking to see he has a message from someone. He smiles and stands up. "Now I've somewhere I need to be."

"Where?"

"My escape from the real world." He kissed her on the forehead before leaving and confusing Grace even more.

~#~#~#~#~

"Surprised you wanted to meet up," Alissa said to Jacob, he was sitting at the bar waiting for her, he even got her a drink.

"You did say to give you a call if I ever wanted to escape." Jacob didn't plan to see her again but with the night he had, he needed an escape. "Or was that a lie?"

Alissa smiled and sat down. "No, it wasn't a lie. I was hoping you would give me a call to meet, never thought it would be this soon."

"Yeah, me either." Jacob poured more alcohol in his glass. "Now do you want to be my therapist again or do you want to get out of here and go have some fun."

"Why don't we do both." That got her a confused look. "Something seems wrong. Why don't you come to my place then you can rant to me when you've got nothing left to say and after that, we can get to the fun stuff." she stands up grabbing the bottle from the bar and held her hand out for him to take.

Jacob stares at her for a moment debating with his self if he should take her up on her offer since this was so unlike him. There was something about the girl standing in front of that Jacob couldn't help but be drawn to her, or maybe he needed an escape from the family drama and everything to go with it that she was it.

"Me, doing this meaning I'll have to tell you everything there is to know about me which you might not want to have an escape with me anymore."

"We won't know until after you tell me," Alissa said. "Now are you going o take my hand or not because I don't want to be here any longer."

Jacob takes her hand, lets her pull him up of his seat before tugging her to body to his. "You've got to remember not to fall in love with me." he smiled as leaned closer to her.

Alissa closed her eyes, wanting nothing more than to feel his lips on her lips. "Then we'll just be friends with benefits."

"That's better than you falling in love with me." Jacob tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "As you know I don't do feelings at all."

"And like I said to you earlier is that you're lying to yourself," Alissa replied. "Don't worry though I'm not going to fall in love with you. You and I are going to be friends that use each other for an escape, it's easier that way."

"Good. Don't want me breaking your heart."

"Who says's you're going to break my heart?" Alissa asked. "I could be the one breaking your heart. Why you acting like it's me that going to fall in love with you. It might be you falling in love with me."

Jacob laughed. "You won't be able to break my heart sweetheart as I don't have a heart to break."

Jacob pulled Alissa closer and kissed her before she could say anything. The kiss wasn't like last time, it wasn't rushed this time it was slow and somehow sweat.

When they broke apart Jacob rested her forehead against hers. "I think it's time to get out of here and make a night of it."

"Good because I was starting to think you wanted to have sex right here in this bar where anyone could see."

Jacob didn't say anything he just grabbed her hand and tugged her out the bar. 


	13. Chapter 13

_**Twelve | New Faces.** _

_**~#~#~#~#~** _

 

When Grace walked into the study of her house she didn't expect to see her twin sitting at the table with his nose in a book and a lot more other books laying around him. "Jac what are you doing? You look like you haven't even been to sleep."

"That's because I haven't." Jacob didn't even glance up from the book he was reading. "For your information, I'm looking into breaking that link our mother cast on us."

"Maybe you should take a break from doing research and come help Rebekah and I look for the thing that can actually kill us." Grace sometimes hated when Jacob got like this.

"No, thanks for the offer though." Jacob would rather do this. "I'll be getting our witch to uncast the spell when I find out which spell the devil cast on us."

Grace walked over to the table and slammed Jacob's book closed barely missing his fingers in the process. "Why don't you go take a shower first." she leaned closer to him and sniffed him causing Jacob to move away from her and to fall right out of his chair. "You stink and I don't think anyone including me can take that smell any longer. Maybe you could also think about getting something to eat and go to sleep."

"I don't need sleep." Jacob glared at his sister getting back to his feet. "What I'm going to do though is get back to what I was doing before you came along, so you can either help or go away."

"I could or I could do this -" Grace smiled and grabbed the back of the chair when he was about to sit back down and pulled it from under him where he found himself on the floor. "I like my idea better."

"You're a pain in my ass sister." Jacob sighed, he was going to get back up but decided to lay down on the floor and closed his eyes maybe Grace was right and he needed to sleep and the floor felt like a nice place to do that.

"I can say the same thing to you." She put the chair back where it was. "Now are you going to get up and go take a shower. I'll make you take one if I have to." All Grace got for an answer is the sound of her brother snoring, she looked down to the floor to see her brother fast asleep. "So much for needing any sleep.", she was about to grab her brother and take him to his bed only to stop when an unfamiliar voice came behind her.

"Is he okay?"

Grace spun around noticing a girl standing there one she hadn't seen before and by the way, the girl was dressed she had something to with Jacob. she had one of her brother's shirts on along with a pair of black leggings. "Who are you?"

"I'm Alissa." The girl answered, walking closer to Grace. "I'm Jacob's friend."

"You're just his friend?" Grace wasn't stupid she knew the girl was more than just friends with her brother.

"Well if you must know I'm his escape," Alissa told her. "Just like he's my escape."

"What does Jacob have to escape from," Grace asked before shaking her head. "You know what please don't answer that. What I would like to know do you know what you're getting yourself into when you get involved with him." She loves her brother and all but she knew what it's like when a girl gets involved with, it sometimes ends with Jacob's enemies killing them or Jacob does what he does best and leave because he was afraid he got to close to them. "Meaning you've got to prepare yourself for the worse."

"Yes I know, he told me everything there is to know about you and your family." Well, he never told her everything. "I don't care though."

Grace didn't know if Alissa was being brave or being stupid for not caring before she could say anything else to the girl, Rebekah walked into the room glancing at the two girls in the room.

When Rebekah saw her brother sleeping on the floor she smiled and shook her head before looking at Alissa. "Who are you?"

"That would be Alissa," Grace answered before Alissa could introduce herself. "Apparently she is Jacob's escape. I think she's more like his human pet."

"I'm not his pet." Alissa didn't like getting called that from someone who didn't even know her. "I'm helping him out with some things."

"You do know he can kill you if he gets bored with you, just hope you know what you're getting yourself into." Rebekah looked over the books on the table. "It's not a good idea for you to mess with witchcraft since you're human and all."

"I'm not that stupid," Alissa answered. "Jacob is not letting me mess with witchcraft."

"If you say so." Rebekah glanced at her sister. "Is this Jacob way of getting over Katherine?"

"I don't know what goes on in that crazy mind of his anymore." Not like Jacob tells Grace things anymore. "He could be using her. Or he could care about her in his own twisted way, or maybe it's all about the sex between the two of them"

"Why don't you ask him and find out for yourself." Alissa kind of hated how they were talking about her and Jacob like she wasn't in the room.

"I think he likes her because she is feisty." Grace walked around Alissa so she was standing behind her, she brushed some of the girls blonde her to one side. "I wonder if he is going to care if I just killed her." she leaned down to the girl's neck letting her fangs come out like she was getting ready to bite her neck.

"Yes I wonder what he would think if you killed me." Alissa tried to keep her breathing under control even though it was hard when you've got a thousand-year-old vampire breathing down your neck. "I bet he wouldn't be happy with you."

"He wouldn't care if I killed you." Grace took a hold of Alissa's hair in a painful grip and pulled the girl head back. "In fact, he's going to forget all about you. Just try to remember you're nothing to him and you don't know anything about him, you might think you do. When Jacob get's bored with you and trust me he'll get bored of you soon when he does he's going to toss you aside just like he has done with every other girl he's slept with." she let go of her and shoved her away lightly. "You're not the first and you won't be the last and for your sake, I do hope you don't fall in love with him."

"I'm not going to fall in love with him." Alissa rubbed the back of her head. "Like I said before we're only looking for an escape, a friend or whatever and to be honest it's really not any of your business."

"I've heard that story already how the girl won't fall in with him and like always they do then he breaks their hearts," Grace told her. "And for your information, it is my business since he's my brother and I'm always the one to pick up the pieces."

"Let's not talk about Jacob and his sex life anymore." Rebekah cut in before her sister did end up hurting Jacob's girl or whatever she was. "Grace, you and I are going to see the mayor while you Alissa can deal with my brother. Do whatever you want to try and wake his ass up, get him to eat something and get some sleep. And don't even think about doing any dark magic or whatever, remember you're only human who shouldn't be anywhere near these books or be messing with them for that matter."

"I like staying human thanks for your concern though." Alissa sighed. "But just so we're clear, what will happen if I do mess with magic." she moved over the table took a seat and let her fingers run over one of the books.

"All sort of things could happen to you." Rebekah let her know. "I thought Jacob would've told you before he let you touch any of the books. I guess he doesn't care about you as well as you think but maybe you should be having this talk with him."

"Or maybe you can do some magic and find out what will happen the hard way." Grace winked at her before she was dragged out of the room by her sister.

Alissa watched them go out the room before she glanced down at Jacob who was sleeping in an awkward way that she couldn't help but smile a little. Now all she had to do was find a way to wake him up.

_**~#~#~#~#~** _

Once again Grace found herself holding the door of the mystic grill open for her sister before walking in herself. They spotted the mayor sitting by herself with a drink already in her hands.

"We're not staying here long are we?" Grace asked her sister as she walked behind her.

"No, all we need to is sweet talk her." Rebekah sighed. "That means you keep your snarky comments to yourself."

Grace rolled her eyes, who did she think she was Jacob? "Bekah's you're talking to the wrong twin. It will be a completed different story if Jacob was here since you know what he's like when he get's started."

"I think I should have brought him along with me then."

"Yes, maybe you should have," Grace said. "Well if you could get him away from the books and his new human pet."

Rebekah had no idea what her sister's problem was with Jacob new girl. "Grace if Jacob wants to be with Alissa then you got to let him be with her and not get in the way."

"I'm not standing in his way." Grace just wanted him to make the right chooses these days. "I don't want to talk about this what I want to do is go have a nice chat with the mayor so we can get out of here sooner." she moved past her sister, going over to stand in front of Carol's table.

Coral glanced up from her drink when she heard someone clearing their throats to get their attention, she saw both of the Mikalson sisters standing there.

"Thank you for meeting with us mayor." Rebekah greeted her and sat down on the chair across from her while Grace took the one beside her. "I figured-" she didn't get to say anything else as Grace kicked her on the leg causing her to correct herself. "I mean we figured as head of the preservation society, you'd be a good person to ask about the oldest trees in this community."

"A long line of Lockwood women us to keep those records." Carol told them, "Back before any of them had actual jobs."

"I've been to the founders' archive, but I can't seem to find any of the records of the tree I'm looking for."

Grace wanted to let Rebekah do all the talking between them and the mayor. Not long after Stefan and Damon entered the grill and went straight to the bar now Grace had something else she wanted to do.

"Excuse me." Grace got up for her seat getting a weird look from her sister but she ignored it to go straight to the bar where the brothers were who stopped talking when they saw her.

"What do you want?" Damon more or less snapped at the girl.

"Denfinaly not here for you." Grace smiled at Demon before turning to talk to his brother. "I came here for you. Do you mind if I talk to you alone please?"

"Oh don't mind me." Damon cut in. "I'll just be sitting here trying to mind my own business and having a drink at my local bar. Whatever you want to say to my brother you can say in front of me."

"Alright then, which one of you shoved a dagger through my brother's heart again." That wasn't what she wanted to talk to Stefan about meaning she'll have to get him on his own before they can talk about what she really wants to talk about. "Don't worry I know it wasn't one of you, that it was your hunter friend. Although I do know you two had something to do with it since he couldn't have come up with it on his own." she tapped her fingers on the bar. "Are you all still trying to find a way to kill me and my family."

"The sooner we get rid of you and your family the better." Damon more or less said the same things to Grace that Aleric said to Jacob. "Your crazy twin tried to kill me the other night by trying to rip my heart out and then there was you who tried to set Elena on fire and don't get me started on what the rest of your family has done to us, so if you think of it it's payback."

"Don't cry about it Damon you and Elena are still alive aren't you. Elijah saved you and stopped Jacob from killing you that night." If it was Grace then she might not have stopped. "Now you know what Jacob's temper is like when you try to kill him or someone else in our family and for your sake, I do hope you don't get to see that again since he might not stop." she glanced at Stefan. "I think you and I should go off somewhere to talk in private or would you like to stay here and chat how your bother and Elena have feelings for each other?"

"Why don't we all stay here and talk to each other." Rebekah appeared beside her sister, looks like she was done with the mayor. "and maybe Stefan and Damon can talk to us about their family.

Grace sighed and banged her head on the bar. "This is going to be along day."


	14. Chapter 14

**Thirteen | Let's have some fun.**

**~#~#~#~#~**

 

Jacob has been stuck reading books for the past hour now trying to find anything to break the link between him and the rest of his family. Finding nothing again he slammed the book closed and threw it across the room. "These books are useless." He ran his hand through his hair. "I'll be fine if it was just me and Grace sharing a bond but to have my whole family, especially Finn is another story since he's out there probably trying to find ways to kill himself and taking us along with him."

"You will find something." Alissa came to stand behind Jacob placing a hand on his shoulder. "We've got to look deeper and you've got to have more patience." she rubbed his shoulder hoping to release some of the tension he's got going on.

"I don't have any patience left when it comes to someone trying to kill my family." Jacob leans back into Alissa's touch. "Maybe I'll just go kill everyone that's trying to kill us but that might take some time since we've got a lot of enemies out there."

"You hade a chance to kill that vampire the other night." Amelia already forgot the name of the vampire Jacob told her about.

"I did yes." Jacob nodded. "I would've killed him if Elijah wasn't there to stop me."

Jacob phone ended up ringing causing both of them to pull away from each other so Jacob could answer the call and while he did that Alissa sat back down and decided to read through one of the books.

"You left me," Jacob said when he answered the call. "Where did you disappear too?"

Grace laughed a little thinking Jacob sounded like a child. _"I got dragged to the bar by our sister to go take to the mayor about our little problem."_ she was going to say the only reason Rebekah dragged her out the house was to stop her from killing his girl. _"Now we're having a nice conversation with the Salvatore brothers."_ Grace had to excuse herself to the restroom to call her twin. _"Now as my twin you should come down here and save me from this hell."_

"If they're annoying you so much then snapped their necks or kill them." Jacob glanced at Alissa when he said that caused the girl to roll her eyes at him when he winked at her. "You can't stand to be in the same room as them. What makes you think I can? when I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from killing them."

 _"I've been tempting to snap Damon's neck all night."_ Grace got annoyed with all the side comments Damon has been sending her way. _"You're my brother and you love me, meaning you've got to come down here and save me. Remember we swore to each other that we would protect one another forever so don't break that promise Jac."_

"Using that against me to get what you want." Jacob closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine, I'll be there soon."

Grace smiled to herself she knew that would work it always worked when she needed something from him. "Thank you. Now did you find anything and did get you get a shower and something to eat?"

"No. Yes and yes."

" _We'll find something. I know we will and I'll help you look later."_

"Yeah sure bye." He hung up the phone after he heard Grace say her goodbye. He glanced up at Alissa. "Do you want to get out of here and get a drink." he stood up to put his coat on.

"I thought you would want to go back upstairs and some fun of our own." Alissa joked, she came to stand in front of Jacob. "I guess we'll have to go out for a drink instead."

"I'm going to call my sister back and tell her she'll need to deal with they brothers herself." Jacob was about to take his phone back from his pocket until a hand on his wrist stopped him from doing so.

"No, don't do that." Alissa shook her head. "We can have our kind of fun later tonight."

"Fine." Jacob wasn't happy with that idea but he did make a promise to his sister. "Are you sure want to come and drink with vampires?"

"I know this is your way of getting me to change my mind and it's not going to work." she smiled and leaned closer to him. "I know nothing will happen to me as I'll have you there to protect me. You will protect me right?"

"Yeah, I'll protect you." Jacob found it strange on how he was promising her that when the only one he promised to protect was Jacob. Now here he was promising a girl he hardly knows that he'll protect her. "Nobody will lay a hand on you when I'll there. Just so you know I'm not going to do anything to Grace if she does anything."

"Don't worry Jacob, I'm not here to come between the two of you." Alissa kissed him on the cheek then grabbed his hand in hers. "Let's go save your sister and get a drink as well."

_**~#~#~#~#~** _

The bottle Grace was drinking from was nearly empty and she was slightly drunk but not enough drunk to get her through the torture she was going through right now, spending it in the company of the Salvatore brothers going on about their family history Rebekah wanted to know so much about.

Grace just hoped Jacob would hurry up and save her from the hell she was going through.

"So Zachariah Salvatore was your nephew?" Rebekah asked Damon and Stefan.

"What happened to him?" Grace wanted to not know but it was better than staying quiet. "Did you kill him?" she glanced at Damon. "I bet it was you that killed him."

Damon tightened his hold on his glass and glared at Grace. "I killed him and I had my reasons for him killing him."

"Go on tell me your lovely story on how you killed him." Grace grabbed another bottle of vodka from behind the bar. "I'm waiting."

"I want to know this story." A voice said from Grace side who ended up taking the bottle from her hands and placing it on the bar.

"Looks like they let Satan in the bar." Damon snapped at Jacob who was not on his own, he was with a blonde girl holding hands. He thought it was weird to see Jacob with a girl. "You even got yourself a girlfriend. Did you have to mess with her head to get her to agree to be with you."

"Someone got jokes." Jacob sat down and pulled Alissa with him so she was sitting on his lap. "You're also being brave talking to me like that when I can kill you without even blinking." He's already came close to killing him.

"Jacob doesn't need to mess with my mind or anything." Alissa had no idea why she decided to say something. "I mean not everyone here has to compel themselves a girlfriend like you have to do."

Jacob wrapped an arm around Alissa's waist and pulled her back closer to his body.

Grace laughed, she was starting to warm up to the girl. "What I said before about you Alissa, I take it back." she poured some alcohol into a glass from the girl before handing it over to her. "She's a keeper Jacob."

"How about we get back to talking about Zachariah Salvatore." Rebekah didn't like how the topic was about something else. "And I don't mean how Damon killed him."

"Like I was saying before I got interrupted by the devil twins." Damon ignored the matching glares the twins sent his way. "And Satan's human pet."

"I'll show you how much of a devil I can be if you call her that again." Jacob snapped at the young vampire.

"Jacob," Rebekah warned her brother she was getting annoyed now. "Can you please continue Damon."

"Since you said please. Our father knocked up one of the maids during the Civil war. She had a son, but as far as everyone knew, Stefan and I were dead. The family name had to go somewhere." Damon explained.

"And your family owned the logging mills back then?"

"You're full of questions."

"Hate to agree with Damon." Jacob hated it more than anything. "But why are you asking so many questions, sis?"

"We're doing research on our town history," Grace said, backing Rebekah up. "We did grow up here."

Jacob shrugged. "Doesn't mean I want to know."

"You know you don't have to disguise your true motives blondie-bex," Damon said, ignoring the twins as usual. "If you want more sex, just ask for it."

"Not enough liquor in the world." Rebekah ended up grabbing the whiskey bottle to pour herself a drink.

"Oh, come on. It was too good for you to be this hostile."

Stefan rolled his eyes, grabs the bottle along with his glass and moves from between Rebekah and Damon to standing next to Grace.

Grace turned in her seat so she was facing Stefan. "You okay?" her asking that question got a look from her twin.

"You'll have to excuse my little brother," Damon spoke up. "He's jonesing for some O positive."

"I was asking Stefan not you Damon," Grace told him. "Stefan you and I need to talk."

"And we will later," Stefan promised Grace even though that promise would be broken soon. "Damon, I'm not jonesing."

"So, did they ever catch the killer?" Rebekah asked, moving into the seat Stefan was on moments okay.

"Nope," Damon answered. "Wrote it all off on vampires."

"Maybe it was a vampire."

"Yeah, maybe it was a vampire, Damon." Stefan gave his brother a knowing look.

Jacob was leaving kissing on Alissa's neck and teasing her. He got fed up with listening to what was going on around him and decided to tease Alissa hoping she'll give up and want to leave.

"Why don't you and I get out of here?" Jacob whispered into Alissa's ear. "We can do what you promised early."

"I'm having more fun here." Alissa held on to Jacob arm that was still around his waist.

"If you think of it we can have more fun back at my house." Jacob kissed her neck again. "Or we can have the fun at your house. I'm not picky either way."

"Yeah, we can do that."

None of them noticed that everyone has left until Grace got them to glance up at her when she moved her brothers face away from Alissa's neck.

"No, no, no." Grace shook her head. "The three of us are going to get out of this town for the night and I think I need to get to know Alissa a little bit better if she's going to be in our lives for longer."

Alissa got up from Jacob lap much to his disappointment. "Yeah, sure." she smiled at Grace. "We're going to accept your offer." she glanced back at Jacob. "Don't we?"

"Like I've got much choice in the matter."

"No, you don't." Grace linked her arm with Alissa's. "About the whole thing trying to kill you and all, well I'm sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare you."

"Don't worry about any of that." Alissa wasn't one to hold a grudge for long. "It's all in the past."

"Woah, hold on." Jacob got up from his chair. "You tried to kill her? What were you thinking."

"Oh, please it's not like you've never tried to kill any of my dates before." Grace could remind him of everything he's done but she wasn't going to. "Anyway, she said it was all in the past meaning you should forget about it as well."

"We'll talk about this later."

Grace patted him on the arm. "If you say so. Now let's go have some fun."

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Fourteen |The return of an old friend.**

**~#~#~#~#~**

 

Jacob and Grace were in New Orleans following up on a lead.

"We need to just grab our witch then get the hell out of here." Jace looked around the streets of New Orleans it hadn't changed much since they were last here.

"We're not kidnapping her if that's what you're talking about." Grace loved to ruin her brother's fun, just like everyone else did. "I've got a funny feeling that blood is going to be spilled before we leave this place." she glanced at the people who were staring at them, giving them death glares.

"If blood has to be spilled then it's going to be spilled." Jacob is not one to back down from a fight. "How about we get a drink before we go find our witch and I promise to not kidnap her."

Grace rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and while we are at it we can ask people inside if they know where our friend is."

"Or we could compel it out of them?"

"No we can't do that Jac," Grace told him. "Today we are going to talk to them like normal people."

"I don't know how many more times I've got to tell you that we are not normal people and we never will be ."

"Well, it's about time you started to act normal." Grace grabbed Jacob arm and started tugging him to the bar called Rousseau's. "Can you do that please."

"No, I can't."

"You are unbelievable."

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

The twins were sitting at the bar waiting for someone to take their order which seemed to take forever. Grace was tapping away at her phone keeping her sister updated while Jacob was tapping his fingers on the bar getting impatient with the waiting, he was even tempted to go behind the bar himself to get their drinks but Grace told him to act normal so he had to wait for someone since that's what normal people do.

"I'm sorry you had to wait." A blonde girl stood behind the bar, she looked like someone Jacob knew, he just couldn't figure out who that person was. "We are short staff today and I only started working here a few weeks ago so I'm getting used to it all."

"It's okay, we weren't waiting for long." Grace smiled at the girl, placing her phone on the bar. she sighed when she heard what her brother said under his breath so she kicked him hard on the leg but it might have been for him starting at the new girl for longer than he was meant to and maybe that was making the girl uncomfortable. "Right Jacob?"

"Yes," Jacob nodded. "Half an hour wasn't long I guess."

"Did you guys just move here?" The girl asked them. "Or are you just passing through?"

"We are here visiting one of our old friends." Grace was the one to answer. "Her name is Sirena Black, do you know who is and where we can find her?"

The girl narrowed her eyes at the both of them thinking if she should give them the information they were looking for. "Yeah, she works here." they seemed nice enough to her. "she should be here soon, her shift starts soon so I'll tell her your here."

"Thanks." Jacob being nice seemed to be a new thing. "What is your name? I don't want to keep calling you blondie in my head, it will be nice to put a name to such a beautiful woman."

"Is he always like this?" She asked Grace.

"Yes, he is. You'll get used to it."

"I'm Camille but you can call me Cami if you like," Camille answered Jacob holding her hand for up to shake but instead he decided to kiss the back of it.

"Cami I like it." he let her hand go. "I'm Jacob."

"And I'm Grace." Grace cut it. "His twin. It looked like wasn't going to introduce me." That got her a kick on the leg causing her to laugh a little.

Camille smiled once again at them. "Would you like to order something now?"

The twins exchanged a look before glancing at the girl behind the bar. "Yes, we would like a bottle of whiskey with two glasses," Grace told her.

After they got their drinks, Grace and Jacob found a table further away so they can chat without getting interrupted although they did make sure they could see the door in case their friend did come in for her shift.

"Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to ask me what you want to ask me," Jacob asked his sister, he was getting a little bit fed up with her staring at him like he has done something wrong.

"I would like to know, when did you start to have a thing for blondes," Grace asked, pouring some whiskey into her glass. "Ever since we've come back to Mystic Falls all you seem to be doing is hit on girl's with blonde hair."

"That is not true. I've hooked with a girl at that bonfire and she wasn't blonde in fact she was a redhead." Jacob didn't say anything about him kind of hitting on Elena. "And it's only been two girls with blonde hair that I've flirted with. Elena's friend Carlone is off limits now since Klaus seems to have some sort of thing with her and I don't want to get in the middle of that. Never know she might be able to change Klaus." Not like anyone needed to change his brother but it would be nice if he was a little bit nicer. "Then there's Alissa who I sort of have a thing with and she's more my type since she kind of knows what I need just like I kind of know what she needs, she gets me."

Grace was starting to get used to Alissa although she still didn't trust her yet. When it comes to Jacob, Grace wouldn't trust anyone with him until she proves herself, that she wasn't going to turn against any of them after all it's happened a lot to them over the years.

"So does Katherine." Grace saw Jacob tense up at the girl's name who lost her brother's trust. "She get's you better than any other girl out there."

"Let's not talk about her." Jacob hated how Grace just had to bring Katherine up again. "She's out of my life for good and I'm happy with that."

"She's not out of your life." Grace didn't believe what he was saying. "Katherine is still going to be in your life for a long time, you say you're happy with that but I know for a fact you're not happy with that since you love her Jac. I'm going, to be honest with you here even though you're not going to like what I say." it's was better if he knew. "I think Alissa is a nice girl and she doesn't deserve what you're going to put her through once Katherine comes back into your life because I know when she does come back, you are going to forget all about Alissa and go back to Katherine just like you've always done. So I think you should let Alissa go before you break her heart."

The glass in Jacob's hand broke with how tight he was gripping it. He didn't care that some bits of glass were stuck to his skin or how some of his blood was dripping onto the table or how some people were staring over at their table. The only thing Jacob did was glare at his sister.

"Stop!" He snapped at Grace. "I'm getting annoyed with you always going on about my love life all the time and can you stop bring up Katherine all the time, I'm getting sick of hearing her name." He whipped the blood from his hand on his hoodie. "I think your the one who should be dating Katherine since you love talking about her so much."

"I thought you don't do love, Jacob." Grace mocked her brother and ignored everything else he just said.

"Shut up." Jacob didn't need her throwing that back in his face. "If you want to talk about relationships why don't we talk about you and Stefan. You two seemed to have gotten closer."

"What relationship? Stefan and I are just friends." Well, she thought they were friends, Grace doesn't know anymore since Stefan and the rest of his little gang are going out of their way to kill them. "Well I thought we were friends." she shook her head. "It's like you and I can't be friends with anyone these days without them turning on us and stabbing us in the back."

"Hey, nobody is going to hurt you. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." Jacob leaned forwards placing his hand on top of his sister's hand. "At least now you know Stefan can't be trusted, the same with the rest of them and remember you've still got me. I'm not going to leave you."

"Yeah, I know you won't leave me." Grace smiled a little. "I wish I knew all of this about Stefan before I poured my heart out to him that night. I shouldn't have let my guard down like that." She hated feeling weak but it was okay since she was with her brother, he's already seen her at her worst just like she has seen him at his. The only people they could trust is each other.

"The next time I see him I'm going to make him pay for making you feel this way." Jacob would hurt anyone if Grace asked him to.

"Instead of planning to kill Stefan. Why don't we have a drink to our perfect life." she pushed the bottle of towards him since his glass was broke. "My life is never going to be miserable since I've got my best friend and my brother by my side."

"I'm always going to be by your side." Jacob smiled taking the bottle. "Now let's drink."

Jacob glanced around the bar when he heard the familiar laugh of the girl they once knew. She was with another girl laughing away at something. "Looks like our witch friend has arrived."

Grace looked to where her brother was looking just in time to catch the eye of their friend Sirena and the smile from the girls face dropped once she made contact with them.

"I don't think she's happy to see us." That might have something to do with the way they left things the last time they were all together.

_**~#~#~#~#~** _

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Was how Sirena greeted them, she sat down when Grace moved to sit down next to Jacob.

"I thought we would get a different kind of hello." Jacob being the sarcastic bastard that he is. "Thought you would be happy to see us."

"I don't know if I should be happy to see you two," Sirena answered. "You two did disappear on me one day without saying bye. You left me on my own in Italy, it would've been nice of you to tell me you were going." she shook her head, she didn't want to get into that right now. "How did you even know I was going to be here?"

"That was your first mistake thinking we would stay with you forever when we told you that we leave people behind because that is what we do and it's not going to change just because we're friends," Jacob told her, the twins lived their life on the run going from one place to the next. "Now to answer your other question, we found you by asking some people that owe us a favor to find you and guess what they found you."

Sirena narrowed her eyes slightly at Jacob. "You had people follow me."

"Yes, we did," Grace said before Jacob could. "But that's not the point, right now we are here because we need your help."

Sirena looked away from Jacob to look at Grace. "With what?"

"We need you to cast a spell that will break a linking spell that our mother cast on us. She wanted to kill us and if we don't get this link broken then I've got a feeling that we'll be dead soon especially if the people back in Mystic Falls have anything do with it. Now can you help us or not."

"Or I can just force you to do it," Jacob added.

"You don't scare me, Jacob." Sirena rolled her eyes at the vampire. "I can't help you." she held her hand up to stop Jacob from saying anything. "A lot of things have changed here since you were last here, meaning I can't use my magic here and because of that my magic is not at it's best since I've not used it." She glanced around in case someone was listening in on their conversation. "If you can find someone to help me cast the spell then I'll come with you two back to Mystic Falls since I can't do it here." Without getting killed. "I thought your mother was dead?"

"She was dead but the Salvatore'S and the Bennetts found a way to bring her back from the dead because they wanted Klaus dead, so because of that they messed our lives Up along with it." Grace explained to her. "Our family is back together, that's only the good thing that came out of all this. Everyone thought that by getting our siblings undaggered that they would kill Klaus but that backfired on them."

"And nobody listens to me when I said our mother was going to kill us," Jacob added again. "They called me paranoid and in the end, I was proved right."

Grace rolled her eyes, she knew he was not going to let everyone forget about how he was right about their mother.

"Why don't you just get that Bennett witch to do your spell for you?" Sirena asked. "If she refuses to help then you can just use force since that is what your family is good at to get what you want."

"We'll let Klaus deal with that girl," Grace said. "We are here for you. So are you going to help us or not?"

"Yes, I'll help you." Sirena just hoped this didn't end up with her getting killed. "You got to promise this stays between us, nobody else in this town can know that I'm helping you and your family. It won't end for me."

"Nobody going to touch you Sirena," Grace told the girl, Jacob nodded his head agree with her. "Your our friend and I'll kill anyone before they kill you."

"That's nice but you guys are not here all the time to protect me." She told the twins.

"Alright, enough chit-chat we need to leave now so we can get this over with." Jacob took out his phone and sent a message to both Klaus and Rebekah letting them know about their witch and that they were on their way home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Fifteen | Death wish.**

**~#~#~#~#~**

 

"I'm sorry to ask you this again,"Grace was sitting across from Sirena who was looking over a menu. Both girls were at a small cafe in Mystic Falls. "but are you sure you want to be doing this? With how your magic is right now." or how someone might want to kill her for using magic but they were not in New Orleans, so it should be safe for the witch.

Sirena hasn't told the twins much about what's been happening back in New Orleans she kept avoiding the questions they threw at her about her hometown. She rather they find out on their own than by her telling them.  Her friends back home might not agree with Sirena not telling the twins when she and everyone knew they might be able to do something about the problem.

"Yes, Grace I'm sure I want to do this." Sirena sat the menu back on the table so she could look at the vampire. "Just because I've not used my magic for a while doesn't mean I forgot everything there is to know about magic. I'm still the same badass powerful witch you once knew. I still know every spell, I can still kill someone with the wave of my hand. So don't worry."

Grace couldn't help but worry about her friend, Sirena has been the only person the twins were friends with that didn't turn their back on them like every other person they've come across.

"Right, sorry I just wanted to make sure you were okay with this." Grace said, "That you didn't feel like you owe us anything because you don't and you do know if you're doing this because your afraid of Jacob would use force, if you refused then you don't have to worry about him."

"I'm not afraid of your brother Grace." Nothing scared Sirena anymore. "I'm doing this because I want to do this. As you know I need your blood and are you sure you are going to get that Bennett witch to help?"

"Don't worry about the blood and don't worry about the other witch, My brothers are dealing with her" Grace knew Klaus or either Jacob will be forcing Bonnie to help them. "Right now Jacob is with Kalus getting Finn."

"Look's like your brothers will be using force, why am I not surprised." Sirena already knew what was going to happen. She knew what it was like with that family since she spent years with the twins.

"You know us so well." Grace smiled. "It's the only way to get what you want in this world these days."

"I sure did miss your dark sense of humour." Just like she missed everything else about the girl sitting across from her, which is what made her ask her other questions. "Does Jacob know what happened with you and me."

"He knows some of what happened not everything," Grace told her. "And he doesn't care about that. When I told him that I might like both girls and boys, he said to me that 'I don't care who you choose to have feelings for because nothing in this world is going to make me think any less of you. You can love who you want to love and if people don't like that then you can tell them to go moan to someone who cares.' To be fair he said that to me at the age of fourteen that was before our mother turned us into vampires. And he's like me he goes both ways and we don't care what anyone thinks about that."

"I'm guessing Jacob only lets you see his soft side."

Grace nodded. "Yeah, he's not afraid to let me see that side of him." she took a drink of her coffee. "The only reason I get to see that side of him is because I'm the only person he's ever trusted."

"Yeah," Sirena could understand that. "You know I can keep you and Jacob linked together"

"No, don't do that." Grace shook her head. "If I die I don't want Jacob to die with me. I know he will feel the same way."

"Nothing is going to happen to either one of you and you do know if something does happen to you then Jacob will get pissed and go on some sort of killing spree." one that will probably kill everyone in Mystic Falls. "Even if you do get killed then I'm going to find some way to bring you back to life. Jacob and you are both my best friends and I'll do anything for you hence why I'm doing this right now."

"If anything does happen to me then you've got to promise me," Grace reached across to put her hand on Sirena's. "that you'll stop Jacob from doing anything stupid, you might need to put a dagger in his heart to stop him and if that's what you've got to do then you've got to do it."

"I'm not promising you anything because nothing is going to happen" Sirena picked her menu back up. "Now why don't we get some cake." Changing the subject to food was better than talking about her friend's deaths. "You still like strawberry cheesecake right?"

"Yes, it's still my favourite." 

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

"Hello, brother." Jacob walked beside Finn with Klaus at the other side of Finn. "Did you miss us? I missed you.. no, that's a lie, I didn't miss you much."

"At least we agree about not missing each other." Finn didn't sound happy to see either of his brothers. "I've got nothing to say to either of you."

"Well, we are not here to chat," Klaus told him. "I will ask you one thing though, where's mother?"

"Gone to find a way to end our abominable lives," Finn replied. "And when she does, I will sacrifice myself all over again."

"I always hated how you were always a mommy's boy." Jacob hissed at him. "We get it you want to die, doesn't mean we want to die right along with you."

"Whatever you say or do Jacob won't change my mind," Finn said. "I have only one wish and that is for you two to be dead."

"Just because you want to die doesn't mean you've got to drag us along with you." Jacob didn't fear death, he would welcome it with open arms if it came down to it. Although he felt like he would get dragged to hell. "The only person who needs to die is our mother, so tell us where she is. Then come back with us and help us break the link."

"We're monsters Jacob we don't belong in this world," Finn told him, not backing down from wanting to die. "I have no wish to be unlinked."

"Don't bother Jacob nothing you say will get him to change his mind." Klaus moved in front of Finn, putting a hand on his chest to stop him from moving any further. "Let's put it in a way you'll understand, you will come back with us or I will put you back in that coffin in which you rotted for nine hundred years."

"What happens to on, happens to all." Finn had to remind them what they already knew. "You may not feel the effect of the dagger, but you'd lose your precious Rebekah." He glanced at his younger brother. "Then there's you, Jacob, what are you going to do when you lose your twin, your other half. You two will lose each other is that the chance you're willing to take."

"We're going to lose each other anyway." Jacob glared at Finn for a moment. "What with you trying to find someway to kill yourself. What is the difference with Klaus putting a dagger in our hearts?"

Finn having nothing else to say to either of them he walked off, probably hoping to get away from them. What he didn't expect to happen was for him to bump in Rebekah in the alleyway.

"Let's not make this any worse than it has to be, darling brother," Rebekah said blocking his exit.

"You're siding with him?" Finn didn't understand why everyone was siding with Klaus these days. "Rebekah, he stored us in boxes."

"At least he's not trying to make us extinct."

Finn turns around and sees 's Klaus and Jacob behind him. "What are you gonna do? Kill me?"

"Oh yeah, that's right, you've got a death wish," Klaus said. "Fine, pathetic, but fine. the thing is, I'm gonna let you take the rest of us down with you." he throws Finn against the wall and he crumples to the ground.

Jacob glanced at Rebekah and Klaus before looking down at Finn. "Finn it would've been better if you came with us the normal way but instead you choose violence."

"You're just jealous Jac." Rebekah said to him. "because you weren't the one to cause him pain."

_**~#~#~#~#~** _

Klaus throws Finn into the foyer off their home in Mystic Falls.

Jacob couldn't help but smiled when he walked in after Klaus and Rebekah. "You're lucky your not human."

Rebekah slapped her brother upside the head with a smile on her face. "Gather your witches." She told her brothers. "Let's get his blood and get on with it."

"You can't force me to help you." Finn glared at them all.

"Want a bet." Jacob steps closer to him. "We can force you since I'm sure we're stronger than you."

Finn got up to his feet and stood right in front of Jacob. "Do you want to test that theory?"

"Yes, I think I do. It's been awhile since I've been in a good fight."

"Enough!" Klaus got in between the both of them and shoved them apart. "Who needs the Salvatore brothers and the rest of their friends to kill us, when you two are going to end up doing the job for them." He glances at Finn. "Why chose force when I can persuade?" He points to the staircase, to where Sage, Finn long-lost loved walks down them.

"What do you know, true love prevails," Rebekah said to her brothers although none of them was paying attention to Finn and Stage like she was.

"Love of course," Jacob said to himself. "Now I need to go get Alissa and bring her back here, where I know she's going to be safe."

Klaus looked up from his phone, he raised his eyebrows at Jacob and Rebekah was giving her her brother a knowing smile.

"Watching they two, made you think about some girl you've started to become close to?" Klaus asked his younger brother. "I never thought I would see the day where you cared about someone else other than yourself and Grace."

"I promised Alissa that I would protect her and keep her safe and that's what I'm going to do." Jacob didn't want to break that promise anytime soon. "She's not safe on her own, with everything that is going on." Someone would probably want to use Alissa to get to Jacob. "And yes I've started to care about her."

"I think it's nice how you're going back to your old self before our lives changed forever." Rebekah missed her life back then. "I'll walk you out since I've got something to do." like mess with Damon life again. She looked at Klaus. "What do you need from me for this spell?"

"Just your blood and your blessing," Klaus told her. "Where are you going?"

"I have some unfinished business with Damon Salvatore." Rebekah didn't like how he made a fool out of her. "Ask Sage what he did to me. Then you'll understand why retribution is in order."

"You can tell me what he did to you on the way out." Jacob was getting sick and tired of Damon and the rest of them going after his family. "If you like I can come with you and help." He wouldn't mind causing the young vampire some pain for hurting his sister, it might make him feel better.

"No, this is my fight," Rebekah told him. "Plus you've got other things to do, like making sure your girl is safe."

"Yeah okay." For once Jacob didn't deny that Alissa wasn't more than his friend. "Call me if you need me." He told Klaus, he glanced at the Finn and sage for a moment before leaving with his sister. 

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

Rebekah had bear traps around Damon's wrist and hanging him from the ceiling when Grace walked into the room with Serena.

"I thought I had seen it all with you and Jacob, but this," Serena waved her hand towards Rebekah and Damon. "is taking it to a new level." She had no idea why she thought any different of the Original family when she has seen Jacob rip someone head off and tear a whole town apart, although that happened when he was really pissed and she made sure to keep in mind to never piss Jacob off.

"Since when were you into the kinky side of love Bekahs?" Grace said to her sister ignoring what Serena just said. "Not that I'm complaining but why are you torturing him? What did he do to piss you off so much?"

Rebekah turned to face her sister with a knife in her hand and a small smile on her face. "Well you see he -" she cut Damon along the chest causing the said vampire to groan in pain. "used me and hurt my feelings and you know how much I hate when people do that to me." she cut him in the chest again, "He's going to pay for what he's done to me and the rest of us."

"I'll need to keep in mind to never piss her off" Sirena whispered to Grace even though everyone else could hear what she said. "I don't want to get hung up from the ceiling."

"That won't happened to you." Grace patted her friend on the back. "Where is Jacob?" She asked her sister.

"No idea, he went to get Alissa." Rebekah thought it was odd that her brother wasn't back by now. "He left the same time as me and I thought he would be back before me." she cut into Damon again. "Maybe he's lost or maybe he's having fun with Alissa before he comes here."

"Or maybe he's dead." Even though Damon's getting his ass beaten, he still had the time to say something to piss someone off.

"If someone in your gang thought about going after my brother then they'll be dead before they even thought about touching him." Grace took her phone out, she had to call Jacob to make sure he was okay.

"She's right, you think you can beat us but you can't and you never will." Rebekah smiled at Damon, "Now where were we?"

"I believe you wanted to bleed the vervain out of my system so you can compel me to be your boyfriend." Damon once again groans in pain when Rebekah cut him with the knife. "You must not be able to get yourself a real boyfriend, so you need to use mind control to get what you want." another cut but he was not going to stop since he was on a roll here. "It must run in your family, when your little brother is out there with his human pet, pretending to be in love." He saw Grace to a step towards him like she was wanted to hurt him and he liked how he was getting a rise out of her. "I wouldn't mind getting my hands on her she seems like such a feisty little thing if I do say so myself."

"I'd be careful with what you are saying," Jacob said as he walked into the room with Alissa. "Is our sister into bondage now?" He asked Grace.

"No, I'm not" Rebekah answered before Grace got a chance to. "What is up with you two? The first thing you two think about is bondage, is there something you want to tell us." The twins shrugged and gave her the same innocent smile. "Some things never change." she sighed and moved her attention back to Damon. "You need be careful with what you say because of one these days nobody going to be there to save you when Jacob does decide to kill you."

"Like that will stop him," Grace said.

"I'd rather compel you to kill your brother or Elena." Rebekah wanted to get back on topic. "But, since vampires heal, bleeding may take a while. We should probably stick to the major arteries." she cuts throat, making him profusely.

"Well, look what you've caught," Klaus said when he entered the room seeing the whole thing. "Trying to bleed him of vervain, don't you think it would be easier to hang him upside down?"

"Or why don't you just cut his head off," Jacob added. "It saves time."

"Now that doesn't seem like such a bad idea."

"I'm perfectly capable of inflicting pain, thank you very much." Rebekah didn't need her brothers telling her what to do.

"Oh, well excuse us," Klaus said sarcastically. "It's not like we have any expertise in the matter."

"You know, why don't you just leave me be and go and manage your witch?" Rebekah glanced at Grace and Alissa. "You both can stay if you like." she pointed the knife at Alissa, "Especially you, you look like someone who would be good at torturing someone."

"I think I'll fine with watching," Alissa said. "I don't want to ruin your artwork."

Rebekah smiled at Jacob. "I like her Jac, she's a keeper.

"So I've been told."

"I don't mean to interrupted with whatever is, going on," Klaus said even though he did mean it. "But Jacob I would like for you and your witch friend to follow me so we can get this over with."

"Yeah okay." Jacob put a hand on Sirena back. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Of course I know what I'm doing." What did Jacob think she was new at the whole thing. "

Rebekah handed the knife to Grace when her brothers and the witch left the room. "Why don't you have a go?"

"Thanks." Grace walked over to Damon and stabbed in the stomach, his scream was heard through the house. Looks like she had some anger in her after all.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sixteen | Witches working together.**

**~#~#~#~#~**

 

"Tick tock. I should hear chanting by now." Klaus said to Bonnie as he walked into the study. The witch was sitting on the couch reading over her grimoire.

"I'm still studying the unlinking spell." Bonnie looked up from her grimoire, she can't believe she was getting forced to do this. "It's not easy, especially under duress."

"It easy if you try hard enough." Sirena chooses the moment to walked into the study, she sat down beside Bonnie on the couch. "I'm here to help learn the spell and all that."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes in confusion at the girl. "Who are you?"

"I thought you knew about me?" Sirena gave Jacob a look before giving her attention back to Bonnie. She held her hand out to the girl only to pull it back it looked like Bonnie wasn't going to shake. "My names Sirena Black and if you haven't guessed already, I'm a witch a powerful one. I'm going to help you unlink my friends from their family. I'm going to warn you right now, if Grace or Jacob die at the hands of your friends then I'm going to kill all of you." she rubbed her hands together. "Now let's get learning the spell and let's do it fast because if I'm right then the rest of your friends have something planned."

"I like this girl, you should keep her around," Klaus told Jacob before glancing back at Bonnie. "I do hope you weren't trying to send a message to your friends because I will kill anyone who comes to your rescue."

"I don't understand why you need me. When you can just use her to do your goddamn spell." Bonnie nodded at Sirena. "I don't even know if I'm strong enough."

Sirena knew what Bonnie was feeling as she felt this way when she just started out, unlike Bonnie she had a family of witches to help her get through it and she learned at a young age.

"You're strong Bonnie, you've got to believe in yourself." she placed her hand on Bonnie's causing the girl to flinch but not remove her hand. "You need to clear your mind."

"I'm not strong." Bonne yanked her hand back. "I've not been doing this for long. I just can't do it." she got out from the couch walking away from them, she didn't miss how Jacob moved to block the doorway in case she tried to escape, like that would do her any good.

"Then you should have a little more faith in yourself, Bonnie." Klaus moved towards Bonnie. "Your energy helped my mother link us. Honestly, I think someone isn't trying very hard." When Bonnie continues to glare at him, not saying anything. "Very well, Jac mind phoning Kol. Why don't you see how he's doing."

Jacob takes his phone without saying anything and calls Kol's. "Hello, Klaus would like to know how's the weather up there in Mile High City." he smiled at Bonnie. "And how's your new friend? May we see him please?"

Jacob moved over to Boonie and showed him his phone, where a video of Jeremy was playing with a dog in the park.

"There's Jeremy, playing fetch with his new puppy," Klaus told Bonnie. "Oh, isn't that just the most adorable thing you've ever seen?" He takes Jacob phone and walks away. "Thank you Kol, we'll be in touch." after hanging up the call he gave the phone back to Jacob. "So Bonnie, how about you work with the lovely Sirena and get to work on that spell?"

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

"You bitch." Damon hissed at Rebekah and Grace, he had no idea which one of them made them messed with head to think of Elena but if he had to guess then he would bet it was the one that brought him here in the first place.

Grace stood beside Alissa at the other side of the room busy playing the knife in her hand to care about Damon was going through.

Rebekah, on the other hand, was circling Damon having fun messing with him. "It's not fun when someone messes with your thought is it?"

"Actually, I was having a pretty good time in there."

"Well, I hope you were nicer to Elena than you were to me."

"Oh come on I couldn't have hurt you that bad. You didn't really think I had a thing for you, did you?"

Grace tighten her hold on the knife when she saw the look of hurt on her sister's face and with Damon still talking made her want to slit his throat again.

"I get it. If Klaus bossed me around for a thousand years, I'd probably be pretty desperate for attention too."

"I've had enough listening to you." Grace pushed herself away from the wall and made sure her sister was out of the way before she pulled her arm back and threw the knife where it got Damon on the stomach causing the said vampire to scream in pain. "Much better."

"That's not an enough." Rebekah pulled the knife out of Damon before ramming it back into his stomach then twisted it causing him to cry out in pain again. "Now that's better."

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

Bonnie heard Damon screams she looked around in alarm. "What was that?"

"That was nothing for you to worry about," Jacob told her, he was laying down the couch with his eyes closed. "Now can you get on with the spell."

"Don't let it bother you, love," Klaus added.

"Well, it does bother me You bother me." Bonnie snapped at Klaus. "In fact, the two of you bother me. You use people to get what you want, it's not right." She glanced at Sirena, hoping to knock some sense into the girl. "Why are you letting them do this? Have they got something on you and they're using it against you. Are you scared of them?"

Sirena laughed and shook her head. "Trust me I'm scared of them. I've put up with Jacob crap for such a long time, I know how they can be but thank you for caring."

"Look, Bonnie. I understand that things have been rough for you. You know with your mother leaving. Again." Klaus walked closer to Bonnie. "It's very sad. I can help you find her if you want. I have people who can find people who can bring her back to you. Or, if you choose I can bring parts of her back." Bonnie pushes him away from her. "Isn't it obvious that I'm just gonna continue to hurt the people you love until you help Sirena do the spell? Now, I know it's in the grimoire and I know it requires the blood of my sibling's, thanks to Sirena for telling us, so here we are.

Klaus grabs a case and opens the case revealing six bottles of blood, he points to each of them. "Elijah. Rebekah. Kol. Fin and the twins." he bites into his own hand and holds his bloody hand cleaned in a fist and looks at Bonnie. "Where do you this?"

Bonnie looked at Sirena wanting her to say something but all she got a small shrug of the shoulders meaning she was leaving it all to her.

With a sigh, Bonnie looks away and grabs a glass, holding it under Klaus' hand where he lets his blood drip into the glass.

Sirena claps her hand together. "Let's get this show on the way." and that was how Bonnie and Sirena got to work on the spell that unlinked the original siblings.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Seventeen | The beginning of an end.** _

_**~#~#~#~#~** _

 

Alissa and Sirena were left alone with Damon while Grace and Jacob were talking to Rebekah and Klaus in another a room.

"Who the hell are you?" Sirena asked when Stefan walked into the room with a duffel bag.

"That's Stefan Salvatore." Alissa told the witch, "I'm guessing he's here to save his brother."

Stefan was only here to save his brother and gave Klaus want he wants, he wasn't here for anything else other than that. "Klaus, I'm here!" he yelled getting their attention. "Let's do this."

"Oh good, a hero," Klaus said, as he entered the room with Rebekah and the twins. "What do you want?"

Stefan drops the duffel bag at Klaus' feet. "I'm here to make a deal."

"You're here to make a deal?" Grace asked, crossing her arms. "What sort of deal are you here to make?"

"Eight stakes made of white oak. The part of Wickey Bridge that you forget to burn."

Everyone then looked at Rebekah since she was one that was meant to be dealing with burning down the bridge. "That's impossible."

"Actually it's not. Finn is dead."

Grace turned her head so fast that it made her feel dizzy. "You killed our brother?" She might not get on well with Finn anymore but he was there for her like a big brother should, so it made her angry at how Stefan could come into their home and act like it wasn't a big deal that they killed a member of their family. "What did you think by killing him that you would get rid of the rest of us?" she spread her arms out. "Well look around Stefan your plan failed, we're still alive."

Stefan didn't want any harm to come to Grace since he found a friend in her but if they wanted to get rid of Klaus then they had to get rid of the rest of them as well.

"Damon in exchange for the last eight weapons that can kill you," he said to Klaus ignoring what Grace said.

"I can't believe this." Grace shook her head. "What gave you the right to decide when we die? What makes you think that you can beat any of us."

Jacob had to pull her sister back as she was stepping closer to Stefan. "Grace calm down for a moment please." he glared at Stefan. "Is that all the stakes? There isn't any more laying around?"

"You got nothing to worry about," Stefan told them. "They aren't anymore."

"He's lying," Sirena spoke up for the first time getting everyone to look her way. "I can always tell when someone is lying it's a gift before you ask." she pointed at Stefan. "He's lying to you about the stakes, there's more out there. I'm guessing he and everyone else wants to keep them hidden from you in case they have to threaten you to get what they want." she glances at Stefan. "I'm guessing you want to get them to leave you all alone and leave town for good and the stakes are the only way to get what you want."

"Why don't we find out for ourselves." Klaus walks over to Damon, if Stefan wasn't going to tell him the truth then Damon was going to do that for him since he won't be able to lie right. "I'm sure all the vervain is out of his system which means he can now be compelled." he grabs Damon by the throat and compels him. "Minus the stake that's in my brother, how many stakes are out there that can kill me?"

"Eleven." Damon answeres.

"Eleven, really?" Klaus looks at Stefan. "So not eight then"

"It's not nice to lie, Stefan," Jacob said, he was still holding on to Grace stopping her from going over to Stefan.

"I'll get you the other three," Stefan told them.

"Yeah, that'll be nice," Klaus said. "Or since you lied, maybe I'll just compel your brother to chew out his own tongue."

"What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with you?! Do you really have no appreciation for me?" Klaus was getting angry. "I have given you someone to hate, to loathe, a target for all your anger, so you don't have to turn it on yourself. I have given your life purpose, as your friend." he laughs. "I really think you should be thanking me."

Stefan rushes towards Klaus, pinning him to the wall with a white oak stake in his hand, someone grabbed his wrist and snapped it before he could even think about stabbing Klaus with.

Grace still holding on to Stefan as he drops the stake to the ground. "You never learn do you." she shoved him away from her.

Jacob picked the stake up from the floor along with the bag of stakes. "Only got to get us two more stakes before everything goes back to normal."

"This is ridiculous." Rebekah walks over to Damon and releases him from the traps.

"What are you doing?" Klaus questions her.

"I brought him here. I get to release him. My rules now. bring us the stakes and you live." She looked to Stefan. "Take your brother as a sign of good faith." she takes the bag from Jacob's hand. "Come on Grace."

Grace didn't say anything only gave Stefan a dirty look before leaving with her sister.

"Bring us the stakes. All of them, or I will wage a war against everyone you. I hope I'm being clear." With that being said Klaus leave the room.

Jacob waited until Stefan and Damon were out of his house before he talked to Sirena and Alissa. "Are you two going to be alright here on your own?"

"Thanks for the offer." Sirena rolled her eyes. "But I'm leaving I need to get back to New Orleans. I only came here to help you and now that it's over, I can go back home, just give me a call next time you need my help with something." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before she left to pack up her things.

Jacob walked over to Alissa taking her hands in his. "You go get some sleep. I've moved rooms so I'm now sleeping in the room next to my old room. It's going to be your room until this miss is fixed." which soon be when they get the stakes back. "I'm sorry for dragging you into my mess."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for." Alissa smiled. "I'm going to stay by your side no matter what."

"That's not a good idea since it will get you killed." Jacob life was already a danger zone. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you so that means you've got to listen to me when I tell you not get in the middle."

"Careful there Jacob you're about to break your number one rule.

"Your fault, you've made me go soft."

"I can live with it being my fault."

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

Jacob walked into the parlour seeing Grace and Rebekah giving each other comfort clearly they both were upset about Finn being deal.

"Finn finally got his wish," Jacob said, getting their attention. "He was coming round to not wanting to die, after finding Sage again then they asshole had to go ruin that for him."

"I can't believe he's dead," Rebekah said.

"Good riddance." Klaus got a glare from both of his sisters. "He was an embarrassment."

"He was still your brother. Mind your tongue."

"Fine. Let's all say a prayer for Finn, who slept in a box longer than he lived as a man. He was a fool. He's better off in death."

Rebekah walked over to Klaus and the twins didn't know if she was going to slap him or not. "Is that how you speak of me and the twins if we died?"

"Well, you let the Salvatores loose with two stakes that can kill us." Klaus reminded her. "So I guess we'll find out soon enough. and since when did you have a soft spot for them?"

"The Salvatores may fight like dogs, but in the end, they would die for each other." The same way the Grace and Jacob would die for each other, Rebekah wanted to say but kept that to herself. "At least they know what family means. You destroyed ours."

"I wanted a family." Klaus at the twins for a second. "They just didn't want me and now we're unlinked we're no longer responsible for each other."

"So what you are just leaving us?" Grace stood beside Rebekah. "After everything you built here, a home for us. We stuck with you." she gestures between herself, Rebekah and Jacob. "We didn't leave you like Kol and Elijah and even still then Kol is still out there helping you. Looks like you don't seem to care about that anymore, so if you leave Klaus you're letting them win."

"I didn't ask for you stick around, you and Jacob choose to stay behind. Now I think you two should go and join Kol like you plan to do from the beginning." Klaus said. "As soon as I get my stakes, I'm gone. I'm gonna take Elena and use her blood to create a new family. Of hybrids."

"And if I choose to stay?" Rebekah asked.

"Then you're just as pathetic as Finn." With that being said Klaus left.

"He's right." Grace and Rebekah turned around to glare at Jacob. "I mean he's right about us leaving Grace. I think we should go join Kol and get a break from this place."

"Yeah." Grace agreed with her twin they did they need a break from all the drama that's going on in Mystic Falls. "This town is driving us crazy."

"What about Alissa?" Rebekah didn't like how they were talking about leaving as well. "Are you just going to leave her without saying goodbye."

"No." Even though Jacob has done it in the past, he wasn't going to do it to Alissa. "I'm going to ask her to come with us since it's not safe for her to be here on her own."

"She's not going to be safe with you either." If they plan on meeting up with Kol then it's de not safe for Alissa to go with them. "I think you should leave her here with me and I promise I'll keep her safe, I won't let anything happened to her."

"I don't -"

"She'll safe Jac."

Jacob looked at Grace, she gave him a smile and nod meaning she was all for Alissa staying behind with Rebekah. "Fine, but if anything happens to her then I won't be happy with you."

Rebekah smiled and hugged Jacob taking him by surprise. "Thank you, I promise nothing is going to happen to her."

"Well looks like we need to give Kol a cal to let him know the plain."

 


	19. Chapter 19

_**Eighteen | Grace just wants to have fun.** _

_**~#~#~#~#~** _

 

Jacob was out getting drunk and causing some chaos with Kol, it's what they always seem to do when they want to have fun in one town.

Grace was having some fun of her own back in the motel room and it felt good for the twins to be back in a motel room and not in some fancy house, it even felt like the good old days, the way it used to be.

Right now alone in her room Grace had the music up to highest volume while dancing along to the music with a bottle of vodka in her hand, which was now only half full.

This was her alone time and she was going to enjoy it while it lasts, which didn't seem to last very long since some asshole thought it was a nice idea to bang the hell out of her room door.

Grace sat the vodka down on the table with a bang, then turned down the volume of her music before she went to go answer the door and if it was Jacob at the door moaning about how he forget the room key then she was going to knock some sense into her brother. For banging on the door like a crazy person and for ruining her fun when he was meant to be having some brotherly bonding time with Kol.

The person at the door wasn't her brother, no it was some brunette in her early thirty's. Grace raised her eyebrows at the girl who looked her up and down like she was judging her for the way she looked when she was done she glared at Grace who glared right back at her.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" The brunette girl snapped at her.

"I don't care what time it is." Grace gave the girl a sarcastic smile. "Want I want now is for you to go away before I can go back to my alone time." She went, to shut the door in the girl's face, only for the said girl to stick her foot out stopping the door for closing then she shoved the door open fully again which just pissed the vampire off even more. "Move. Your. Foot. Before I break it."

The girl in question did move her foot, but she didn't back away instead she crossed her arms and continue to glare at Grace. "Some of us are trying to sleep, do you mind keeping your music down or turn it off, either way, is good for me."

"Fine." Grace was going to do no such thing, in fact, she was to turn it up. "Now why don't you piss off." before she had to make her leave.

"You will?" The brunette with no name looked surprised that she was getting her own way.

"No," Grace shook her head and laughed. "I was planning to do the opposite of what you asked. I'm also planning on drinking the rest of my vodka and dance silly and you know what else I'm going to do? I'm going to not care that I'm keeping people awake." There were only a few people at the motel and they didn't seem to have a bother with the music. "I'm not even sorry for ruining what fun you seem to have going on in your room with whatever poor guy you've got in there." Can't a girl have fun without anyone wanting to ruin it? "I even bet people would rather listen to my music, then listen to the headboard banging off the wall and listen to you moan like some bitch in heat."

"Why you little-" The brunette took a step forward, raising her hand getting ready to slap Grace across the face only to freeze when the girl in front of her face changed into something that wasn't human and somebody grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into their chest, if she wasn't scared before well she is now.

"Not what I was expecting to see when I returned." The girl was spun around and shoved up against the wall by some guy, he leaned closer to her neck and it felt like he was sniffing her neck like some dog.

Jacob pulled away from the girl and smiled once he heard how fast her heart was beating. He ignored the scared look on the strangers face to focus on his sister. "I cannot believe you were having fun without me." he winked at the girl, running the back of his hand up and down the girl's cheek who seemed to flinch when he touched her. "Don't worry darling, I'm not going to hurt you." he removed his hand. "Grace, who is she? And why was she about to slap you?"

"She no one." Grace walked out the room coming to stand next to Jacob. "I said some things she didn't like and you know how women can get, they like to slap people in the face. You should know Jacob since you've been slapped on the face quite a few times." she nudged her brother towards the door. "Now why don't you go inside and leave me alone to deal with this."

"What was that?" The girl got the twins to stare at her, both of them raised their eyebrows in question, she could see how alike they both were. "Your face change into something that looked like a monster." That sort of thing belonged in the movies.

"That was nothing and you are just dreaming." Grace began to compel the girl. "Soon it will be over and you'll be waking up in your bed, forgetting everything you saw and heard tonight, but first you're going to give me a taste of your blood and you are not going to say or do anything." she glanced at her brother. "As for you, piss off."

"Since you asked nicely." Jacob sarcastically said before going inside the room and closing the door behind him.

It appeared like Grace wasn't in any sort of mood to play games, therefore, he left her to deal with whoever the girl was.

Jacob kicked off his shoes off and grabbed his sister's half bottle of vodka before he sat down on the chair and kicked his feet up on the table. "Did you kill her?" He asked when his sister walked into the room.

"No, she's lucky I didn't though since she ruined my fun." Grace snatched her vodka from Jacob's hands as he was about to take a drink. "Go get your own alcohol." she sat down on her bed and took a long drink from the bottle, she needed it more than he did. "Where's Kol?"

"He found someone to keep him entertain for the rest of the night," Jacob answered. "And I wasn't going to stay there and watch him attempt to flirt with some random girl. I even didn't want to hook up with anyone tonight."

Grace coughed and she was kind of glad she wasn't taking a drink the same Jacob told her that. "Wait are you saying no guy or girl ended up in some dirty toilet with you tonight or some alleyway. I'm shocked Jac you always find someone to spend the night with."

"Believe it or not Grace I don't go out and look for someone to bring back home with me to warm my bed at night." Perhaps Jacob was having more fun than he thought he would with Alissa that no one else did it for him anymore. Maybe he was missing having Katherine with him, he did end up calling her tonight, but hung before she could pick up the phone. That ended up being Jacob's first and last mistake of the night.

Jacob had no idea what he was feeling anymore, he was confused and numb all at the same time. Maybe Grace was right all along and he needed Katherine more than he thought he did.

"Could've fooled me." Grace decided to change the subject before it led to an argument between her and Jacob. "Did Kol tell you anything about Elena's little brother while you two were out bonding?"

"He just told me about how he has to act like he's friends with Jeremy for a while and it's the worst thing he's ever had to do." Jacob and Kol weren't hanging out to talk about everything that's been going on back in Mystic Falls. "At least he'll be going back to his evil self soon since I am certain Elena and somebody else is going to turn up to see Jeremy, though they better be here soon before Kol does end up doing something to Jeremy."

"I wonder if it will be Stefan or Damon to come along with Elena."

"Who cares," Jacob said. "Elena and Damon seem to have got closer, history seems to have repeated itself with the Salvatore brothers. It's like Katherine all over again."

"It might be Stefan that comes with Elena." A part of Grace wants it to be Stefan. "So do you think Elena is turning into Katherine?"

"No, because Katherine isn't a whiny bitch like Elena." Okay, maybe Jacob shouldn't have been a dick there. "Katherine knows what she wants and she isn't afraid to go after what she wants." Jacob stood up, going over to his bag and took out clean clothes. "Let's not talk any more about Katherine, Elena or they brothers. Right now I'm going to go take a shower. Why don't you go back to having fun before it got ruined." He turned the volume of Grace's music up before disappearing into the small bathroom to take a shower.

Seems like the twins are going to have a long day ahead of them tomorrow.


	20. Chapter 20

**Nineteen | Good vs Evil.**

**~#~#~#~#~**

 

"I thought you'd like to know that Rebekah is keeping to her word on making sure Alissa is safe." Grace told Jacob about their sister and Alissa. "They're having a good time."

"I know." Jacob has been kept updated on how Alissa is doing from the girl herself.

The twins were with Kol sitting in a car parked outside the batting cage in Denver, where Jeremy Gilbert is waiting for Kol to turn up, the only reason they haven't gone inside is because they're waiting for Elena and someone else to show up.

"I know we are not here to hit balls." Grace started to say not glancing up from her phone. "So does that mean we're going to be cracking someone's skull with a baseball bat?" she didn't really like baseball. "I know Jacob needs to have some fun by causing someone pain."

Jacob and Kol exchanged an amused look with one another, it was clearly oblivious that their sister was getting bored with the waiting, after all, they've been sitting in a car for almost an hour now.

"No, you and I won't be causing someone pain." Jacob clapped his brother on the shoulder. "It's going to be Kol, he's going to be causing someone pain while we stand back and see how it all plays out."

"Jac want to take a bet to see who he'll be causing pain too." It might make this trip more fun.

Jacob shook his head, that was a bad idea. "Bets don't go well for us so we don't need anyone betting on anything."

"Whatever." Grace wasn't happy. "I think we should help since it's never fun for us to stand back and watch someone else have all the fun." She locked her phone, putting it back in her pocket. "Are we just going to stand back and do nothing when Kol get's his ass kicked? "

"We'll come up with a plan when he does get his ass kicked."

"You two are acting like I'm going to get my ass kicked." Kol decided now was the time to speak up. "Nice to know you don't have any faith in me whatsoever."

The twins laughed acting like Kol said something funny, they stopped laughing when they saw how serious their brother was.

"Kol, we have a lot of faith in you," Grace told him. "We trust you more than we trust, the rest of our family." Jacob had to agree with her on that one.

"But last time you went up against Damon, he ended up kicking your ass," Jacob added. "I can't believe you let a younger vampire get the better of you."

Kol knocked the Jacob cap off his head, getting a glare in return. "I didn't let him get the better of me. I was caught off guard that night." Plus, they fell from the roof of his house. "If he didn't snap my neck, then he would be dead right now."

"You do know Jacob has more of a chance killing Damon than you do?" Grace leaned forward in her seat so she was between both front seats.

"Do you want to bet on that?"

Before Grace could get a chance to agree to Kol's bet she was shoved back by Jacob. "No, she doesn't."

"Jackass." Grace hissed at him.

"Thank you." Jacob acted like it was a good thing to be called a Jackass. "Kol I promise you that I won't get in your way when you're kicking Damon ass. I even promise not to do anything when he beats you again." he smiled when he saw Elena with Damon. "Look's like the game is about to begin."

_**~#~#~#~#~** _

Elena and Damon needed Jeremey help with something so both of them took a road trip together to Denver.

"There he is." Elena spotted her brother before Damon did.

Damon turns to see Jeremey take a swing of the bat and miss hitting the ball. "Next time we compel him, remind me to make him better at baseball."

Elena ignored Damon and goes over to the cage. "Hey, Jer!" she called out getting her little brother's attention.

Jeremy smiled when he saw his sister, although his smile soon faded when he spotted Damon with her meaning something happened or they wanted something. "What's wrong?"

After Jeremy came out the batting cage Damon and Elena explained what was happening back home.

"Katherine sired us, Rose sired Katherine, all we need to do is find out who sired Rose," Damon explains to him.

"So, you traveled across the country to get me to talk to a dead vampire?" Jeremy asked.

"Dead vampire is redundant, but yes."

"Well, I can't." That wasn't they expect Jeremy to say to them. "I could talk to Anna and Vicki because I knew them. I've never even met Rose."

"What good is you dying and coming back to life if you can't talk to a ghost when I need you to?"

"Rose spent a long time running from Klaus as well," Elena started to explain to her brother. "She and Damon were close, so maybe we can use him as a connection."

"Fine, fine, but can we do this later?" Jeremy spotted Kol. "My friend just got here and yes, Damon, I actually have some. I'll call you when I'm done." he gives Elena a kiss on the cheek before walking away from them.

"Jer-" Whatever Elena was going to say to Jeremy she ended up forgetting when she saw Jeremy walking over closer to Kol and the devil twins as everyone has started to call them. "Damon, it's Kol"

"Why does she always have to be so dramatic," Grace said to Jacob.

Jacob shrugged, not answering instead he grabbed an aluminum bat from the bat rack as the bat Kol used to hit Damon broke in half.

"What are you doing?!" Jeremy yelled at Kol.

"No hard feelings, mate but we're not buds," Kol told Jeremy and caught the bat Jacob threw towards him. "You know, I'll never get used to aluminum," he walked closer to Damon. "But hey, at least it won't break."

Kol goes to hit the young vampire when Damon picks up half of the broken wooden bat and stabs him in the chest.

"So much for not letting Damon get the best of him," Jacob said to Grace while grabbing at Damon. "That's twice you've done something to him, let's not make it a third."

Damon kept a close eye on the twins in case they decided to attack, one he could handle but not two.

"Did you kill him?" Jeremy asked Damon, getting the vampire's attention off the twins for a moment.

"It will take a lot more than that to kill us," Grace told Jeremy, she grabbed Jacob by the arm, pulling him back as it looked like he was going to kill Damon again. "You three should get the hell out of here before Kol wakes up and decides to finish what he started."

Damon grabbed Elena and Jeremy and forced both of them to move.

Jacob yanked his arm out from his sister's grip. "Why the hell did you let them leave?"

"You promised Kol that you wouldn't get involved." Grace sighed. "I know that you would break that promise when you saw what happened to Kol. You looked like you wanted to murder Damon."

"I always look like I want to murder him when I see him." Jacob didn't want to let Damon walk, but his sister was right he did promise Kol that he wouldn't get involved. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"Well we're at a batting cage," Grace grabbed a bat from the rack. "So let's play ball."

"I like that idea." Jacob grabbed the bat from his sister and started heading over to one of the cages. "It's better than waiting for lazy ass to wake back up."

_**~#~#~#~#~** _

Elena, Damon, and Jeremy were in Kansas to go talk to someone named Mary to find out which original vampire sired her.

Damon and Elena go check out the house while Jeremy had to wait in the car which he wasn't happy about. What Elena and Damon didn't expect to find in the house was Mary staked to a wall and Kol waiting for them to show up.

"Shame about Mary, she used to be a blast." Kol moved over to where Mary's dead body was. "Don't quite know what happened. I fear all the time she spent with my family might have ruined her. She was a bit of an Original groupie."

"And were you here favorite?" Elena took a guess.

"You mean, did I turn her?" Like Kol was going to give that information away that easy. "I think I did, But no, wait, maybe it was Rebekah. There was also a Klaus period."

Damon and Elena glanced at each other thinking the same thing when Kol never mention the other two vampires, the twins. Which meant maybe they could get rid of the twins and if they wanted to do that then they had to make sure they were away from each other from their plain to work.

"I could even have been Jacob or Grace, they two always knew how to have a good time," Kol said when he noticed the look on both of their faces. "I saw that look in your eyes when you thought that it wasn't them. As if I would ever let you kill them." They'll have to get through him first. "You see I spoke to my brother, I know you're trying to find out who descended from. Now you never will. So, where did we leave off?" He hits Damon's leg with the baseball bat as Damon falls to the ground he continues to hit him.

"Elena, get out of here!" Damon yells.

Elena runs for the door, but Jacob was there blocking her from leaving.

"You can't leave now, I've not had my fun yet." Jacob smiles at Elena. "My brother told us you're off limits and there is just so much more I can take before I want to snap that pretty little neck of yours." He grabbed her by the neck as if he was going to snap her neck but instead he threw her to the ground.

Jacob got caught off guard when Damon got away from Kol and rushed towards him, grabbing him by the neck, getting ready to snap it. "Don't touch her."

"And don't you touch him." Grace came out from where she was hiding to defend her twin. She grabbed Damon's wrists, forcing him to remove his hand from her brother's neck, she then snapped his wrist before throwing him hard against the wall. "I don't know how many more time's I'm going to have to warn you about touching my brother."

"Oh dear, looks like we've hit a nerve." Kol starts to taunt Damon. "Relax, darling, I just want us to be even. You snapped my neck, you killed my brother and I don't how many times you've tried to kill my younger brother and then you humiliated me." He hits Damon with the bat repeatedly until he's satisfied. "There, now we're even."

"If you wanted to be even then you should've snapped his neck," Jacob said before glancing at Damon and Elena. "How long have you been a thing?"

"None of your business." Elena glared at Jacob, not denying anything.

"Sorry, didn't think it was such a big deal." Jacob looked towards his sister. "I think we should get out of here and leave the lovebirds alone. I'm sure they need some alone time and Elena might want to kiss Damon all better." he winks at a Elena.

Grace laughed shoving Jacob towards the door. "Don't be an ass, it doesn't suit you."

"Jacob has always been an ass Grace," Kol said something that he and Grace could agree on. "Now let's get out of here before Jacob starts again." with one last look at Damon and Elena he leaves the room.

"You know I don't like how you two always seem to think it's me that causes the trouble." Jacob grabbed his sister's hand and tugged her out the room to catch up with Kol. "When clearly it's you Kol that got the worse temper between us all."

"Then that proves it Jac, you learned from the best."


	21. Chapter 21

**Twenty | Jacob doesn't dance.**

**~#~#~#~#~**

 

Jacob got woken up by someone yanking the covers for his body and that said person climbed on top of him, Jacob put his hand on that person's waist. Without opening his eyes, he could already tell who it was.

"Sorry, Jacob, but it's time for you to wake." Alissa ran her fingers up and down Jacob's bare chest. "Your sister has already been and gone." Although Alissa knew her friend would be back soon so she had to get the other Mikeasoln out of bed before then. "She's even brought you a suit and me a dress over for the dance later tonight, I think she got made to bring them over. So please can you get your lazy ass out of bed before your sister comes back."

"Dance?" Jacob opens his eyes to narrowed them at the girl, he had no idea what she was talking about. "Did I miss something while I was asleep?"

"The dance that has been planned for a while now." Alissa sighed. "You remember Rebekah told you all about the day you came back. Do you not listen to when people tell you things? You do know that's rude?"

"I might have zoned out." Jacob grabbed her hand so she could stop running her fingers over his chest. "Why do we even have to go to a stupid high school dance when none of us are even high school students." Well, Alissa wasn't a high school student while Jacob and his sisters are all thanks to Rebekah. "I've got a better idea about what you and I could do, we could skip the dance and go do our own thing. We can get out of this town for a while." he pulled her closer to him. "I can take you anywhere you like to go, anywhere in his world, you name it and I'll take you."

"Sorry I already promised Rebekah that we would go and I'm not going to break that promise." Alissa even helped Rebekah set it up. "We'll go away some other time, but tonight we're going to that dance, whether you like it or not and we're going to have a good time."

"You know you're not the boss of me." Jacob flipped them over, so Alissa was now under him. "But I'll go if it keeps you happy and I'll even get to see you wearing a dress," he leans down to whisper in her ear. "Later on tonight I'll be the one taking it off."

"Yes, you will." Alissa wrapped her legs around her waist to pull him closer to her. "You've already seen me in a dress, so it's nothing you've never seen before." she wrapped her arms around her neck. "Are you going to kiss me now?"

"I guess I can do that." Just as Jacob's lips were about to touch her, the front door slammed closed which scared Alissa and because of that, she threw Jacob off her and off the bed. "If I wasn't awake before I sure as am now."

"Oh my god." Alissa looked over the side of the bed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I've had worse." Jacob got back up and grabbed his pants from the floor, putting them on. "Now I'm going to kill my sister."

Alissa watched her boyfriend or whatever he was to her storm out the room like he was on some sort of mission. After a moment or two she's grabbed Jacob shirt and hurried out the room to catch up with him, Alissa had no idea what she was going to do if Grace and Jacob started arguing in front of her.

Instead of finding them arguing, Alissa found Grace sitting on her couch with her feet up on the coffee table with a few blood bags on the table. Jacob was staring at his sister with a look on his face and with his arms crossed. At least they didn't have a fighting match with each other, in fact, Alissa has never seen them fight before she's only seen them argue with other members in their family but never with each other.

"Grace why are you here?" Jacob asked, putting the shirt on that Alissa tossed at him. "Don't you have somewhere else to go?"

"Sorry but I rather be here, right now than at home." Grace tossed him a blood bag. "No need to grumpy with me because you didn't get to have your fun with your girl."

"Whatever." Jacob throws the blood bag back on the table. "Why are you drinking out the bag? Why not drink it from the vein?"

"I was kindly reminded that I can't go around eating half of the town when I get hungry." Grace got annoyed when she ended up getting that talk. "So I broke into the hospital and stole a few blood bags from them. I've even got more at home."

"I kind of regret inviting vampires into my home." Alissa sat down next to Grace on the couch. "I even wish you would've put your blood somewhere else rather than my table. Somewhere I couldn't see them."

Jacob found a blanket and threw them over the bags. "There you can't see them now." he ran a hand through his messy hair. "Are you looking forward to your first ever high school dance Grace?"

"No, I'm not." Grace shook her head. "I'm doing this to keep Rebekah happy, she looking forward to this and I don't want to ruin it for her meaning you can't either. She wants us there so we're going to keep her happy."

"Rebekah is going to owe us big time after this."

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

"Dance with me, Jacob." Alissa grabbed Jacob's hand and tried to drag him to the dance floor with her but he wasn't for moving.

"Jacob doesn't dance," Grace said to Alissa while watching some of the other students. "I've only seen him on the dance floor a few times with people he wants in his bed, or when he wants to feed on them. One time he fed on this girl right in the middle of the dance floor."

"Your one to talk Grace, I've seen you do far worse than me if you like I could tell everyone your dirty little secrets since you love to tell everyone mine." Jacob glanced at Alissa. "Sorry love, I'm not going to dance, but Grace will dance with you." he looks around at the crowd of students and see's Klaus walking towards them, not looking happy. "What's he doing here?"

"Who?" Grace spun around and notice her brother. "What are you doing here at a high school dance?"

"I could, you the same thing." Klaus snapped back, looks like he was in a mood. "Where's Rebekah? She made a big deal about this stupid dance and she didn't even turn up herself."

Grace and Jacob took out their phones, checking to see if Rebekah sent them any messages. "No missed calls or messages," Grace said...

"Call her and ask her where the hell she is," Jacob said to Klaus well more like ordered him. "I got made to come to this dance because I was told it would make Rebekah happy, I didn't even want to come."

"Yeah, that makes the two of us." Klaus took out his own phone and walked out the gym and the school with Grace.

"Stay here, please." Jacob didn't need anything to happen to Alissa, without waiting for Alissa to say anything he ran out after Grace and Klaus.

"Rebekah, call me back immediately!" Klaus was on the phone leaving a voicemail for his sister. "I only came to this ridiculous dance because you begged me to and now you're nowhere to be found."

"Something doesn't feel right," Grace said. "It's not like Rebekah to miss something she looked forward to." she went to move forward, only to have Jacob grabbed her by the arm and pull her back. Grace narrowed her eyes at her brother who nodded to where a line of salt was. "What the hell?"

"Your mothers is back," Stefan told them as he came to stand behind them.

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

Jacob and Grace were in an empty classroom with Klaus, the Salvatore brothers Jeremy and some newcomer who was with Bonnie, speaking of the witch she was chanting away trying to figure out what's happening.

"She does this all the time." The new guy asked Damon and Stefan while he watched Bonnie."

"What's taking so long?!" Klaus was fed up with waiting, it was even a surprise that he was the one to snap first and not Jacob who has not said one word since they walked into the room. "All boundary spells have a loophole."

Grace looked at the door when Matt walked inside. "People are walking right out of the dance, past the barrier."

"Which means our mother just wants to keep the vampires locked in the school," Jacob said, sitting down on one the desks. "Our mother is going through all this just to try and kill us again."

"Matt and I can leave, we can stop Esther ourselves," Jeremy said already coming up with an idea. "We just gotta find out where she is."

"You won't even get close to her before she snaps your neck."

"He's right." Stefan agreed with Jacob, which was a funny thing since they don't like each other. "It's suicide, Jeremy."

Klaus rushed over to Jamie and grabbed him by the throat and starts to strangle him. "Suicide would be disappointing me!" he glances at Bonnie. "Now work your magic, witch, or I'll start killing people you fancy."

"Klaus let him go, he's got nothing to do with this," Grace was moving closer to her brother. "Bonnie is not going to help us if you kill her date."

Jacob didn't know what came over him when he shoved Klaus from Jamie. "Grace is right and you know it." he looked towards Bonnie, who was glaring at them. "Why not you get on with the spell, we don't have all night."

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

Grace and Jacob stayed behind in the classroom with Bonnie not wanting to leave in case something goes wrong at least Bonnie wasn't trying to fry their brains that was a good sign.

"Can one of you grab me that map, please," Bonnie asked, nodding to where the map was on the wall.

"At least you said please." Grace grabbed the map from the wall and lay on the desk in front of the witch, she even turns on the table lamp so she could see better.

"Here." Damon enters the classroom with Klaus. "Jeremy made a little Gilbert blood donation for your locator spell."

"I have to do this with you four lurking over me?" Bonnie asked, glaring at Damon.

"You're still mad at me for what happened to Abby?" Damon didn't have to ask when he already knew that she was, it's not something Bonnie was going to get over anytime soon. "Let me apologize. I'm sorry Elijah forced us to turn your mother into a vampire to save Elena's life. Didn't exactly have a choice."

"You did have a choice." Jacob scoffs. "You chose to save Elena life because you're in love with her." he stood beside Bonnie. "Now why don't we all shut and let Bonnie do her thing. Or if you like I can do some killing of my own, there are people out there that I wouldn't mind killing."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and pours the blood onto the map and starts chanting. "Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras, Sequita Saguines, Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous." the blood forms a circular pool that doesn't move. "Esther is fighting me."

"Esther couldn't possibly have this much power," Klaus said. "Unless she's channeling something."

"A hotspot?"

"Get the humans ready, I know where she is."

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

Their mother being dead again means that's Jacob goes out to celebrate which meant he went to go get himself drunk and picks up the first person he could find.

Grace found her twin outside their house with some brunette girl pressed up against the wall and him kissing her. "Jacob?"

Jacob makes a noise and pulls back from the girl to glare at his sister. "What do you want? Can't, you see that I'm busy?"

"What are you doing?" Grace asked, crossing her arms. "And who the hell is this?"

"Well, what does it look like I'm doing sis, I'm trying to have a good time which you're kind of ruining." Jacob kind of snapped at her. "I don't know her name, I just picked her up at some bar."

"You picked someone up you don't know so you could have a good time?" Grace shook her head at her brother, she couldn't believe he was going back to his old ways. "Please tell me you're not compelling this poor girl to have sex with you."

Jacob was suddenly in front of his sister "Who do you think I am? I'm not like that and you know that I'm forcing her to have sex with me, it was her choice to come home with me. I can't believe you, my own sister would think I would do something like that." he moved back from her. "The only thing I compiled from her was to not to freak out when I when I started drinking her blood and turned into my true self." he grabbed the girl's hand. "Now if you excuse us, we've got somewhere to be."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that." Grace stopped Jacob from leaving by putting her hand on his chest, pushing him back. "What about Alissa? I thought you two had something together."

"It's only sex between us, there no feelings involved what so ever." Jacob pushed past Grace to get inside the house and away from his sister.

"You and Alissa have fallen for each other and you don't like that so you've gone back to hiding your feeling so nobody will see the real you."

Grace knew Jacob could hear her, he just chose to ignore her. She was going to have to talk to him when he's sober and not being an ass.


	22. Chapter 22

**Twenty - one | Making deals with the enemy.**

**~#~#~#~#~**

 

"Where the hell have you been?!" Grace stormed into the motel room where her brother has been hiding out in. "Do you know how long it's taken me to track you down? I'll tell you how long, it's taken me about a full whole day. You scared me, I thought something had happened to you, I thought you were dead."

Grace took a look around the room, finding empty bottles of alcohol, a dead guy on the bed and her brother sitting at the table with a bottle of beer in his hands.

"Well, I'm not dead and you've found me." Jacob waved his hand about. "Now can you kindly piss off. I'm not in the mood for any more family drama hence why I was hiding away here."

Grace didn't leave like her brother wanted her to do, instead, she sat across from him. "Don't care what you say or do, I'm not leaving you in this state." she snatched the bottle from his hand and slapped his hand away when he tried to snatch it back. "You know I'm not one for leaving, I'll never leave you." She hasn't done before and she wasn't about to start now. "You're my twin Jac and I need you just as much as you need me. Please snap out from whatever mood you're in and tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong, I'm fine." All Jacob wanted was to be left alone for a while. He ended up smashing his phone because he got fed up with the phone calls, at least he went and got a new one. "Why don't you tell me what has been happening since I've been gone?"

"Stefan and Damon have got Klaus somewhere." Well, at least that got his attention. "Alaric the hunter is back and hunting us all down to kill us, he's got a white oak stake, hence why I was worried about you in case he found you and killed you. The only way for the hunter to die is for Elena to die."

"Kill Elena and our problem will be fixed."

"That might be a problem," Grace said as someone knocked on the door. "Since he doesn't want us to touch Elena."

"Who?"

"Him." Grace opened the door where Elijah was standing at the other end of it. "Elijah has been helping me track you down, I called him, told him to come back to town after I told him everything that has been happening since he left."

"Good thing that she did." Elijah walked inside, closing the door behind him. "We have to get Klaus back, but first we've got to have a talk with the people that took him from us."

"We?" Jacob repeated and shook his head. "There is no 'we' in this anymore. I'm done with everything so let that hunter kill us I don't care." he began to drink his beer again ignoring the look he got from his brother.

"You never told me he was suicidal," Elijah said to Grace.

"He's not." Well, Grace didn't think he was, she walked over to her twin again snatching the beer from him again. "He's just drunk." She grabbed Jacob by the arm, pulling him from the chair and for once he never put up a fight. "I'm going to sort him out." she tugged him towards the bathroom and stopped only to look at Elijah. "Can you please get rid of that body?

"Yeah." Elijah nodded. "Just take care of him."

"I can take care of myself you know." Jacob tried to get away from Grace but she wasn't letting him go.

"Sure you can." Grace rolled her eye and shoved her brother into the bathroom, she closed the door behind them, then she started unbuttoning his shirt and tugged it off him. "I think you can deal with your pants on your own." she left him to that too turned the shower on, she made sure it was freezing cold, that will teach him for getting himself in this state and making her think he was dead.

When Grace turned back around, Jacob was standing there in his boxer glaring at her, she has been doing this for such a long time now that she was used to it when Jacob got drunk so it was nothing new.

Grace smiled to herself when Jacob started cursing about the shower being cold when she shoved him into the freezing cold shower. "Serve you right for getting drunk."

"I'm not drunk." Jacob tried to deny it. "You're such a bitch you know?"

"I know I'm a bitch, I just hope that you know that you're an asshole." Grace left to go get Jacob knew clean clothes. "I'm going to sit your clothes on the toilet and hurry up with the shower and getting dressed, we've got places to be and people to see."

Jacob groaned and ended up punching the wall he just wanted to have a day without any family drama, but of course, someone just had to ruin that for him.

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

"Can't believe I'm getting forced into this against my will." Jacob didn't want to come with Grace and Elena to make a deal with the Gilabry girl to get their brother back and it was his brother's idea.

Elijah even shot the idea down on killing Elena, he thought his idea was better.

"Please shut up and keep the shades on, nobody needs to look at your bloodshot eyes." Grace knocked on the door before looking at Elijah. "We'll let you do all the talking."

Jacob got ready to say something to that when Elena answered the door, whatever he was going to say could wait first they had to deal with one problem at a time.

"Hello again." Elijah greeted Elena, who didn't look happy to see any of them.

"Hey, Elena, are you going to invite us in." Jacob got Elena attention. "I promise I won't bite well, I won't until you ask me too, never know you might be into that sort of thing."

Grace rolled her eyes, smacked her brother on the back of the head. "Shut you asshead." she smiled at Elena. "Please Invite us in, we're only here to talk not to kill you."

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

The twins and Elijah were sitting in Elena's kitchen with Stefan, Matt, and Elena. Matt and Stefan glared at Jacob as the vampire sat down as close as he could to Elena.

"All we need is to take that stake away from him," Elijah explains to Stefan and Elena about Alaric. "Once he's been disarmed, the weapon's in my possession, my family will scatter to the ends of the earth and Alaric will follow us."

"And you'll just run?" Stefan asks, sitting down at the other side of Elena.

"We've done it before. Klaus and Rebekah spent the better part of a thousand years evading our father." He nodded towards Jacob and Grace. "These two are good at running, they've been doing it for such a long time, it's what they're good at." That got him an eye roll from the twins. "What's another half century while Elena is able to live out the rest of her natural life?"

"We've finally stopped him, Elijah." Elena was happy to finally get some of her life back. "After everything that he's done to us, I can't just let you bring him back."

"I give you my word, Elena. I will not revive Klaus within yours nor even within your children's lifetime. Perhaps that will finally teach him some manners."

"Why should she trust you?" Matt asks. "All you've done is screw her over."

"And for that, I am deeply ashamed. But you know this, she could have been dead the instant any of us walked through that door tonight, so Elena, I leave it to you to make the decision whether to trust me or not."

Damon started talking through the phone before Elena could say anything. "Not! Hello? Did that concussion give you brain damage?! His lunatic sibling will kill you the first chance they get! Not to manage you have two of them already with you."

"If either me or Grace wanted to kill her then like Elijah said she would be dead when we walked through the door," Jacob says. "Don't worry, I'm on my good behavior, so that means I won't do anything to hurt Elena or anyone she cares about when or if we get our brother back." He leans closer to Elena and smiled a little when Stefan and Matt glared at him again. "You should feel lucky Elena that I've not been in a killing mood, so be happy your not dead yet." He glared at his sister when she pulled him back and away from Elena.

"Rebekah and Kol will also honor the terms," Elijah says to the rest of them. "If you return Klaus' body to us, Elena will come to no harm." Elena looks at Stefan. "Do we have a deal?"

Once again, before Elena or Stefan could say anything Demon was yelling. "No! No, no, no, no. Did I mention no?"

"Don't worry, we heard you loud and clear." Jacob rubbed his temple, Damon yelling was giving him a headache.

"It's not up to you though Damon, it's up to Elena if she accepts the deal or not," Grace added, looking at Elena. "What do you say, Elena, are you going to accept the deal or are you going to let Damon make all the decisions for you?"

Elena looks at Elijah. "Why do you want Klaus' body?"

"He's our brother and we remain together."

Elena sighs. "We have a deal."

"Great." Grace clapped her hands together and stood up. "Now who wants to tell me where Klaus is, so Rebekah and I can go and get him."

"Are you not going with them?" Elena wanted to know what Jacob was going to be doing.

"I've been a bad boy so I'm on a timeout which means I need to stay with Elijah more like I'm getting a babysitter."

Elena laughed at what Jacob said which surprised everyone in the room. "I'm on a timeout too." she smiled at him. "Not because I've been bad like you, but because nobody thinks I can take care of myself so I'm on house arrest."

"If you ever need someone to keep you company then give me a call." Jacob offered.

"I'll keep that in mind."


	23. Chapter 23

**Twenty - Two | When the villain became the hero.**

 

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

"I feel like you, and I are the only smart ones left in this family Grace." Rebekah and Grace were on their way to meet up with Damon to get their brother back, right now they were in an elevator and to pass the time on the slow elevator, Rebekah thought it was a great time as any to have a conversation with her sister. "I mean there's Jacob who heads a mess right now, looking to get his ass killed, he's kind of not caring about that and turning into Finn." she ignored the look Grace gave her when she compared her twin to their older brother.

"There's Kol who is off doing god knows what, acting like he's not caring about our family anymore." Which nobody could blame him for since he's been stuck in a box for most of his life. "Then there's Elijah who has only came back to this town because you called and asked him to come home even then he wants to bring peace between the ones who've been out to get us since we came back to this boring ass town." But that's what Elijah has always been like, but even then he will bring harm to anyone who dares to hurt his family.

"And let's not forget about our dear older brother Klaus, who had to let his guard down for that doppelganger and the blonde girl he's started to fall for. If only he left it alone and didn't decide to play the hero then maybe he wouldn't be where he is now, stuck in a box with a dagger in his chest. Now at least he knows what we all felt when he did it to us."

"When you put it like that then I guess we're the smart ones." Grace had never felt happier when the elevator dinged for them to get out. "Now where is that asshole." Something didn't feel right; she knew that much.

"How should I know?" Rebekah replied, walking ahead glancing around the storage unit for the missing vampire. "Should we split up?"

"I thought you said you were smart." For a badass vampire, she didn't want to split up and be away from her sister; she had this fear that something was going to happened to someone else in her family and that's what scared her, losing someone else. "Hey, Damon you can't hide from us." she came to a stop. "We know you're here, we've come to collect our brother, come out come out from wherever you're hiding before we come to hunt your ass down which wouldn't be fun for any of us."

Rebekah saw someone put their hand over Grace's mouth and dragged her behind one of the units. "Hey! Get your hands off of her before I make you." she rushed to where her sister got dragged to and glared at the person who dared to put their hands on her younger sister. "Damon? What the hell you are doing?"

Grace let her fangs out and bit Damon's hand, causing him to drop his hand from her mouth. Grace spun around, brought her fist back and connected it with his face. She felt great joy when she heard his nose crack and the smell of his blood running down his nose.

"Remind me never to save your life again." Damon groans and whipped away the blood. "I bet you wouldn't do that if it was Stefan," he whispered before glaring at both sisters. "Now come on follow me and be quick about it." He left without another word where the sister's had no choice but to follow him.

"I hate that asshole." Grace seriously wanted to snap his neck sometimes.

"Yeah, but you like Stefan." Rebekah didn't know what to feel about that.

"Seriously, do you want to talk about that now or do you want to go save our brother?" when Rebekah never a said anything she took that as her answer. "That's what I thought."

Finding Damon wasn't hard since the spell of his blood helped them find him, and they found him at their brother's casket, they didn't waste any time on getting him out to where the car was parked.

Just as they thought they could make it and get out of there, Alaric comes out of nowhere, grabs Rebekah and slams her against the car then throws her to the ground.

Grace hisses goes to attack the hunter only for the said hunter to grab her by the throat "Not so tough now, not without that twin of yours." he pulls out the white oak stake. "Well, looks like he'll have to live without you by his side or you never know after I'm done with you I'll go find him and I'll stick the stake right into his heart and watch as his body burns. I might not kill you and make you watch as I kill him or let him watch you. What do you say?" Alaric titled his head and smirked at the vampire, and before he could do anything like kill her, she was shoved away from her.

Grace coughed, rubbed her throat, she glanced up to see Damon attacking Alaric. That's twice he saved her life for whatever reason she'll never know, without thinking much of it Grace went over to her sister's side. "We've got to get Klaus out of here."

"No!" Rebekah cries out as Alarc opened the casket Klaus was in and stabbing him in the heart. "No! Let me go!" she tries to go to her brother only to have her sister hold her back, stopping her from going near the casket having no choice but to watch as their brother's body burst into flames.

"Bekah's we need to go," Grace didn't want to leave, but they had no choice if they wanted to survive then they needed to leave. "Now!" not giving Rebekah a choice anymore, she grabbed her hand and rushed out the storage unit.

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

"Finn and Klaus are now dead." Jacob paced about in front of Elijah, both of them were waiting for Grace and Rebekah to come back. "And I guess we're next. We've got to stop him before he comes after us and kills us."

"We're not killing Elena," Elijah said, they've already made a deal not to do anything to Elena.

"I don't want to kill Elena." Jacob might have wanted that at the start, now he didn't want to think about killing her. Maybe he's gone soft, and maybe he does have a heart after all. "We need to find at least another way to kill him which doesn't involve Elena dying."

"When did you start caring?"

"When I realized that having feelings don't make you weak. When I think I'm now may be ready to let that person know that I'm in love with them, I just don't think I can trust them" Jacob also had a thing with Alissa, and he had to make up with her for the way he has been treating her by ignoring her. "And maybe I've also realized that Grace has been right all along."

"You talking about Katherine?" Elijah asked already knowing who Jacob was talking about. "You should tell her or go be with her."

Jacob narrowed his eyes at Elijah, the first time in a long time that he's given him advice, it's also the first time he's told someone other than his sister about what he's feeling, yeah maybe he's a little bit weak after all.

"Yeah, don't like that idea about being with Katherine, I've already been there it was good while it lasted and our family don't even like Katherine so being with her is not going to happen."

"Well, it's a good thing we don't control your life. We can't tell you who you should and shouldn't date." Elijah smiled a little when he got a weird look from Jacob. "It's your life, so start taking control of it."

"Jacob!" Grace ran towards her brother not giving him a chance to say anything before she attacked him with hug causing him to stumble back a little. "You're okay, thank god."

"Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" Jacob hugged Grace back. "Are you okay." he moved out of the hug checking over his sister making sure she was okay, he wiped the tears from her face. "You're here with me sis and your safe."

"I won't be safe when they take you away from me as well." Grace didn't want to think what her life would be like if she didn't have her twin by her side, she didn't want to feel that kind of pain. "He said he was going to kill you and have me watch as your body burns." she shook her head. "He was even close to killing me before Damon saved my life again."

"And he didn't, your safe and that's what matters." Jacob would go out of his mind if she died.

"Tyler Lockwood is dead, but the rest survived," Elijah explains to his sisters. "You said that Niklaus turned their bloodline," he says to Rebekah.

"I thought he did." Rebekah answers, maybe she got it wrong.

"It wasn't me. It wasn't Kol." He glances at the twins.

"Don't look at us," Grace answered for both her and Jacob. "It wasn't us, and we would know if it was us."

"And it wasn't me," Rebekah added. "it was Niklaus, I'm sure of it."

"Then how are they still alive." That was a question none of them had the answer to.

"The only person who could really answer that question for us is dead." Jacob kicked at the dirt at his feet.

"Yeah, and I know who I'm going to make pay for that." Rebekah was angry, and she was going to use that anger to get her revenge.

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

Rebekah only had one thing on her mind, to make everyone pay for the death of her brother Klaus and that was the reason she was making a call to Stefan as she walked slowly across Wickery bridge. "You're alive congratulations." she never gives him a chance to say anything.

"Rebekah?" Stefan sound confused on why Rebekah was calling him of all people.

"Elijah spoke to Elena." Even saying her name made her want to murder someone. "Her and Matt should be arriving back in town any minute."

"Yeah, he told me that, he also said you all would be long gone out of town by now."

"That's the problem. Elijah says we have to run, that the hunter will keep coming after us, but I don't want to run anymore, Stefan. I spent my whole life running."

"What are you talking about? We had a deal."

"I'm sorry, but Klaus is dead." Meaning the deal is broken to her. "There is no deal. If my family and I are going to survive, we need to get rid of Alaric and the only way to get rid of Alaric..."

"Rebekah, no!" Stefan never got a chance to say anything else as Rebekah already hung up the phone.

"You can't do this." Rebekah spun around when she heard Jacob. "I'm not going to let you kill Elena. She doesn't have to die we can find another way." he moved closer to her, hoping to grab her and get them off the bridge before the car comes.

"Funny how you think you can stop me." Rebekah shoved Jacob back. "Just because you can't have Katherine, you go for the next best thing. You think Elena can heal your heart and replace the one that Katherine broke. Your pathetic brother and you are weak."

Rebekah punched Jacob hard enough that his jaw broke, she threw him away from her before going to stand in the middle of the bridge waiting for Matt car to come.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Jacob cracked his jaw back into place, rushing over to his sister shoving her away from the car that was coming towards them, which ended up being too late as the car swerves to avoid hitting them and goes over the bridge crashing into the water.

"And you shouldn't have done that." Rebekah snapped back, shoving Jacob away from her. "Since you wanna fight so bad little brother, let's fight."

"I really don't want to fight with you." Jacob glanced at Grace was coming up behind Rebekah. "I just want to put you to sleep for a while."

"Wh-" Grace snapped Rebekah's neck, catching her when she fell.

Snapping Rebekah's neck was going to cost Grace and Jacob so much hell when she wakes up.

"Go!" Grace order Jacob nodded to the river, meaning he was to go save Elena and Matt.

"Of course it has to be me, to be the one to get wet." Jacob sighed, he took off his hoodie and threw it off to the side. "Why can't you do it?"

"I need to stay here for when Rebekah wakes up, and it will be better if I'm the first one she sees." Rebekah will be less angry when she sees Grace. "Hurry up and save them or Elijah will kill one of us for letting Elena die, so move your ass."

"Can't believe I'm doing this." With one last look at his sister, he jumps into the river swimming to where the car is. He looks through the window, seeing the two humans in the car not moving and he doesn't have to think twice about who he was going to save. He rips open the door of Elena's side freeing her, and he was surprised to see Stefan getting Matt out which is a shock for anyone having a Mikealson and Salvatore working together to save someone's life.

Grace was already waiting for them when they resurface from the water at least she called for help. She grabbed Elena from her brother laying her down gently on the grass before going to help Stefan with Matt.

"I've called the ambulance, won't be long until they're here," Grace told Stefan. "Sorry for what Rebekah did, but you should know that she wasn't in the right state of mind. She wanted revenge for our brother, and she got it, and for that I'm sorry."

"Thanks." Stefan did feel grateful for the help of the original twins. "You don't have to be sorry, and I get it, I do."

"Sure you do." Jacob scoffed, he threw Rebekah unconscious body over his shoulder. "Don't get used to me playing the hero that was a one time deal." he glanced down at Elena's body before looking back up. "Actually it wasn't, I didn't do it for anyone other than her since she didn't deserve to die." Well, that was a shock for anyone him saying that. "Now we are going to go back home where we have to look forward to Rebekah waking up which should be fun." with that being said he walked away.

"I should go." Grace started to walk backwards, keeping eye contact with Stefan. "Give me a call if you need me, or you know you want to talk so yeah bye." she gave an awkward wave before going after her brother.


	24. Chapter 24

Twenty-Three | Before Mystic Falls pt 1.

~#~#~#~#~

 

"What's this?" Grace pointed to the large map of the world that Jacob was looking over, and he had his thinking face on.

"It's a map." Jacob gave her the answer that she already knew.

"Here I thought it was a magic carpet." Grace didn't need her brother's sarcasm right now, even when she was giving him sarcasm.

"Sarcasm nice sis," Jacob smiled then glanced back down at the map. "If you must know Grace I'm using this map to decide where we should go next."

"Instead of looking at it, why don't you just close your eyes and point." Grace looked at the map. It's the first time either one of them let a map decided where they should go. "Or throw a dart at it, let that decided for us where we should go."

"Grace look around this small room," Jacob waved his hands about, gesturing to the room they were in. "do you see a dart anywhere? Because I don't."

Grace smiled as she took the map and pinned it to the wall. "We don't have darts, but we do have knives." nodding towards the bed where they had knives and a gun. They had no idea why they had weapons when they didn't need them, well Jacob didn't need them or like to use them, but Grace wanted them since it made her look more badass. "Use the knife and throw it at the god damn map."

"Okay boss." Jacob picked up one of the knives. "If people see all these weapons they are going to start thinking that we are serial killers."

"We are serial killers." They are vampires after all who have killed over the years so yes in the eyes of the law that would make them serial killers.

"You make a good point." Jacob stood at the other end of the room, across from where the map was a few seconds later he pulled his arm back and threw the knife at the map.

"Next time I think I'll cover your eyes, then I'll spin you around a few times until you get dizzy then we'll see how your aim is." Grace yanked the knife of the map.

"Why don't you just tell me where it landed."

"In the middle of the ocean," Grace answered, feeling happy that he missed. "if you want to live at sea, then we'll have to seal a boat first. You know I wouldn't mind living at sea, fewer people to annoy us."

"You get seasick." Jacob reminded her.

The first time Grace and Jacob went on a boat; Grace spent half the day hanging over the side of the boat being sick. That was then she swore that she'll never want to step foot on a boat for as long as she was alive and now she was saying she wanted to live on a boat.

"That was a one-time thing asshole," Grace glared at Jacob when he laughed at her. "Will you shut up." she shoved him out her way when he was about to take the knife from it. "Don't worry it didn't land in the middle of the ocean. It looks like we'll be going to Miami." she glanced back at Jacob seeing he didn't like that. "Don't want to go there do we?" he shook his head, good. "It's my turn to take the lucky shot, you just stand back and watch."

"Go for it, if you think you can do better." Jacob sat down on the bed as he didn't want a knife thrown at his head, even though it wouldn't kill him it will still hurt like hell.

Grace stood where Jacob was standing moments ago. "I bet I could hit the map with my eyes closed." she closed her eyes and threw the knife, she waited until she heard it hit something and she just hoped that it wasn't her brother. She sighed in relief when it landed on the map and not the door or her brother. "And that is how it is done." Grace turned to her brother and did a little bow like she was saying she was better than him.

"Show off." Jacob yanked the knife from the map.

"Thank you." She sat down taking a slice of cold pizza that neither of that had eaten until now. "Where did it land this time? I need to get out of here before I lose my mind or before someone finds us to try and kill us."

The twins were in a small town in Canada, they've been there for a month and a half now. It was time for them to pack their things and leave as they couldn't stay in one place for long hence why they like to travel.

Grace and Jacob have been running and hiding from a lot of things, and because of that, they couldn't seem to get a day to themselves before someone's trying to kill them or worse Jacob is the one pissing someone off.

"New York." Jacob sat on his bed. "We'll be going there." He started playing with the knife in his hand. "We don't have to leave right now do we?"

Grace knew Jacob was about to say something like that as he says it all the time, she agrees with him sometimes, but every time they let their guard down occasionally bad things happen.

"We stay the night and leave first thing tomorrow morning." It's like Grace was boss out of the two of them even though he was the oldest. "Jac you know we've got a lot of people looking for us. Like our brothers and sister and our father." she paused for a second. "A well-known family of hunters who want revenge on us for killing some of them and they are not going to stop until we are dead or until we kill every last one of them. Let's not forget about the witches, that have already taken you hostage, looked you up in a cage like some dog and tortured you for months until I found you."

Jacob didn't want to remember what they witches put him through. When he woke up in that cage unable to break free from the witches trapped he was pissed. The day Grace found him and free him, the both of them killed half of their coven, and it was just their bad luck that they were more of them out there hunting them down.

"We sure did make a name for ourselves didn't we?" Jacob said. "I'm done running through so if they want to come then let them come. They can try to kill us, though they won't get close enough to before you and I rip them apart." He was only talking about the hunters and the witches since they wouldn't hurt any of their family with no matter how much they disliked each other.

"I'm also tired of running." Grace just wanted a break.

"You hate fighting," Jacob throws the knife at the wall before falling back on the bed. "and I hate the sixties."

"You don't hate the sixties you love it," Grace said, just like Jacob she fell back on to her bed. "Well I love the sixties, I like the style."

"You must be the only one that loves the sixties." Jacob closed his eyes. "I'm going to go to sleep while you can do whatever the hell you want."

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Twenty - Four | New Enemies.**

**~#~#~#~#~**

 

Grace followed Rebekah around the house refusing to stop until her sister talked to her and stopped acting like she didn't want her there.

Ever since Jacob saved Elena Gilbert life and Grace snapped her neck, Rebekah has been mad at them so mad that she refused to forgive them.

Jacob gave up trying to get Rebekah to talk to them, so he left saying he had more important things to deal with. Jacob refused to stay and beg for forgiven when he thought he didn't do anything wrong, to begin with, and he thought Rebekah was acting like a child.

"I'm not following you anymore like some lost puppy." Grace grabbed Rebekah forcing her to stop. "Jacob and I  are sorry." No Jacob wasn't sorry he didn't care. "You can't ignore us forever, you'll have to talk to us eventually. Please talk to me, please Bekah I can't take you hating me any longer."

Rebekah ripped her arm back turning to face Grace. "I don't give a rats ass about how you feel or how sorry you and Jacob are." Grace opened her mouth to say something, but she wasn't ready to listen to her excuses. "Don't tell me that you're sorry again when I know that you are not and even if you were I'm not going to forgive either one of you for snapping my neck and trying to save that bitch that ruin our family." she shook her head. "No correction you didn't try to save her it was Jacob who did, and he did that because he started to care for Elena, he started to feel something for her, and he's weak."

Rebekah knew the love Jacob has for Katherine is never going to go away ever and no matter how many times he tries to deny it by being with Alissa. Rebekah and everyone else knew that when Katherine comes back for Jacob that he will drop everything and everyone for her.

"He's not weak, he did what he thought was right so don't you dare call him weak again at least he's feeling something." Grace shook her head, now wasn't the time to talk about Jacob and his feelings, right now it was about her and Rebekah. "Okay I know Jacob, and I hurt you and believe it or not, but we're sorry and if I could go back and change things, then I would. Your my sister Bekah and I need you." Her family was falling apart, and it needed to be repaired. "I went years without having you in my life, and yes I know that was our fault for leaving but even then you didn't stay mad at us and you can't stay mad at us now."

"Your right about one thing, it was your fault." Rebekah wasn't going to deny that. "Your even right about me not being able to stay mad at you forever, so maybe if I forgive you for leaving all those years ago, then I might be able to forgive you for snapping my neck." She walks away into one of the rooms missing Grace smiling. "Just because I forgave you doesn't mean I'm going to forgive Jacob, not until he apologizes to me himself." Grace nodded which seemed to be her answer. "If you snap my neck again then we'll be having problems you and I."

"I'm not going to be snapping your neck anytime soon." That was a one time sort of thing. "Does that mean we're okay?"

"Yes."

"Good." She looked around the room glancing at some of Klaus' paintings. "What are we doing in here?"

"No reason." Rebekah wanted to feel something. "Where is Jacob?"

"He's with Alissa," Grace told Rebekah. "He needed her to know that he was sorry for ignoring her and I think both of them went to see Sirena about something."

"What did he want to see that witch for?" Rebekah wasn't stupid she already knew the answer to that question, she just wanted to see if Grace will give her a straight answer and not lie to her.

"He went to see if she would do something for him." Grace wasn't going to lie it was better if Rebekah heard it for her than hearing from someone else. "Jacob has been in contact with Elena, and before you say anything, she was the one to get in contact with him. She wanted to thank him for saving her life." Which meant that Stefan told Elena that it was Jacob who saved her life and not him. "Jacob promises that he was going to help her and because of that he made a deal with Sirena meaning when or if she wants something from Jacob then he'll have to honor that deal no questions asked."

"Why would he promise Elena that he was going to help her?" Rebekah didn't think that she wanted to forgive Jacob now. She turned away from her sister not wanting Grace to see the tears in her eyes, so she picked up one of Klaus' paintings. "We're his family we should come before Elena."

Rebekah throws the painting down then knocks the rest of them off the table in a fit of rage. "I don't think I can do this alone anymore Grace." she flinched a little as Grace put a hand on her shoulder. "We can't have Jacob helping Elena when he's meant to be here with us, he meant to help us! I need the both of you not just one of you."

"I'll talk to him, I'll tell him." If Jacob didn't listen to Grace, then she was going to make him listen to her. "You're not alone in this Bekah; we're all here for you."

"You should know never to sneak up on a lady," Rebekah said to Damon who walked into the room, ruining the moment between the sisters. she turned to face the said vampire.

"Good advice, have you seen one?" He glanced around the room.

Grace wasn't in the mood to fight so she moved to the other side of the room, the only time she'll fight is if she had to. Right not Grace was going to let Rebekah handle Damon as it looked like Damon wasn't here for her he was here for Rebekah.

"Tragic about Elena. Not to make a grey cloud greyer, but does Matt even have automobile insurance?"

Rebekah turns back around, she didn't notice Damon taking out the missing white oak stake, but Grace did and wasn't happy with the vampire for attack her sister so when Damon got close to Rebekah was when Grace rushed over to the said vampire, grabbed his wrist.

"Why don't you ever learn," Grace snapped Damon's wrist with a smile on face. "Don't attack my family." she threw Damon across the room.

Suddenly, someone starts firing wooden bullets through the window taking them all by surprise. Grace tried to go over to shield Rebekah from getting hit only to be shot a few times then shot with an arrow in the heart, temporarily dying.

~#~#~#~#~

"Tell me again how this is going to help Elena," Alissa asked Jacob, playing with the ring that was on her finger the one Jacob went and got from a witch to give to Elena.

Jacob and Alissa were driving back to Mystic Falls, the windows were rolled down, and the radio was playing lowly in the background.

"It will let her walk in the sunlight without burning to death." Jacob had to make a deal for Sirena to finally agree to help him out, one deal that was inevitably going to cause some trouble for him and his family.

"Why don't you have one?" Alissa has never seen Jacob wear a ring.

"I used to have one." Jacob and Grace had one for years before they changed that for something else. "Now I've got this." he held up his hand showing her the watch on his wrists. "It was all Grace's idea for when we turned two hundred years old. Grace thought it would be better than wearing a ring for walking outside without burning to death even though that wouldn't kill us but it would still hurt like hell. So after some digging, she got a witch to cast the spell." More like she forced the witch to do the spell. "Made sure nobody but us could take it off, got to admit my sister is a genius."

"Awesome." Alissa nodded slowly. "How old are you? You've never even told me your age."

"I've lost count over the years."

"So you're telling me that you are old?"

"The day we got turned into a vampire's was the day Grace, and I turned sixteen." What a way to celebrate your birthday. "In the eyes of the law, I'm young."

"I don't think I'm going to take you home to meet my family, I can just imagine the look on my sisters face when I tell her I'm dating a sixteen-year-old." Alissa didn't know if they were dating or not, she knew he didn't feel the same way she felt about him. "I'm a twenty-one college student that's going out with a teenager who's still in high school. Do you have any idea how hard that's going to be to explain to someone."

"If it makes it easier I could always tell your sister that I'm a thousand-year-old vampire," Jacob said. "That will make you look crazy then we'll both get sent to the crazy place."

"Shut up please." Alissa laughed then took his hat from his head and placed it on her own head. "I want to know something else. Where have been in this world?"

"I've been all over the world."

"I wish I could forget about everything and travel the world." Alissa would do anything to see what else was out there.

"My offer still stands about taking you anywhere in the world." Jacob reminded her of their last conversation. "Tell me where you want to go Alissa, and all we need to do is pack our bags and leave."

"I couldn't ask you do that for me." Alissa wouldn't ask him to give up his life with his sister for her. "You've got Grace and the rest of your family to think about. You've only just lost another brother, you should be with Grace but instead your here with me and doing things for Elena."

"I'm doing this thing for Elena because I want to do it for her. She didn't deserve everything that has happened to her." Jacob admitted. "Yes I know I lost another brother, but I don't feel anything right now because if I started to feel anything, I'd do what I usually do, and that is me going into a fit of rage and that's something you don't want to see me go through."

"Jacob listen to me," Alissa said to him gently. "I don't care if you lose control. If you want to lose control then lose it, I won't think of anything different about you." She sighed, she was ready to tell him something about herself that she kept hidden for a long time. "I know what it feels like to lose someone, I lost my brother a while back, and I couldn't handle his death like my sister so because of losing him I drank and drank to make myself forget. When alcohol didn't make me forget I realize it was the town I was living in that remind me of his death, so I decided it was time for me to get the hell out of that town and move somewhere where nobody knew who I was and what I went through." She could remember the look on her sister's face when she saw the state that she got herself into, but even then her sister still cleaned up her mess. "You know I don't even talk to my sister that much anymore, even she reminds me of my brother's death."

Some crazy person started shooting at the car which made Jacob lose control of the vehicle, the last thing he heard before he blacked out was Alissa screaming, and when he woke up, he was going to make whoever thought it was a good idea to start shooting at them pay.

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Twenty - Five | Locked away.**

**~#~#~#~#~**

 

  
"This can't be happening."

Grace, Rebekah along with Caroline were all trapped in the back of someone van which was taking them someplace nobody knew where.

Caroline and Grace woke up about the same time, finding themselves unable to move much as ropes covered in vervain were tying them down stopping them from doing much.

"This never happens to me," Grace said. "It usually happens to Jacob. He's the who finds himself in these situations more than me."

"He must not be a well-liked person then," Caroline said, which didn't even sound rude.

"You could say that," Jacob is one of the few people that say things without thinking which ends up getting them in trouble.

Rebekah woke up with a gasp and started to struggle with her ropes when she realizes she couldn't get out of them she got angry.

"Vervain ropes," Caroline spoke up letting Rebekah know that there were other vampires in the van with her. "looks like Alaric outed us all to the Council."

"The council?" Grace and Rebekah asked with a frown of confusion on their faces.

"What do they think they can do to us?" Rebekah scoffed.

"Rebekah they might not be able to kill us but they sure as hell can torture us," Grace said. "why don't you ask Jacob what it's like to get tortured since he went through it for months."

Suddenly, the wheels of the van started to screech. The van flips over cause Grace, Caroline and Rebekah to go flying with the force of the van flipping and landing on its side.

Grace being the unlucky one out of the three of them, smacked her head against the side of the van giving her one hell of a headache, she felt the blood running down her face, and she had no way of whipping it away since she was still tied.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing Grace," Rebekah said, the doors of the van was ripped off by the Tyler.

"Your werewolf boyfriend is here to save the day Caroline." Grace wished it was Jacob that saved them as it looked like Tyler only wanted to protect the blonde young vampire.

Tyler ignored the other vampires in the van going straight to rescuing Caroline.

"Tyler?"

Tyler smiles at his girlfriend. "I'm harder to kill than you think." he rips off the vervain ropes of her.

"You're alive? How are you alive?" That's what everyone else would like to know.

"No time." Tyler helps Caroline up. "Come on, we've got to go." he helped her get out the van and was about to follow her only to stop when Rebekah started yelling at him.

"What about us?"

Tyler glanced to where Caroline was going before glancing back at the other two. "Keep 'em busy, little sister!" he smiled at Grace before quickly leaving them.

"No." Rebekah shook her head. "That's not possible, right."

"It is if he had it all planned out." Wait until everyone hears about this. "Rebekah you'll have to stop trying to get yourself free as we both know whatever you do is not going to work." The one thing Grace hated more than anything, and that was feeling powerless.

_**~#~#~#~#~** _

Jacob came back to the land of the living with someone shaking him and slapping his face repeatedly. He grabbed the wrist of the person when they were about to hit him again then shoved them away from him roughly.

"Jacob open your eyes please."

The vampire opened his eyes blinking a few times when he came face to face with Alissa, and that was when everything came back to him, he remembers what happened in the car.

"Are you okay?" Jacob sat up cupping Alissa's face "Don't lie to me and say that you are okay."

Alissa had cuts and blood on her face and arms, he head was killing her, and her clothes were a mess with the almost of blood on them.

"I'm scared," Alissa told him. "I thought you died, you looked dead. Your skin was grey, and you weren't moving." I thought I lost you' she wanted to say. "I tried to get us both out of the car, but I wasn't strong or fast enough. These men dressed as deputies came out of nowhere and stabbed you in the neck with something and after that everything got fuzzy. The next thing I know is that I'm waking up in this cell with you at my side, still not moving." If she was stronger, she could've got them both out of the car before everything went to hell. "Why did they take me? I'm not a vampire, so I don't get why they had to take me." she tried to blink back the tears. "I'm sorry."

"Don't do that." Jacob made Alissa look into his eyes, he had no idea why she was blaming herself for what happened. "Don't say sorry, when you've got nothing to be sorry about. None of what happened was your fault so don't think it was." he took a closer a look at where they were locked up in. "I'm going to get us out of here."

Did whoever take them think that throwing Alissa in a cell with Jacob was a good idea? Did they think he just because he was a little bit weak from vervain in his system that they he was going to us Alissa has his human blood bag? If they thought that then they were in for a rude awakening as Jacob would rather kill them than kill Alissa.

"This is not my first time being trapped in a cell like some wild dog." Jacob could remember that day like it was yesterday "I was locked up and tortured for months before someone came to my rescue."

"I don't want to be locked up for that long."

"Don't worry we'll be out of here soon."

Alissa and Jacob don't know how long it was before someone brought Stefan in tossing the vampire into one of the cells across from then and about five minutes after that the guards were back dragging Rebekah and Grace in with them and threw them into one of the cells.

Jacob got pissed when he saw them bringing his sisters in so when one of the guys let their guards down, getting close to his cell was when he snapped and vamped out, taking the young man by surprised as he got grabbed and pulled back roughly into the bars of Jacob cell.

The original vampire only managed to snap the guy's arm and bite into his neck before the other deputy shot him few times in the stomach causing him to let go of the guy he almost killed.

Alissa screamed when Jacob got shot, she ran towards him catching him before he could hit the ground, she glared at the guy who shot Jacob, then she glanced at Grace who looked pissed for what happened.

_**~#~#~#~#~** _

Elena ended up getting thrown into the cell next to Alissa and Jacob sometime later.

Grace has not sat down since she got thrown into the cell across from her brother and his whatever Alissa was to him.

"I say that we snap the necks of the person that next comes through the doors." Grace was coming up with ideas to get out of this hell hole that they were in.

"Not going to work," Rebekah told Grace, she was feeling weak. "Didn't work when Jacob decided to go all Alpha male on one of them."

"I would've killed him if he didn't have his buddy with him to save his ass," Jacob argued back.

Jacob kept an eye on a sleeping Alissa making sure that she was still breathing, he was even making sure Elena was okay something that didn't go unnoticed by Rebekah, she was hating the fact that her brother was starting to care about Elena.

Elena woke up, and the first person she saw was Jacob, she took a look around and heard other vampires coughing due to the vervain being ventilated through their cages. When she sat up she grabbed her sore head, she then noticed Rebekah sitting in the cage across from her.

"I thought I killed you." Rebekah wasn't hiding the fact that she was happy that Elena was still alive. "Jacob should have left your body rot at the bottom of the sea, he shouldn't have risked his life to save your lame ass."

"Don't even start Rebekah!" Jacob warns his sister, he moved closer to Elena.

"Where am I?" Elena asks.

"They thought you were a vampire like they thought Alissa was one as well," Grace answered the girl's question. "So they stuck you two in here with the rest of us."

"Where's Stefan?"

"Elena, I'm right here," Stefan speaks from the cage adjacent to Elena, they can hear each other but cannot see each other. "Are you okay?"

"Stefan." Elena tries to pull herself up but is too weak to do so. "I didn't feed."

"You didn't feed?" Jacob said before Stefan had a chance to say anything. "Why didn't you feed? The better question is why hasn't Stefan or Damon made you feed."

"It's not their fault, you can't blame them." Elena put a hand on top of his hand that was holding on to the bar of the cell. "It's my fault." She didn't want to be a vampire, she would rather die or stay human than become one of them.

"If you don't feed soon, you'll die."

"Careful Jacob I might start thing that you cared about me."

"I do care about you," Jacob told her. "If I didn't care about you then I wouldn't have tried to stop my sister from killing you, I wouldn't have put your life before my family's to get you out of that water. If I didn't care, then I would've left you down there at the bottom of the lake and let Stefan do all the work. Your life matters to me now Elena so don't let it go to waste, you might not be human anymore, but at least you'll still be here to live the rest of your immortal life to its fullest."

"Do you mind leaving all that lovey-dovey crap for when you two are alone, you two are making me sick." Rebekah broke up whatever was going between her brother and Elena. "Now Elena since it looks like you died with vampire blood in your system, and you didn't feed, and now you're locked up in here without a drop of human blood in sight. Well, there is a human sleeping in the cell next to you maybe if you ask Jacob nicely he'll let you fed on his girlfriend since he wants you to stay alive so badly."

"Give it a rest Rebekah." Jacob snapped at his sister again, instead of fighting they should be working together on how to get the hell out of here. "You're not helping, she doesn't need you being a bitch to her."

"And I should care about how Elena is feeling why?"

"Because you're not heartless." Grace decided to say something before Jacob did, he looked like he wanted to kill Rebekah. "You know what Elena’s feeling. We went through it when we first turned."

"Whatever." Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Has anyone done the math or shall I? I'd say you've got less than three hours to feed before I get to watch you die all over again and this time Jacob won't be able to save you."

Elena lets go of Jacob's hand and to try to break free, she was going to go crazy if she was in here any longer.

"My day just got a whole lot better." Looks like being stuck in a cage won't be so bad after all for the original blonde vampire.

Elena stops trying to break free as she was beginning to get paler and weaker by the minute.

Jacob moved back over to Alissa and gently pulled the sleeping girl onto his lap. He was now starting to think that it might be best if he let Alissa go so he could keep her safe and away from danger.

Jacob looked at Grace finally happy to see that she decided to sit down. "How are you holding up over there Grace?"

"Oh you know I'm getting there," Grace answered, smiling over at him. "How about you?"

"I'm getting there," Jacob repeated.

"I'm fine too if you two were wondering," Rebekah added.

"We know."


	27. Chapter 27

_**Twenty-Six | Letting go of the past.** _

_**~#~#~#~#~** _

 

 **"Jacob give the girl some blood."**  Grace looked over at her brother who was holding Alissa in his arms, looking worried for the blonde girl who has only woke up twice in the last hour. "It will heal her faster. She's in pain Jac you need to do something for her."

"I know she's in pain." Jacob snapped at his sister and regretting it soon after. "I'm not going to give her my blood, only to have one of them assholes come back in here and kill her." He couldn't take that chance. "I can't take that choice away from her, she deserves to have a normal life now."

Jacob had a plan, and for that plan to work, they had to get out of here first.

"Okay." Grace sighed, she wasn't going to argue with her brother when she didn't see the point since she knew she wouldn't be winning the argument.

"If she does end up dying then I'm going to kill every single last one off them."

Elena started freaking out about something getting the vampires attentions the ones who could see her, seen something controlling her movements only after a few seconds later they let Elena go causing the girl to fall back to the ground.

"I've had enough of being locked up in a cage like some animal." Jacob gently moved Alissa from his lap and pulled himself up of the ground. "I'm getting us out of here."

"Yeah, and how are you going to do that?" Rebekah asked, clearly not in the mood. "If you haven't noticed already Jacob there's no getting out of here until they let us out which is going to be never."

"Well, I've got to try something." Jacob glanced at Alissa before glancing at Elena, both girls looking like hell. "Hey! Asshole's out there!" he started banging on his cell and yelling none stop trying to get one of the guards attention.

"Jacob shut the hell up!" Grace and Rebekah yelled at him, which was pointless as he wasn't listening to them.

Someone came into the barn going straight to Jacob cell, and it was just his luck that it was the officer that shot him before.

"Well hello, there officer," Jacob smirked at the guy moving a little bit closer to the bars of his cell.

"Please don't tell me he's going to flirt his way out of here," Rebekah whispered to Grace, both of them watching their brother and they both knew whatever he was going to do was not going to work.

"You want more vervain?" The officer asked Jacob, he had a tight grip on his gun. "Or if you like I could shoot you again?"

"You can get kinky with me later." He glanced back at Alissa for a moment before looking back at the guy. "Right now I think you should let Alissa and Elena go both of them don't deserve to be here, and if you don't let them go, they'll die."

The officer glances at both of the girls seeing that they both were in bad shape, he then looks back at Jacob. "Not my problem." he was about to walk away only to have Jacob grab his arm pulling him back against the bars of his cell.

"It will be your problem if they die." Jacob hissed at him. "So let them go before I kill you."

"Jacob!" Grace yelled in panic when once again her brother got shot in the stomach and fall to the ground, she watched him get back up charging for the officer when out of nowhere the officer shoots him two more times before leaving the barn not even glancing back. "Jac you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Jacob groans, digging the bullets out of his stomach. "When I get out of here, that guy is dead." he threw the wooden bullet to the side.

Rebekah slowly clapped her hands. "Jac your plan worked out perfectly," she said sarcastically.

"I had to do something since nobody else was trying to get us out of here." He glances down at Alissa surprised she hadn't woke up with all the shouting and the gunfire. "Why don't you try something, instead of complaining."

"All we've got to do is wait for someone to come get us out of this hell hole." Rebekah shared a knowing look with Grace both of them hoping that Klaus would find them and Rescue them from this hell.

"Nobody coming for us. Klaus is dead, and Kol and Elijah have left." Jacob knocked the back of his head of the bars of his cell. "The only ones we can count on now is each other. The three of us are the only ones left, and we've got to stay together."

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

Grace has been humming some song over and over again trying to past time, the vervain in her system was making her weak she thought that being a vampire for as long as she has that the vervain wouldn't be a problem anymore but turns out she was wrong again.

She glanced over at brother seeing he had Alissa on his lap once again not paying attention to anything or anyone around him, only keeping his eyes on the girl that has somehow become a big part in his life.

Glancing to one of the other cells seeing Elena leaning against her cell with her eyes closed not looking that great, Grace almost felt sorry for the girl knowing what it was like, being in transition.

She could remember the night she watched her father drive a blade through Jacob, and how she screamed like a mad person as she tried to catch her twin before he fell, only to have to meet the same fate he did. When Grace woke up after her father killed her, she looked for Jacob finding him just waking up looking as confused as she did, then everything went to hell when their father forced them to feed on an incident girl turning them into the people were today.

Grace watched as Stefan and Elena talked, somehow she was starting to have some feelings towards the Salvatore brother, that she couldn't help but feel jealous of the love Elena and Stefan have for each other.

"Grace I'm going to get us out of here," Rebekah said just as the same officer that shot Jacob came back with a few of his friends carrying more vervain.

Jacob and Stefan looked over at the girls after hearing Rebekah, Stefan gave the blonde vampire a nod like he knew what she was going to do.

"Excuse me? Hello, sir?" Rebekah said getting the officer that stayed behind attention, he glared at her, loading his gun and walking over to her cage.

"I thought I told you to shut up."

"Here's the thing my family we-we have money, castles, apartments, jewelry." She said like he never said anything. "Just name your price and let me out."

The officer moved closer to her cage. "I'd much rather watch you die." He jumps and goes for his gun as Rebekah got up and rushed towards the bars and it just happened to be bad luck when he falls towards the bars of Jacob's cell.

Jacob grabs the officers. "Told you I was going to kill you." he slams the guy's heads repeatedly against the bars of his cell and once he was satisfied he let the officer's body drop to the ground right at Elena's cage. "Dinner time Elena" he glanced at his sisters with a smile on his face holding up a set of keys. "Now who wants to get the hell out of here."

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Grace asked Jacob, both of them were at Alissa apartment, the girl in question was laying down.

"It's for the best," Jacob answered. "I need to keep her safe, and this will keep her safe,"

"Ja-"

"I've already made up my mind, don't try to change it." he grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it up with water. "I think you should go and make sure Rebekah is okay. I need to do this on my own."

Jacob didn't wait for his sister reply; instead, he walked out of the kitchen and went to Alissa's room where the girl was sitting up instead of laying down like she should be doing. He sat down on the side of the bed, handing her the water.

"You okay?" Alissa asked him noticing the way he was acting.

"I should be asking you that, after all, you were the one who almost died today."

"Yeah, well I didn't," she argued back all that hurt was her head. "You healed me, so I'm fine."

"You shouldn't have to go through this, and that's why I need to do this for your own safety."

"Do what?" Alissa didn't like the sound of that, it sounded like he was breaking things off with her.

Jacob smiled a little, taking her face in his hands making her look into his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No, you can't do this to me, I won't let you make me forget." Alissa tried to get away, she didn't want this, she didn't want to forget about him and everything they've been through. She wanted some sort of a life with him if Jacob wanted her to become a vampire like him then she would.

When Alissa made a promise to herself and Jacob that she wouldn't fall in love with him that their relationship would just be a friends with benefits kind of relationship and she thought she would stick to that promise, but instead she broke it and fell in love with him and she was sure he felt the same way about her.

"I know you don't want to do this." Alissa didn't know she was crying until he wiped away her tears. "You can turn me into a vampire that way I'll be able to protect myself. I'll be stronger just like you - well not strong like you but strong enough to protect myself so you won't have to. Please, Jacob, I'm begging you here don't do this to us."

"This is about me keeping you safe, and I'm not going to turn you into a vampire when you've still got your whole life ahead of you, I-"

"Yeah with you, my life is with you."

"Your life is not with me, you might think it is but it's not." Jacob closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again if he didn't do this now then he wasn't going to do it at all. "Just so you know, you did change a part of me made me feel something for you and I do like you, but you have to forget, and I'm sorry." he kissed her on the lips for the last time and started to compel her. "You're going to forget you ever known me. Forget everything and everyone that came with me. You're going to leave Mystic Falls to go back home to your family, make things right with your sister again and never think about Mystic Falls again."

Jacob was out of the house before Alissa could even blink, that was the right thing to do well he hoped it was the right thing to do.

"You okay?"

Jacob turned around seeing Grace standing there. "I thought I told you to go."

"If you thought I was going to leave then you were sadly mistaken." she walked closer to him. "I'm going to ask you again, and this time I want you to answer me. Are you okay and don't lie to me."

"No, I'm not okay." If Jacob didn't get involved with Alissa from the start things would be different. "Surprise, surprise I've got feelings. Who would have thought me off all people would be showing emotions for a girl I hardly knew. So there you have it Grace you finally got me to admit my feelings again. Now I'm going to go and forget."

Before Jacob could walk away, Grace grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a hug. After a few minutes of just standing there hugging she moved away from him not let going of his hand.

"Jac, you're not going to go through this alone," Grace told him. "You've still got me, and together we're going to forget, meaning we both need a drink or maybe two."

"Thank god that I've still got you."

"And you'll always have me, I'm not going away anytime soon."


	28. Chapter 28

**_Twenty-seven | The fight._ **

 

Something tragic happen to Mystic Falls, the farmhouse where Pastor Young blew up taking him and the rest of the council members with it. For once it had nothing to do with the supernatural part of the town but that didn't stop people from putting the blame on vampires.

It was never nice to get the blame for something that wasn't your doing, even though Jacob would have been happy to kill them, after all, they did try to kill him along with his sisters, so it wouldn't be a surprise to anyone if Jacob did kill them.

It was the day of the funeral and Grace was forcing Jacob to go with her for some weird reason.

"I don't understand, why you are making me go to a funeral of the people that tried to kill us not that long ago."

Grace rolled her eyes at Jacob while she fixed his tie. She thought that being alive for as long as they had that Jacob would be able to fix his own tie but that wasn't the case, he still found some way to mess it up.

"Jac we may not like these people but it's always nice to pay our respect to the dead." Jacob scoffed at that. "You do know we are part of this town and that means we've got to start acting like we care even though we don't. Does that make sense?"

"I agree with Jacob," Rebekah said from where she was sitting comfortably on one of the chairs with her feet up on the table as she read one of her so many magazines that she bought. "We shouldn't be showing any sort of respect to anyone that has tired kill us."

"Looks like you're out voted on this one Gracey." Jacob smiled sarcastically at Grace only to groan in pain when she decided to punch him hard on the stomach.

"I know what you are trying to do Jacob and it isn't going to work on me. You're going and that's final, I really don't want to hear any more about it." Grace winched a little at hearing the hard tone of her voice she sounded like their mother the way she used to talk to them when they got in trouble and to be honest it freaked her out a little.

Paying no attention to the little voice in her head she turned to Rebekah. "You don't get a say in this Rebekah since you are not going." She shoved Jacob a little when he laughed and went to the bathroom to get ready, she slammed the door behind her leaving one of the Mikaelson's speechless and the other amused.

"Is it just me or did she sound like our mother?" Jacob asked, Rebekah, nodded as her answer. "Why aren't you going? If I'm getting forced to go then you should be getting forced to go as well."

"I've got more important things to do like go house hunting for us. I'm done living in the dump." Ever since the fight she had with Klaus she moved out the main house and the twins went with her.

"You are getting forced to go, Jacob, because you are her twin and you are used to it. Your even unstable to be on your own." Even without looking at him she could tell he was glaring her. "Oh, don't try to deny it when you know it's the truth. Ever since you broke off whatever you had with that girl, you've gone back to the old you, not caring about anyone other than yourself."

"I never cared about anyone much when I was with Alissa either." That was true as the only person Jacob has ever cared about was his twin. "If you want to talk about anyone being unstable then why don't we talk about you. I know you are looking for someone to take your anger out on ---" And that someone just happened to be him. "ever since you and Klaus had that fight and he broke that little heart of yours for telling you how it is and that's why you've been nothing but a – "

Jacob already knew what was going happen when he brought up Klaus in front of his sister, he and Grace already knew how much their brother had hurt Rebekah, so that's why Jacob wasn't surprised when Rebekah shoved him hard against the wall and wrapped her hand around his throat.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with your crap today Jacob just like I'm not afraid to knock you the hell out." Rebekah glared at her little brother letting the vampire side of hers come out. "I'm also even thinking about getting some payback on you for the night I got my neck snapped after you choose that doppelganger bitch over your own family." Turns out Rebekah still wasn't over Jacob having a soft spot for Elena. It still hurt her when the twins decided to choose the same girl who caused nothing but trouble to their family over her. "I wonder what little miss Katherine will think when she finds out you saved Elena's life? What will Katherine do when she finds out that you are slowly falling for the girl she hates?"

Rebekah knew she got to Jacob by the way he moved and glared at her the look in his eyes gave him away, bringing Katherine into the conversation was what got to him meaning her brother still had something for the young vampire.

Rebekah didn't care though, she simply tightens the grip she had on his neck, but it wasn't like he couldn't get away if he wanted to because he could, and it was like he was waiting, buying his time before the real Jacob comes out to play.

"Just like I said before you are pathetic." Rebekah might or might not feel guilty about what she was going to say next, but she was so worked up that there was no stopping her now. "Grace see's the same thing she knows your pathetic always going back to Katherine. You can't seem to make up your mind about what you want. Every single time you go into one of your moods, Grace is right there cleaning up the mess you made like always and one day she is going to see that you are not worth it anymore because believe me little brother that day will come."

Nobody did or said anything for a few moments simply glaring at each other until Jacob grabbed a hold of Rebekah's wrist and forced her hand away from his neck. "If you were trying to make me angry then well done you've succeeded"

Jacob threw Rebekah across the room, she crashed into the table causing it to break and her to groan in pain. "That hurt." She slowly got back up on to her feet.

"Well, of course, it was going to hurt you landed on top of a freaking table," Jacob said which came out sarcastically like always. "Now are you done or do want to say anything else?"

"No Jac I'm not done, I'm far from it." Rebekah grabbed the broken leg of the table. "I'll be done when I at least kick your ass."

Rebekah didn't wait for Jacob to come up with a comeback, she threw the leg of the table at him. She wanted him to at least feel some of the pain she was feeling although she didn't get her wish as she should have known that Grace was going to be there to Jacob ass once again. The girl in question caught the wood in mid-air before it could even make any contact with Jacob.

"I leave you two alone for like five minutes and all hell has broken loose." Grace stood between Jacob and Rebekah with the table leg in her hand, she took one last look at it before she was throwing it across the room.

Grace had to put her hand on Jacob's chest shoving him back a little when it looked like he was going to go for Rebekah again. "Stop Jacob, actually both of you just stop. We are family which means we've all got to stick together now more than ever." She was about to run her hand through her hair only to stop and move her hand back since she didn't want to mess it up. "What happened to 'we have to be there for one another since it's only us three now?" she asked Jacob.

"I've got no idea why you are asking me?" Jacob kind of felt like he was the one that was getting all the blame when for once he was the innocent one. "Rebekah was the one that came at me for no reason what so ever." He shook his head. "You know what I'm just going outside, I'm not going to stay in this room and get the blame for something I never did and Grace stop asking like our mother it's annoying."

Jacob then stormed out of the room and Grace knew how mad he was by how hard he slammed the door closed behind him, the picture frame on the wall fell to the floor.

Rebekah did feel a little bit guilty for what she said to Jacob, she shouldn't have taken her anger out on him she knew that much.

It took Rebekah a few moments at least to realize that Grace was standing there staring at her waiting for her to say something. "I only told him how it was, it's not my fault he couldn't handle it like a real man."

"The things you said to him, none of that was true." It was kind of obvious what Grace was talking about. "I know you are hurting and you have every right to be angry, but you took your anger out on the wrong person. None of what happened to you was Jacob's fault."

"He's out there on the phone talking to Katherine." Rebekah was right about one thing Jacob still hadn't let go of Katherine.

"I seriously don't care." That was the truth Grace didn't care.

"Of course, you don't." Rebekah grabbed her things she needed to get out of the room she was in. "I'll apologize to Jacob for my behavior because you are right about one thing we shouldn't be fighting." When Grace opened her mouth to say something she quickly closed it again as Rebekah wasn't done talking. "Oh, and he was right Grace you've got to stop acting like mom, it doesn't suit you."

"Don't you have places to be that is not here?"

"Yeah." Rebekah smiled. "Just so you know I give you my blessing on the whole Stefan thing."

Grace raised an eyebrow in question. "What are you going on about now?"

"You having feelings for Stefan and not doing anything about them because you thought I was going to hate you for it when the truth is I wouldn't. I'm over Stefan and I think I've been over him for a while now, someone else has caught my eye."

"Maybe I do have feelings for Stefan, maybe I don't. It's not like I can do anything about them since he's with Elena and I for one don't want to get in the middle of that."

"She doesn't deserve his love, not with the way she been treating him." Anyone with eyes could see that Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore have something going on between them. "Forget about Elena and what she's feeling and go for it with Stefan because you deserve to have some happiness in your life."

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

"I've always had this feeling that when we step inside a church we would burn to death," Jacob said, Grace. They were standing outside of the church and were getting odd looks by a few people that had to walk past them to get inside. "You know since we are basically the devil."

"At least we've got you as the test subject, I'll let you go inside first to see if it true." Grace linked her arm with his, not even moving to go inside.

"How thoughtful of you." Jacob got a sarcastic smiled in return from Grace. "I might just let you use me as the test subject since I rather burn to death than go in there and act like I'm sad that these people are gone." When he was happy.

"Jac I know how much you hate being here and I'm grateful that you are doing this for me. I just want people to know that we're not as bad as they make us out to be."

"If you want them to see you that way then maybe send them some flowers next time." Jacob still couldn't understand why Grace was going to this much trouble to get people to like her when some of them don't even deserve her kindness.

"I'm surprised you two even turned up to this thing."

Grace didn't know if she wanted to smile or not when she heard his voice, she still couldn't get what her sister said to out of her head it felt nice to have her sister's blessing even though she wasn't going to do anything until Stefan and Elena were not a thing anymore.

"Well, it's always nice to pay respect to the dead even the ones that tried to kill us all," Jacob said sarcastically and of course it's Jacob he has to say something sarcastic all the time.

"What he said but less sarcastic," Grace told Stefan. "How's Elena doing with the whole being a new vampire thing?" if she was going to show people that she can be nice then why not start asking how her enemy is doing.

Stefan blinked in surprise not expecting Grace to ask what Elena. "She is getting there, and Damon is not helping with him letting her drink his blood."

"Their blood buddies now cool." Grace glared at her twin wanting him to shut up. "Soon they'll be ripping each other clothes off."

Grace smacked her brother on the back of the head as a warning. "Ignore him, he's grumpy after his fight with Rebekah, it nearly ended with him having a stake in his heart." She said to Stefan. "Your brothers a dick just thought I should let you know."

"Oh, don't I know it." Stefan was still angry at Damon for letting his girlfriend drink from him. "I should warn you that there's a new hunter in town went after Tyler."

"There's always going to be a new hunter in town Stefan. You can't get rid of them they are annoying, like bloody fleas." Jacob told the young vampire and for once both were having a somewhat normal conversation that didn't end in a bloodbath.

Stefan nodded. "Okay then, well I'm going inside."

"We should be doing the same," Grace said as soon as Stefan left. "Jac good for you for being somewhat nice."

"Only doing what you told me to do mom." Jacob teased her playfully.

"Shut up asshole." 


End file.
